Far Away: A Ruthie Story
by judger87
Summary: This is what I would consider Ruthie's storyline for season 12. Ruthie learns about life and maturity as she struggles with making decisions based on what she wants, forgiving the one she loves, and accepting Martin's life the way it is. Marthie!
1. Irony

**Chapter 1: Irony**

The cell phone lay lifeless on the table. Ruthie, frustrated, picked it up again. She checked its voicemail just in case she had zoned out and missed its ring.

"No messages." The automated voice said innocently not realizing the pain it was causing the brunette.

_Why hasn't he called me yet_? Ruthie wondered desperately looking down at Savannah and Aaron playing on the floor of the RV.

Just then a phone ring bellowed out in the quiet. Ruthie jerked to grab her cell phone only to realize it wasn't her phone that was ringing. Getting up, she started looking for the source of the ring holding out that possibly T Bone forgot her number and was calling someone else on the trip. _Why would he forget my number? _She pondered realizing how stupid she was being.

"Mommy's phone." Aaron mumbled wobbling over to Ruthie falling down at her feet.

" Sandy." Savannah added from her place on the floor.

"That's your Mommy's phone ringing?" Ruthie asked picking up Aaron. She walked over to Sandy's jacket that was lying on the sofa. Digging up the pockets of the blue jacket, Ruthie uncovered the ringing phone which she was surprised was still ringing.

The screen blinked, "Martin."

Ruthie hesitated a moment. Her mind went flashing back. _It's too late I'm in love with someone else. _

"Phone!" Aaron screamed in her ear waking her out of her trance.

She slowly opened the razor. "Hello." She said softly.

"Ruthie?" Martin's surprise could be heard through the receiver.

"Hey. I'm sorry Sandy must have forgotten her cell phone and I'm here in the RV alone babysitting so I thought I'd answer it for her." Ruthie rambled on nervously.

Martin chuckled a little bit. "That's okay. I just called to see how my boy is doing."

"Oh, he's doing great. In fact, he's in my arms right now." Ruthie leaned her head into Aaron's.

"Daddy!" Aaron realized who was on the phone. Ruthie put the phone up to his ear.

"How's my star player doing today." Martin said. Ruthie couldn't help but smile at Martin's baseball reference. He really hoped Aaron would grow to love baseball as much as he does.

"Supper." The little boy announced randomly.

Ruthie laughed and took the phone back. "I think he means superb. He heard Jonathan say that last night and has been fascinated with the word ever since even though he can't pronounce it."

"That's my boy." Martin laughed causing the girl to laugh again. Suddenly, they were Ruthie and Martin again.

Martin cleared his throat suddenly. "Well, um, I guess I'll see you next week." He had remembered they were supposed to be awkward around each other now.

"Uh, yeah. See ya next week." Ruthie closed her eyes and sucked in a breath of air. "Bye, Martin."

"Bye, Ruthie." Both of their minds went flashing back to the last time they said that to each other.

Ruthie closed the phone and put in back into Sandy's jacket. After putting Aaron on the floor, she went back over to the table where her cell phone still laid silent. It was ironic. She had rejected Martin because she didn't think he was committed enough to their relationship. She had made herself love T Bone because she thought he was committed enough to their relationship. Yet, this summer, Martin had consistently called Sandy everyday to see how Aaron was and he even talked to Jonathan. Apparently they are great friends now. Meanwhile, T Bone was the faithful boyfriend for about a week and from that point forward, Ruthie was left making the phone calls and trying to get him to actually sound interested in their conversation.

_That's it. If T Bone loves me, he'll find a way to reach me. _Fed up Ruthie grabbed her phone and turned it off.

Sam and David pounded up the stairs into the RV followed by Kevin holding Savannah, Sandy , Jonathan and finally Ruthie, who was sulking behind everyone. She had been like this for the past five days, yet, no one in the family dare destroy the so far undramatic vacation by getting into Ruthie's often dramatic brain.

"Mom, the zoo was awesome." Sam exclaimed as he and his twin brother ran up to Annie in the kitchen area. They had just gotten back from the San Diego zoo. "We saw this orangutan that just woke up from a nap and put his blanket around his head."

"It was really cute, Annie." Sandy said from behind.

"Can we get an orangutan?" David asked eagerly grabbing his mother's arm for emphasis.

Everyone laughed at David's innocent question except for Ruthie who had planted herself on the sofa immersed in _Brio_ Magazine.

"We're not zoned for primates, David." Sam declared smugly.

"Well, we should move then." David's retort fell flat.

Annie decided to break it up before it got bad. "We are not getting an orangutan and we are not moving. Now go out take Happy for a walked around the park but don't leave site of the RV."

"Okay." Sam obediently went over to get Happy's leash.

"I still think we should get an orangutan." David sulked over to a wake Happy from his nap at Eric's feet.

As the twins left the RV, Sandy asked, "Can I help you two prepare dinner."

"Sure." Lucy replied before her Mom got a chance. "You can make the salad."

The women got busy in the kitchen while Jonathan sat across the table from Eric. "You done with that?" He pointed at the sports section.

"Yeah, sure." Eric replied taking off his reading glasses. "Where's the rest of our crew."

"Oh, Mac and the girls went to get ice cream." Sandy called from the kitchen.

"And Stanley disappeared again." Jonathan finished her sentence. "He sure is a strange fellow."

Ruthie, who was listening to the whole conversation, couldn't help but laughed inwardly. Stanley was a homeless man they let take the cross country trip with them. Honestly, she was surprised they weren't all dead on the side of the road while he drove off.

Silence fell upon the RV except for some clanging from the food preparers, a turning of the newspaper page from Jonathan and Kevin murmuring at Savannah on the floor. Ruthie could feel the eyes of her father rest on her but she refused to look up from her magazine.

Eric was never one to shy away from a challenge from his children. "So, Ruthie. I got a call from T Bone today."

She looked up nonchalantly. She half expected her heart to be racing at the sound of his name. But it wasn't. "Oh, what did he want?"

"He wanted to know why you haven't called him in a few days."

_A few days! Try FIVE days. _Ruthie's brain shouted. She remained silent and by this time, everyone in the room was paying attention.

"So why haven't you called him?" Eric pried. "He seemed really concerned. He loves you, Ruthie."

That was it. Ruthie couldn't take it anymore and stood up. "If he loved me, it wouldn't have taken him so long to call you to find out what's going on!" And with that she stomped out the door slamming it behind her.

Everyone looked at each other confused and surprised. "So which one of us wants to tackle Ruthie, today?" Eric asked.

"I'll go." Lucy volunteered setting her dish towel on the counter. "I think I may know what's going on."

Ruthie stared into the water. It moved gently over the pebbles that covered the floor of the creek. It was sunny, warm day but Ruthie shivered in the shade. This was her spot on this particular camping ground. She had found her own spot at every park they stayed at over the country. She was a people person but she was also the type who just needed her space sometimes to refuel. _I wonder who's going to come and talk to me. They just can't leave me alone._

A stick cracked behind her. _Here the volunteer comes._ Ruthie threw a rock into the creek.

Lucy slowly took a seat on the rock next to Ruthie. She was five months pregnant. Ruthie couldn't believe Lucy had made all three months of the trip let alone with hardly any irrational mood swings that Lucy was so famous for.

Lucy just looked at Ruthie for a moment. "Ruthie, do you think Matt, Mary and I weren't happy until we were married."

Ruthie didn't even think. "Of course. You all lived such tortured lives before you got married."

"And we still lived tortured lives." Lucy laughed. "We just share it with someone."

Ruthie didn't seem to find it so funny and focused her eyes back on the creek water.

"I was happy before I met Kevin. Maybe not so happy with my love life but everything else was great. I had found a career I loved and had a support system that loved me. Meeting Kevin was just a gift from God. An additional blessing to an already blessed life. Ruthie, you have so much going for you. You're smart and sassy and beautiful but yet you seem to have thrown that all away and put your full attention on being in a relationship that can lead to marriage." Lucy paused to see if Ruthie would reply. She didn't.

"I miss the old Ruthie. The Ruthie I used to envy because she could think on her feet. The Ruthie that was so determinedly independent. The Ruthie I see sitting next to me seems to a shell of the real Ruthie. The real Ruthie seemed to be lost after a certain young man broke your heart a few years back." Lucy continued.

Ruthie felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"I don't know what's going with you and T Bone but I suggest you try to figure out what you want out of life and then decide who fits in right next to you. Take your relationships slow. Don't just immediately think you are going to marry this guy. God has a way of messing with our plans. Take me and Jeremy for instance." Lucy referred to her failed engagement with a guy when she was eighteen.

"I love you, Ruthie." Lucy touched Ruthie's shoulder before getting up.

"Lucy?" Ruthie finally opened her mouth.

"Yeah." She said turning around.

"How do you know you love Kevin if he's not you sole source of joy?" Ruthie asked.

Lucy smiled. "Jesus Christ is my sole source of joy. But I know I love Kevin because without him in my life part of me will be forever gone. I may be able to move on in my life but Kevin will always belong to part of my heart. He and I are one."

Ruthie smiled. "Thanks, Lucy. I love you too. And I'm glad you're not going to Crossroads."

"Me too." Lucy grinned. "I want to be near my family and Kevin's decided to take that job that Chief Michaels volunteered for him."

"Good." Ruthie replied.

As Lucy walked away, Ruthie turned again to face the creek. Lucy was right about everything. She had lost who she was when Martin broke her heart. And ever since then she had been trying to pick up the pieces. But now as she pondered Lucy's last words, Ruthie wondered if she would ever be able to pick up those pieces left shatter on the ground that Thanksgiving eve.


	2. Mouth Shut

Okay guys, here's chapter two (episode 2)! Thanks for all the great reviews. I meant to explain some things in the last chapter but I forgot. There will be 22 chapters to this story just like there would be 22 episodes in the season. I will be updating weekly during the weekend. I may have a few hiatuses here and there just like a normal season has breaks.

Most of this story, especially the first half, deals with closing up all the loose ends that have been created over the past two seasons but don't worry it has plenty of fresh plots and a lot of growth in Ruthie's character.

Sorry if this chapter's a bit choppy but it accomplishes the elements I wanted to be expressed.

**Chapter 2: Mouth Shut**

Eric pulled the RV up to the curb in front of the Camden home. Ruthie sighed looking out the window at the house where she had spent her entire life. There weren't even words to explain how happy she was to be home. And it wasn't just her. They all were. They left three months ago ready to get away from the normal and now they were coming back ready to embrace the normal.

A sick feeling came from the bottom of Ruthie's stomach when she saw T Bone come out from the front door waving at those in the RV. He had arrived a few hours earlier. Suddenly, she wasn't so glad to be home. She knew once she told T Bone her feelings, things would quickly turn away from being normal.

Sam and David ran out of the RV, gave T Bone a quick hug before rushing up and into the house trying to see who could get to their room first. Savannah, who was memorized the twins abilities, went toddling after them. Lucy brought up the rear to make sure Savannah didn't hurt herself.

Annie and Ruthie were the last of the group left in the RV. As Ruthie walked to the door watching her boyfriend's smiling face, Annie came up next to her and put her arm around the young girl's shoulders. "Are you glad to be home?"

Ruthie genuinely smiled at her mother. "Yes! Three months on the road with fourteen other people, three dogs and two hamsters is enough to drive a person crazy."

Annie laughed and kissed Ruthie on the temple. "Amen." She grabbed Ruthie by the shoulders and guided her out of the RV pushing her face to face with T Bone.

An awkward silence lingered between the teenagers. Ruthie didn't know what to say and T Bone wasn't going to do anything mushy around her girlfriend's mother. Annie, sensing the awkwardness, intelligently excused herself to go help Kevin unload the luggage.

Once Annie was gone, T Bone smiled widely and engulfed Ruthie in a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Ruthie said weakly.

Still in T Bone's hug, Ruthie noticed a certain dark-haired boy come out of the house from across the street. His eyes met Ruthie's for a few seconds before he gave his full attention on getting to his son. Ruthie sighed a little. Was that jealousy that she had seen flash across Martin's eyes in their short moment?

T Bone reacted to Ruthie's sigh by pulling away. "Are you okay?"

She tried to do some quick thinking. This was not the time to have this conversation with T Bone. "Uh, yeah. I'm just tired." She tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Well, I hope you're not too tired for me." T Bone leaned in to give Ruthie a kiss.

Ruthie stomach lurched almost at the thought of T Bone's lips on hers. _When had he become so physically repulsive to me?_ She turned her head quickly. "Oh, hey, look!" Ruthie pointed leaving T Bone's lips hanging mid air. "Mac's just pulled up with Jane and Margaret. I'm sure your dying to talk to them." She grabbed T Bone's arm and pushed him forward toward the minivan Mac had just parked behind the RV. "You go talk to them. I'll be right over."

"Okay." T Bone looked confused as he walked away shaking his head.

Ruthie sighed again stomping her flip flop on the asphalt and running her hand through her curly hair. Her attention turned to where Martin holding Aaron in his arm and laughing with Sandy and Jonathan. In May, she had had such joy leaving Martin in hurt and disappointed. The way he left her. It's funny how things turn out. Instead of being depressed and confused, Martin seemed very happy. Instead of being happy, Ruthie was depressed and confused.

"You should forgive him." A voice came from behind Ruthie causing her to jump.

Turning around she found Stanley grinning at her. "What?" She asked.

"You should forgive Martin. You've punished him enough."

"What do you know about it?" Ruthie rolled her eyes.

"I know enough. Martin's made some mistakes just like all humans. Only, unlike a lot of humans, he's owned up to them and is trying to get forgiveness." Stanley patted Ruthie on the shoulder and walked away.

Ruthie stared after him shocked. "Who does he thinks he is? An angel?"

Ruthie had successfully avoided T Bone for three hours. _I wonder how long I can delay this._ She thought as she carefully walked down the stairs from her room carrying a basket full of laundry. She almost ran into Sandy as she turned the corner into the hallway.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ruthie apologized.

"It's fine." Sandy smiled. "I just came up to say goodbye."

"Oh." Ruthie felt a little embarrassed. "I thought you left hours ago."

"I was over at Martin's getting Aaron settled in for the week." Sandy replied.

Ruthie nodded.

"Martin sure as matured over the summer. He's really stepped up to be a good father." Sandy said pointedly.

Her comment was not lost on Ruthie but she just brushed it off. Sandy and Ruthie's relationship had always been strained. They would always be nice to each other and even claim to be friends but there was a whole lot of resentment mixed in there. Ruthie resented Sandy for being the reason she and Martin didn't get together a couple years ago. Sandy resented Ruthie for being the girl Martin would always care for more than her. "That's nice." Ruthie replied. "Have a safe trip home."

"Thanks." Sandy said. The disappointment that she couldn't break through to Ruthie was evident in her voice.

Ruthie took the back stairs to kitchen. Sandy decided she'd take the front stairs so not to bother her anymore.

"Is the washing machine free?" Ruthie dropped the laundry basket onto the kitchen counter.

Annie looked up from the sink where she was peeling potatoes. "Not right now. Sam and David have got their clothes in there. But the cycle's almost finished."

"Okay." Ruthie stated. "Can I help you with dinner while I wait?"

Annie was surprised. It wasn't like her daughter to be so helpful voluntarily. "Sure. You can set the table. We'll have to eat in the dining room since Mac, Margaret and Jane are staying here until the beginning of next month when they can get their apartment back."

"No problem." Ruthie smiled, walked over to the cabinet to pull out some plates and then exited into the dining room.

Annie watched her leave. She was so glad to see the self-centered, bratty Ruthie gone and a courteous, cheerful Ruthie in her replacement. _T Bone has worked wonders for her. _Annie thought.

"So then, he challenged them to a race. I thought I was going to die from the speed we were going but we beat them."

Ruthie faked a laugh amidst the genuine laughs of everyone else at the table. T Bone had been prattling on about his trip for the past hour. She couldn't believe T Bone had not been calling her because of stupid things like getting into a drag race with a motorcycle gang.

"Sounds like you had a great time." Eric said. "But we're glad to have you back with the rest of us."

"Yes, we are." Annie agreed. "You're like a son to us."

T Bone smiled sheepishly. "Thanks." He reached his hand under the table to squeeze Ruthie's hand.

She felt herself pale. She never knew how much her parents loved T Bone. Breaking up with him wasn't going to be easy.

Pacing back and forth, Ruthie was forming a tread in the winter green carpeting in her room. _How do I break up with a guy who my whole family loves? How do I break up with a guy that still seems crazy about me despite ignoring me all summer?_

"Knock. Knock."

Ruthie turned around to see the aforementioned guy standing at her doorway. "Hey."

"Hey." He returned walking into the room. "So are you going to tell me why you've been acting so weird lately? Is it because I didn't call you when I said I would."

Ruthie breathed out. She knew it was now or never. "A little. But that not really the only thing."

"Then what is it." T Bone said exasperated.

Ruthie closed her eyes for a second and sucked in some air. "We need to break up. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and have come to realize that I just don't love you." She was never good at breaking up with people. In fact, the only guy she ever broke up with was that guy clingy guy, Jake from seventh grade.

The hurt and confusion was beginning to display on to T Bone's face. "Then why did you say you did?"

"Because I wanted to love you. I wanted to believe I would be with you the rest of my life. It was all so comforting." Ruthie admitted moving over to the end of her bed and putting her hands on the iron-wrought foot board.

"This has to do with Martin. Doesn't it?" T Bone claimed. "I knew I was too lucky for you to choose me over him. When are you going to learn he's a two-timing jerk?"

"It's not about Martin. It's about me." Ruthie insisted. "I was living a lie. And you deserve better."

"But I love you, Ruthie." T Bone moved closer begging with her.

Ruthie stomp her foot. "T Bone, stop begging. It's over. I'm sorry."

T Bone stepped back never losing eye contact with her. "Fine." He stated as he hurried out of the room.

Once he was gone, Ruthie collapsed onto her bed crying. She may not have loved T Bone but she had spent too much time and energy in their relationship to not cry.

**Next time on**** Far Away:** Ruthie makes a new friend, Mac shares his thoughts on Martin and Ruthie, and T Bone makes an announcement.


	3. Friends

Hey All! Thanks again for all the great reviews. You guys are awesome!

I've decided on how I'm going to schedule the chapters so that it last ninths months and for the most part stays chronologically true to the present time. There will be small breaks here and there. The longest probably being a month. A two week break will occur after the next chapter. I'm sorry to make you guys wait but I really want it to function like a real season.

Here's the next chapter:

**Chapter 3: Friends**

"Good morning, Mac." Annie looked up from the counter where she was pouring herself a cup of coffee. "What are you doing up so early?"

Mac took a piece of toast off the plate on the counter. "I got a couple errands to run before getting to work. I got a double shift today."

Eric looked up from the newspaper at the table. "I thought T Bone was working the day shift."

Mac took a bite out of his toast. "Oh, he was but he's in no condition to work."

Eric and Annie looked at each other confused and then back at Mac. "What's wrong with T Bone?" Eric asked.

A guilty look came across Mac's face. "Oh, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Annie demanded.

"Well, it's not really my place but then again when has that stopped me." Mac rambled on leaving Eric and Annie on edge. "Ruthie broke up with T Bone last night."

"What?!" Eric and Annie both exclaimed.

Eric got up from the table and move toward Mac. "Why?"

Mac took another bite of toast. "Hey, I was lucky I got that much out of him. My money's on Ruthie finally came to her senses about Martin." He grinned a little. "Well, I gotta go. See ya later."

With Mac gone, Eric and Annie collapsed at the table in shock.

"I just don't believe it." Annie sputtered.

"Why not? I mean you're the one who's always saying how teenagers are constantly breaking up and getting back together. Ruthie's probably just angry over the phone thing. I'm sure they'll be back together soon." Eric reasoned.

"Let's hope you're right and Mac's wrong." Annie sighed. "Ruthie needs to just give up on Martin already. They are not right for each other."

"I agree but she's got to figure that out on her own." Eric continued being the wise pastor. "We can't stop her from loving him."

Annie was about to say something when Ruthie came cheerfully down the stairs. She was dressed in a white blouse and blue jeans with black heels. Her hair was straightened out showing off her new haircut that Mary treated her to while they were in New York.

"Good morning." She said pouring herself some orange juice.

Eric and Annie just stared at her expectantly.

Ruthie rolled her eyes and set down her glass on the counter. "Who told you?" She figured T Bone wouldn't keep his big mouth shut very long.

"Mac." Eric stated.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it. You're just going to have to believe that it was the right decision." Ruthie held eye contact with her parents.

"But Ruthie, T Bone loves you." Annie said softly.

"But I don't love him." Ruthie sighed. "Listen. I don't have time for this. I got an appointment with the guidance counselor at the community college. She's gonna help me get registered for classes. And then I have to see about getting my job back."

"Okay" was all Annie and Eric could let out as they watched their daughter exit the kitchen.

They turned to look at each other. "At least she's taking an interest in her life outside of a boyfriend." Eric said unsurely.

Glen Oak Community College consisted of one large brick building. That was all that was needed since only about 200 students attended it annually. Ruthie was coming out of the sliding glass doors of that brick building looking down at her class schedul. It was only four classes of core curriculum but they would transfer to any college in the country. Distracted by her thoughts on why she had agreed to an eight am class, Ruthie bumped into another girl walking toward the building.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Ruthie apologized picking up her schedule which had fallen on the cement walkway.

"Well, neither was I so we're equally to blame." The girl laughed lightly.

Ruthie looked at the girl. She looked about her age. She was of medium height, had straight light brown hair and deep blue eyes. Ruthie immediately found herself wanting to get to know more about this girl with an infectious smile.

The girl looked at Ruthie inquisitively. "You look familiar. You wouldn't happen to be a Camden?"

Ruthie's eyes widened. "Yeah, how'd you know? Do you know my father?"

The girl laughed. "Not officially. My Dad's the man who's taking over for your Dad at the church."

"Oh, you're Reverend Bennett's daughter." Ruthie responded surprised.

"Felicity." She held out her hand.

"Ruthie." Ruthie returned the handshake.

Felicity hesitated before asking, "Look, I know this sounds strange. But I was hoping we could be friends since I'm new in town and know no one."

Ruthie smiled. "That would be great. I could use a friend at the moment."

"Great." Felicity brushed a lose hair from her peachy face. "I got to get to an appointment with the counselor but how about we meet up for lunch?"

"Sure." Ruthie agreed. "How about Pete's Pizza. It's at the promenade. You can't miss it."

"Okay. I'll see you there." Felicity waved goodbye and entered the building.

Ruthie continued her walk to the bus stop. _So far my new life doesn't seem so bad._

The promenade was busy as usual for a summer day. Ruthie came out of the movie theater relieved to know that she had a job. She would need the money especially if she ever wanted to get the stupid tattoo off her back.

"Hey, Mac." Ruthie greeted the sandy blonde who was confined in the Premiere's ticket box.

"Oh, hey, Ruthie." Mac said hesitantly.

"It's okay, Mac. I don't care if you told my parents about the break up." Ruthie assured. "They'd have to find out sooner or later and either way they were going to be disappointed."

"Well, don't tell anyone but I'm not disappointed that you broke up with T Bone." Mac confided. "In fact, I'm elated that it happened."

Ruthie's face read shocked. "What?"

"Hey, I can't help it." Mac smiled. "I will forever think you and Martin belong together."

Ruthie blushed. "Who said was still interested in Martin?"

"No one. But I've known you two too long to not realize that that you two will always be crazy for each other."

"We're not crazy for each other. Martin's never been interested in me. He was just confused when he said he was." Ruthie insisted.

Mac bent forward that his mouth was almost kissing the Plexiglas. "Ruthie, Martin's been crazy for you since his junior year in high school. It just took him too long to figure that out. He still loves you." Mac's voice was tinged with seriousness rarely heard coming from his mouth.

Ruthie felt her mouth dry up, her heart pound and tears brimming on her eyes.

"Excuse me. Are you buying a ticket?" A stick thin blonde girl asked snottily from behind Ruthie.

"Oh, sorry." Ruthie moved out of the way but not breaking eye contact with Mac.

He mouthed, "It's true" before putting his attention to getting the blonde a ticket.

Ruthie started toward Pete's Pizza slowly gaining her composure again yet her heart still pounded with the possibilities.

"Hey, you found it good." Ruthie smiled as she approached Pete's Pizza seeing Felicity sitting at a table near the entrance. She tried her best to put her thoughts on Mac's words to the back of her mind.

"You were right. You can't miss it." She got up politely until Ruthie had taken a seat.

(Time Lapse)

"So tell me about yourself. Where'd you move from?" Ruthie asked her new friend as she took a bite from her pizza.

"Virginia. Richmond to be specific." Felicity answered.

"Wow! That's quite a move especially just for a job."

"The job was just a blessing. We had been planning to move out here for year because my grandparents live about an hour from here. They're our only living extended family." Felicity took a sip of her soda.

"Did you grow up in Richmond? That's got to be tough to move away after so many years." Ruthie pried.

"Yeah. Tell me about. I miss all my friends already especially my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Ruthie started to sound like a middle school girl.

Felicity nodded. "His name is Ben. We've been together forever. And now, we're both started new lives. Him at college and me here in California. I don't know how we can make it when we can't even understand each other's lives."

"Well, I hope that you can make it. It's not easy getting your heart broken." Ruthie said softly.

"You sound like you speak from experience." Felicity's interest was immediately peeked.

"I guess. I fell in love with a guy who got another girl pregnant. It's a long story." Ruthie sighed.

"I got time." Felicity smiled.

Ruthie smiled back. "Well, if you insist." She told her friend the whole story. This was the first time that she had shared all the details and all her feelings about the past two years to anyone. Ruthie had never felt so good just to get it off her chest.

"So do you think, you and Martin will get together now that you broke up with T Bone." Felicity asked when Ruthie was done.

"Uh, I don't know. I don't know if we can ever get past the past." Ruthie admitted honestly.

It was almost dinner time, before Ruthie made it home. She was surprised to find everyone – Eric, Annie, Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, Sam, David, Jane and Margaret—all in sitting in the living room. T Bone was standing by the fireplace.

"Good. You're here." T Bone said to Ruthie. "Sit down." He demanded coldly.

Ruthie felt guilty. It was obvious he was still hurt. She sat down obediently looking around at everyone questioningly. They just shrugged.

"Since Mac has to work, I will tell him this later but I have big news." T Bone started to pace a little before speaking again. "I have thought about this a lot and Reverend and Mrs. Camden, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me but I've decided that I'm going to live with my Dad in Santa Barbara. I'll be leaving next week."

Annie gasped. "Oh, T Bone we don't want you to move."

"I know, Mrs. Camden. But I've really grown to love my Dad over the summer and I think it will be best if I leave." He stared at Ruthie.

Now she felt even guiltier. Not only was she the reason for T Bone's broken heart but also the reason why her parents looked like they just lost one of their own children, the reason why Sam and David looked like they were going to cry and the reason Jane sat there trying her best but failing to appear like she didn't care. It seemed that in her effort to fix her life, she was breaking everyone else's.

**Next Time on Far Away:** A party in honor of T Bone leads Ruthie to some uncomfortable confrontations


	4. Confrontations

Hey all! Sorry that this chapter is a little late. My parents were visiting this weekend so I was distracted.

In this chapter, we finally get rid of T Bone, at least for the moment, and we finally get some Marthie action! Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Confrontations**

Examining herself in the full length mirror once more, Ruthie fastened the gold cross necklace, which her Grandmother had given her for graduation, around her neck. She smoothed the lines of her ice blue, eyelet sun dress and tucked a few loose hairs back into her curly pony tail.

Tonight, the Camden's were hosting a party that was serving to say goodbye to T Bone and welcome the Bennetts into the neighborhood and she wanted to look perfect. Why she was fussing so much was beyond her but subconsciously she knew it was because Martin was going to be there.

The doorbell rang downstairs and a few moments later, Reverend Bennett's booming voice could be heard in the foyer. Checking herself in the mirror one more time and then hurrying downstairs, Ruthie wanted to make sure she was with Felicity at all times. Camden gatherings tended to get dramatic and since she was the source of T Bone's departure, she knew she could easily get caught in the middle of that drama.

As she descended the front stairwell, she heard the voices fade into the kitchen and realized that she probably should have taken the other stairwell. It didn't seem like a problem at all until the front door opened just as she reached the landing and in walked Martin.

Doing some quick thinking, Ruthie thought she may be able to get up the stairs before Martin even saw her but it was too late.

"Hey, Ruthie." Martin smiled walking toward her.

"Hey." She said weakly taking the last few steps off the landing. She felt light-headed with nervousness and it didn't help that Martin looked so hot. He was wearing a blue striped, button-down shirt and jeans. His dark brown hair was spiked up a little just the way Ruthie always liked.

After a few moments of silence, Martin finally spoke, "So, I heard you and T Bone broke up."

Ruthie had expected this but not so gently. She had expected him to be smug. She almost wanted him to be smug just because that should indicate he feels something for her. _Maybe Mac was wrong._ "Yeah, we did."

That was the end of the dialogue. Instead, they just stood there staring at each other; almost willing each other to say something that could change their relationship. But neither one of them wanted to put themselves out on that limb again just to be rejected.

Their stare fest was interrupted when Mr. Brewer came walking in the door. "Hi, Ruthie. My don't you look pretty tonight." He gave Ruthie a little hug. "Don't you think so, Martin?" He put his hand on his son's shoulder.

Martin seemed stunned by that questioned. "Yeah, yeah. She looks great." He stuttered.

Ruthie blushed. "Thanks." She said meekly.

"Well, let's go find that great food I'm sure your mother's prepared." Mr. Brewer suggested taking Ruthie's arm and steering her toward the kitchen. "I haven't talk to you in ages, Ruthie. We really should catch up." His voice faded into the hallway as Martin trailed behind. His father loved Ruthie, which was great, but he never quite understood why he loved them more than all the other girls who've been in Martin's life.

Ruthie sat quietly at the picnic table listening to the occasional words that came out of Felicity's mouth. So far the party had gone along swimmingly. T Bone was preoccupied, probably purposely, playing with Sam and David. Her parents hadn't made her feel guilty or embarrassed and Jane had maintained her composure. The only one who had been somewhat of a problem was Mac who had kept going in between Ruthie and Martin trying to get them to talk to each other. Margaret finally got him to stop by suggesting they go off somewhere to make out.

Ruthie watched Martin, who was off in a corner of the yard playing with Aaron. She felt bad from him. Three years ago, he would have been right in the middle of the action but now he was confined to a corner. It sucked. Martin had gone from being treated like a loved member of the family by the Camdens to being treated like one of those relatives you only invite to be polite.

It was so different from the way Sandy was treated. When everyone found out Sandy was pregnant, she became embraced into the Camden family but Martin was pushed out. In her heart, Ruthie knew it had more to do with the fact Martin hurt her than Martin getting Sandy pregnant. Her parents wanted to protect her from any further hurt.

"Ruthie, we haven't really gotten to talk. Tell us. Do you have any idea where you want to go after community college?" Mrs. Bennett asked as she and her husband took a seat across the table from Ruthie and their daughter.

"Mom. Do know how sick people my age hate get hearing that question?" Felicity complained rolling her eyes.

"Felicity." Rev. Bennett said sternly giving Felicity that look that meant don't disrespect your mother. He was tall man that could be quite intimidating if he wanted. Mrs. Bennett, on the other hand, was very short and looked like she couldn't hurt a fly.

"It's okay." Ruthie assured her friend before returning to Mrs. Bennett's question. "I'm not sure what college I want to go to. Probably somewhere in state but I have thought about returning to Scotland for college. I spent six months there when I was 16." Ruthie noticed Martin had moved over to the food table which was close enough to over hear her conversation. She wondered if he did it on purpose.

"Really? I spent a year of college in Scotland. I enjoyed it immensely but it does depend on what you want to study on whether it is helpful. I was a history major so it helped me a lot. What are you thinking about majoring in?"

"Psychology." Ruthie surprised herself when she said that. She didn't know what had possessed her to say that. As far as she knew she had no idea what she wanted to study. She looked over at Martin who was staring at her. Obviously, he heard what she said. As their eyes met, she realized why she said that. "I grew up loving listening in on everyone's conversations so why not convert that over to listening to people's problems." She turned back to Mrs. Bennett. It felt good to finally know exactly what she wanted to do with her life. It was weird way to figure it out but Ruthie found herself certain that it was right.

"Excuse me." Eric stood up on the back porch interrupting everyone's conversations. "I like to make a toast to a young man who's grown very close to my heart and to the heart of my family. Even though he will be leaving our family tomorrow, I'd like him to know that he will always have a place here." Staring directly at T Bone, who was sitting on the grass in front of the porch with the twins, Eric continued, "T Bone, I'd like to thank you for helping us as we went through my diagnosis, which by the way said I should have been dead by now. A lot doctors know." The crowd laughed lightly. "And I know Lucy thanks you for helping her through the aftermath of her miscarriage." Lucy nodded with tears in her eyes from the lawn chair. "And we thank you for everything else you've done for this family. And I'm sure we haven't seen the end of you." Eric ended his speech glancing meaningfully at Ruthie hoping she got his message.

Ruthie just looked down at her hands. _Why can't they understand? I don't love him._

Eric got off the porch and gave T Bone a bear a hug and soon a line formed with the members of the party saying goodbye to T Bone. Ruthie remained at her seat at the table and Martin went back to his corner with Aaron.

It was around one a.m. that Ruthie awoke realizing she was hungry since she had eaten hardly anything at the party. Sneaking quietly downstairs, she hoped there were still some of those chocolate chip cookies her Mom had made left in the kitchen.

She was startled to find T Bone sitting at the counter munching on those same cookies when she came down the stairs. Once again, she felt like running back up the stairs before he saw her but it was too late.

"Hungry too?" T Bone asked looking up from his plate.

_We'll have to have the post break up talk sometime. Why not now?_ She thought as she took a seat on the other bench at the counter. "Yeah. I guess I wasn't too hungry earlier."

T Bone nodded his head. "Ruthie, I'm sorry about reacting the way I did about the break up and I'm sorry about not calling you this summer. Basically, I'm sorry for being an idiot."

Ruthie sighed and turned her lips up a little. "It's okay. I'm sorry that I hurt you but I just felt like it was the right thing to do."

T Bone perked up. "Felt?"

Ruthie scrunched her face up. "I mean feel. I still feel like it was the right thing to do."

T Bone lowered his shoulders. "Yeah, I thought so. I glad you're honest. It's better than being with someone who's lying to me."

Ruthie just nodded.

"Here, you can have these. I've had enough." T Bone pushed the plate of cookies over to his former girlfriend. "Good night." He got up and started heading up the stairs.

"Hey, T Bone." Ruthie called after him.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Just because I don't love you, doesn't mean I won't miss you because I will. I really will."

He smiled a little. "Thanks. That's good to know."

Ruthie sighed a breath of relief once he was gone. _I hope that is the end of it._ She thought before clamping her teeth down on one of the cookies.

**Next on Far Away:** While visiting Sequoia College, Ruthie has a bitter confrontation with Martin. (Coming October 27)


	5. Mothers and Daughters

Hey all! Sorry to make you wait but now the story coincides with real time. This chapter occurs in late October while all the previous chapters occurred late August/early September. The next chapter is a Thanksgiving chapter so you all will have to wait again. Sorry. I promise the story will pick up by January.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a pivotal one. And I'm sorry in advance if I confuse anyone over trying to explain Ruthie's feelings toward the end of the chapter. I just feel that when Ruthie was 16. She was in love with Martin but only knew how to show that through an immature obsession. Now at 18, she knows how to love but has screwed up for herself. It was hard for me to be concise in explaining it in the story.

One more note and I promise to get to the story. I know some of you really wanted Simon with Cecilia or Deena but I ultimately feel neither one was the right girl for him. So in this chapter, you will get first word of who is fiancé is. She's a completely knew character.

**Chapter 5: Mothers and Daughters**

"Tell me why I'm doing this again?" Ruthie asked as she sat on her bed Indian style.

"Because Sequoia has one of the best psychology departments in the state. Anyways, it's a big school. The chance of you running into Martin is slim to nil." Felicity responded over the receiver.

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "It's not Martin I'm worried about. It's my Mom. We haven't had one serious conversation since we returned from our trip. And that was two months ago. My Mom just doesn't like it that I broke up with T Bone or the idea that I would go to the same college as Martin."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Maybe if you two talked, she would understand." Felicity said wisely.

"Yeah, maybe." Ruthie replied weakly.

"Look at it this way, at least your Mom isn't teaching your history class." Felicity took back the tone of the teenager she was.

Ruthie laughed a little. "Yeah, you'd think there'd be a law against parents teaching the same classes their kids are in."

"Yeah." It was Felicity's turn to sound depressed.

"Thanks for the advice. I better go find my Mom and drag her into the car." Ruthie sighed. "This is going to be a great day." She continued sarcastically.

"Good luck." Felicity said before hanging up.

'Talky.' The license plate on the car in front of the Camden van read. _I can't believe how it's taunting me._ Ruthie thought feeling like she was going to slam her head on the steering wheel if her Mom uttered another word about Simon's upcoming nuptials.

It had been like this for the past three hours. Annie went on and on about the plans she was making with Simon's fiancé, Megan while Ruthie just drove. She almost wished now that she had never gotten her learner's permit else maybe her mom would have done the driving and wouldn't have talked so much.

"Oh, did I tell you. Megan found the perfect Maid of Honor's dress so she's going to email a picture of it to you." Annie said.

Ruthie blinked. "Tell me again why I'm Megan's Maid of Honor."

Annie gave her daughter that look. "Because Megan doesn't have any sisters and her mother has passed on. Plus, she knows how close you and Simon were as kids. You should be honored."

Ruthie shrugged. "I am. I just think it's a little strange to ask a girl you hardly know to be your Maid of Honor."

"Well, you must have made a good impression when you met her at graduation." Annie smiled. "Uh, that's the exit coming up. You better get back into the right lane."

Ruthie maneuvered the car into the right lane and soon after that into the exit for the college. _Thank God we're here. I don't think I can take anymore. _But Ruthie knew she still had a three hour car ride home which would mostly likely consist of Annie telling Ruthie about how much better Crawford is compared to Sequoia.

"Well, that was nice." Annie commented as they walked out of the student center.

"Yeah, the campus is beautiful." Ruthie admired the Palm trees that lined the sidewalk. "And I was really impressed by the psychology department."

Annie seemed irked by the comment. "You know Ruthie, I don't know if you should be tying yourself down to that major at the moment especially since you seemed to just randomly come up with it a few months ago."

Ruthie rolled her eyes but was glad to see her Mom be assertive. "Mom, I know it seemed random. But trust me. I truly believe this is what God wants me to do."

Annie continued walking next to her daughter. "Okay, honey. I'm just saying think about it. Think about your major and think about the college you want to go to. Crawford has a well respected psychology department too."

Ruthie stopped to look her Mom in the eyes. "Mother, please. This is my decision."

Annie didn't seem to buy that. "I know. I just don't think you should decide to go to a college because a certain young man by the name of…"

"Ruthie! Mrs. Camden!" A familiar voice from behind cut Annie off.

They turned around to see Martin rushing up to them. On his heels, was a blue-eyed blonde who looked like she could be a supermodel. Ruthie immediately felt some boil up inside her and felt her eyes glued menacingly on the blonde.

"What are you two doing here?" Martin asked breathless from trying to catch up with them.

Annie looked at her daughter expectantly but she was still staring at the blonde, who now looked uncomfortable under Ruthie's gaze. "We came so Ruthie could check out the school. She's thinking of transferring here."

Martin's face lit up with this information. "Really! That's great." He look at the brunette smiling.

Ruthie was finally ready to break her silence. "Hi. I'm Ruthie. And you are?" She stuck out her hand for the blonde to shake.

The girl looked at Martin hesitantly before taking Ruthie's hand. "Vanessa. I'm…"

She didn't finish her sentence before Ruthie started up again, "Did you know he has a two year old son? Yeah, and ever since he was born, Martin's been a little fickle, shall I say?" Ruthie's voice reached a new level of snottiness.

"Ruthie." Annie touched her daughters hand to get her to stop.

But she wouldn't. "First he slept with Sandy and then he started dating Meredith until she found out about Sandy and then he tried to marry Sandy but screwed that up by being interested in Jane and then he dated me and Jane at the same time."

Vanessa was taken aback and Martin looked appalled. He quickly grabbed Ruthie's arm and dragged her across the grass behind a nearby building leaving Annie to try and apologize to Vanessa.

"Let go of me!" Ruthie declared pulling her arm from Martin's hand.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Martin exclaimed.

Ruthie shrugged. "I'm just letting your new girlfriend know what kind of guy you are."

Martin shook his head in disbelief. "You have no right to be jealous. You're the one who turned me down."

"Well, you're the one who two-timed me."

"I'm sorry. I said I was sorry. I messed up and I've tried to make amends."

"Amends. What amends? All you did was shortly say you were sorry and that you decided you rather be with me than Jane because you found me more physically attractive." Ruthie protested.

"You know how much I put myself out there when I said that. It's not easy telling a girl who I claimed to be like a sister for years, that you have romantic feelings for her." Martin shot back obviously hurt that Ruthie found nothing of worth in words he had practiced for a week.

"Maybe you put yourself out there like I put myself out there when I thought you broke up with Meredith because you wanted to be with me only to find out you got Sandy pregnant." Ruthie felt tears welling up in her eyes as past feelings came back full force.

Martin looked like he was going to join Ruthie and her tears. "You know what? Forget it. Obviously, you will never forgive me for all the stupid, idiotic things I've done in the past. Things I hate myself for. But if you ever do decide to forgive me, don't be surprised if I'm not around." And with that Martin walked off.

Ruthie felt the tears coming down her cheeks. She felt the words forming in the back of her head but they were coming too late. "I forgive you, Martin." She whispered.

It took her a few minutes to gain her composure again. When she finally did, she wiped her eyes and headed back to find her Mom waiting on a bench. Vanessa was nowhere in sight.

Annie jumped up from the bench. "Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm fine." Ruthie said but her blotchy face said otherwise. "I just want to go home."

Annie put her arms around her daughter and started walking toward the parking lot. "Okay. Would you rather I drive?"

"Yeah." Ruthie nodded looking down at the ground.

The car drive home was distinctively quieter than the drive there. Ruthie remained silent staring down at her fidgeting hands. Annie tried to bring up some light topics but could tell they didn't help lift Ruthie's spirits at all.

When they finally arrived home, it was dark and the Camden house was aglow with light as Annie drove into the driveway.

They got out of the car. It seemed as soon as Ruthie stepped on terra firma, the reality of the situation hit her. And it didn't help to be reminded that Martin's father lived across the street. She wouldn't be able to avoid him. Two years ago, she had been heartbroken because the only way her heart knew how to love was to obsess. After she got over the obsession, she hardened her heart. Now she was the reason for her own broken heart, just as she learned how to be in love.

Annie noticed Ruthie gasped and put her arm on the van to support herself. Annie rushed over to Ruthie. "What's wrong?"

Ruthie looked up at her Mom's concerned face. Her mom loved her so much despite how much she disagreed with Ruthie's decisions. An overwhelming feeling of need for her mother's love came into her heart. Collapsing into Annie's arm, Ruthie started bawling like a baby. Annie just held her daughter tightly. Tears forming in her own eyes.

**Next on Far Away:** A family reunion at the Camden house this Thanksgiving proves to be just as exciting as ever when Mary and Carlos bring along an unexpected guest. (November 17)


	6. It Takes a Little Convincing

Here's chapter 6. It's all taken more from Ruthie's point of view which is why I don't expand too much on Mary and Carlos even though they are pivotal in this chapter.

**Chapter 6: It Takes a Little Convincing**

People bustled in and out of the airport entrance. Each one of them passing by the Camden clan with a curious look wondering whether such an already large family could possibly be awaiting the arrival of more members.

Ruthie, Sam and David sat slouched on the low brick wall that edged a pitiful looking garden. "Why didn't we let them take the taxi like last time?" David complained.

Annie shot him an exasperated look from her place on the bench. "Because we want them all to feel like we love them and we miss them."

"I guess we didn't love them and miss them the last time they came visiting." Ruthie said sarcastically. This time she was on her brothers' side. She had spent all day at school and had a term paper to write but yet her parents insisted she come welcome Matt, Mary, The Colonel, Grandma Ruth and their respected spouses and children at the airport.

It was Eric's turn to defend the airport visitation. "No. It's just that the last time we hadn't been given the hint that one or more of our prodigal family members may be moving back home. We want to make sure they understand how much we love it when they come home."

Ruthie rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait to get that degree in psychology so she could officially declare her family insane.

"I don't know. I've talked to Matt and Mary a lot lately and neither one of them have said anything about moving. Are you sure you heard the Colonel correctly?" Lucy reasoned.

"I got to agree with Lucy, Dad. Matt and Mary are pretty settled in New York." Simon added. He and Megan arrived in town yesterday.

"He said on the phone last week, that when they all arrive this week, we should expect some news involving a moving truck." Eric said.

"I hope it's Mary!" Sam exclaimed.

"I hope it's Matt!" David countered.

"I hope it's both of them!" Annie said dreamily.

Kevin and Lucy just looked at each other like they knew the truth and Ruthie rolled her eyes again. _I swear they are all insane._

"Well, it looks like we're about to find out. There they are." Kevin pointed while stabling Savannah, who was squirming, in his arms.

And there they were indeed. The Colonel and Ruth led the pack in their usual proper attire. Matt and Sarah followed each with a twin in their arms. Trailing them, was Mary and Carlos also each with a twin in their arms. Charlie was running forward to greet his grandparents and aunts and uncles. A mysterious tall, red-headed teenage girl sulked behind the Riveras.

"Grandpa!!" Charlie yelled running into Eric's arms.

Eric lifted him up. "How's my little guy doing today?"

"Awesome." Declared the blonde, curly-headed, three and a half year-old.

"Aww, it's so great to see you all!" Annie almost cried. Soon everyone was hugging and talking at the same time. Passerbyers were staring even more.

When everyone calmed down, Eric announced, "Well, let's go. I've got the van and Kevin's got his SUV so hopefully everyone will fit."

"Uh, wait." Mary held up her hand. "I want you all to meet, Cassandra." She put her hands on the girl's shoulders from behind. "She's been living with me and Carlos for a few months now."

All the Glen Oak members of the family widened their eyes.

"Wow! This family sure knows how to deal with surprises." Cassandra said sarcastically, folding her arms while smirking at the Camden's blank faces.

"So Mary and Carlos just took this girl in without telling your parents?" Felicity tried clear up the situation. Ruthie had called her with the news as soon as she had a chance to get away from the family festivities.

"Yep. I knew we couldn't get through a visit from Mary without some sort bombshell." Ruthie declared thrilled.

"Well, it's about time you sounded happy but isn't it the wrong time?" Felicity mused.

"I can't help it. It feels like old times. One of my siblings does something crazy and I just sit back and make wise commentaries on it." Ruthie almost squealed.

Felicity laughed. "Unfortunately I'll never understand that since I'm an only child. Anyways, changing the subject, I have something I'd like to ask you."

"Shoot." Ruthie replied.

"Well, my Dad was hoping that you and I would be willing to lead a Bible study for sixth grade girls at our church. It would only be a one hour a week and I think it would be really great." Felicity spouted excitedly.

Ruthie sighed. "I don't know, Felicity. You know I'm not that big on church stuff."

"What are you talking about. You know more about religion than I do." Felicity asked in disbelief.

"That's because all I did in Scotland was read books on religion. They have an amazing library there."

"I thought you spent all you time going out with boys."

Ruthie gulped. "Okay. So I exaggerated a little bit. And we're not really talking about religion. We're talking about Christianity which if you want to get technical is a faith not a religion."

Felicity grinned. "See you do know something. Come on, Ruthie. I know you'd be great as a leader."

Ruthie smiled slightly. "True I am a natural born leader." She said with fake pomposity.

It was just then that Cassandra walked into the room. She hardly even looked at Ruthie before starting to rummage through Ruthie's dresser drawers.

"Ruthie? Are you still there?" Felicity called over the phone.

Ruthie's eyes were still on Cassandra wondering what she was doing. "Uh, yeah. Hey can I get back to you on that Bible study idea?" She hung up before she could even hear Felicity's reply.

Cassandra had pulled a notebook out of one of the drawers and opened it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ruthie exclaimed jumping off her bed.

Cassandra looked up from the book. "What better way to learn about someone but to read their diary." Looking back down at Ruthie's journal, she added, "Ooh, who's Martin. You're boyfriend?"

"No. And give me that!" Ruthie pulled her journal from Cassandra's grasp. "You have no right to get into my personal stuff!"

"Can I help it if this place is boring?" Cassandra complained. "I can't believe Mary and Carlos dragged me here. I can't wait to get away."

"Well, I think it will be awhile before you can get out of this family since Mary and Carlos are probably going to adopt you." Ruthie, still angry, wasn't even thinking about what she was saying.

Cassandra for the first time seemed speechless. "They're not adopting me. They're just…"

"Waiting until you can talk them into letting you go live on the streets? Yeah, right. There's one thing you got to learn about our family. We tend to take in kids in need. And if since your only fifteen, there's a ninety-nine percent chance that you're going to be adopted." Ruthie showed off her reasoning skills.

"You think you're so smart. Well, guess what? This time you're wrong." Cassandra retorted weakly before running out of the room almost running right into Megan.

"What was that about?" Megan asked coming into the room. Megan was a pretty blonde with crystal clear blue eyes. Simon met her last year during his senior year in college. They fell in love and got engaged. Their wedding is planned for next month. They plan to continue living in LA where Simon has a job at a small production company and Megan pursues a career in acting.

"I got a little angry when she got into my journal." Ruthie explained.

"She certainly does seem troubled." Megan commented.

Ruthie nodded starting to feel bad for the way she acted. "I guess, I should go apologize. She is a guest in this house and a possible future niece, right?"

"That would probably be wise." Megan agreed.

The foyer was empty and so was the living room, Ruthie noticed as she descended the stairs. When she reached the kitchen, she found it empty also. _Where is everyone?_ She wondered. It was only on her way back into the foyer that she heard voices from inside her father's office. Curiosity taking over, she moved closer to the door.

"When are you two going to realize that I've grown up?" Mary's voice exclaimed inside the office. "I'm not that stupid, immature, fickle, crazy girl anymore."

"We know that honey but taking on a teenager at your young age is not an easy task." Annie replied.

"I've grown up with many cousins and siblings of all ages." Ruthie heard Carlos add. "I'm quite prepare with dealing with Cassandra."

"Yeah, as her former basketball coach, I seemed to be the only one to get through to her." Mary explained.

"Former?" Eric questioned. "I thought you were still the coach."

"It's not me that got removed. It was Cassandra. She was pulled off the team after she got caught trying to steal from the school's petty cash. And it wasn't the first trouble she had gotten herself into. It took me and Carlos becoming foster parents and saying that we would take her in and make sure she'd be good to keep her from being expelled. She's incredibly smart. She needs to be in school."

"We understand that but…" Eric started.

"But what?" Mary practically yelled. "This is mine and Carlos's life and we've decided to adopt her. We love her and you can't stop us."

Ruthie had become so engrossed in the conversation, she didn't hear Cassandra sneak behind her toward the front door. But Ruthie did hear the door shut. Turning around quickly, Ruthie rushed toward the door and opened it to see a shadow that looked a lot like Cassandra run down the street. "Hey, stop! Where are you going?!" Ruthie yelled futilely. She knew it was too late to run after her especially in dark and in the heels she was wearing.

Mary, Carlos, Eric and Annie must of heard Ruthie yell because they came rushing out of the office.

"What's going on?" Eric demanded.

"Cassandra. She's run away." Ruthie said breathlessly.

Mary gasped.

Carlos grabbed his coat off the rack. "Well, let's go. We got to find her."

"I don't think she's around here." Ruthie stated looking over at The Colonel as they walked down the dark neighborhood street.

"Affirmative." The Colonel replied. "We should return home and see if she's returned."

They turned around a walked along the sidewalk quietly.

"So what have you done that my son doesn't agree with?" The Colonel finally spoke.

Ruthie looked up at him questioningly. "Huh?"

"Well, during all the phone conversations I've had with your father over the past few months, his discretely left you out. And I've learned when he does that, it means that that particular kid has done something he doesn't like."

Ruthie smiled at her grandfather's deduction skills. "Yeah, well, you're right. I broke up with T Bone and he and Mom weren't too happy about it."

"T Bone? He's that furry headed guy that lived with you, right?"

Ruthie laughed. "Yeah. That's him. Mom and Dad love him and when he went to live with his father, they were crushed. I can't help but feel a little guilty. I'm the reason he moved."

The Colonel stopped walking and turned to his granddaughter. "Well, you're not guilty. I'm sure you had good reason to break up with him and you have no control over decisions he makes."

"Thanks." Ruthie murmured.

They continued walking but The Colonel wasn't done with his probe. "Something tells me something else is bothering you."

Ruthie let her body give a little. "You're right again. I had this huge fight with Martin last month."

"The marine's son. I always thought there was something between you two." The Colonel said.

"Maybe but we've been given several chances. I don't think God has anymore planned. I'm pretty sure it's over." Ruthie claimed.

The Colonel chuckled. "You never know what God has planned. Are there any other guys on the horizon?"

Ruthie shrugged. "Not really. I mean, there is this guy in my English class, Byrant. He likes me and he seems nice enough but I don't know if I'm really ready to date."

"My advice is to go out with him. The best way to get over a setback is to move forward not to dwell in the past."

"That's not bad advice…Grandpa."

The Colonel winced at Ruthie's address.

As they got in view of the Camden home, a thought came across Ruthie's mind, "You and Grandma Ruth are the ones moving to Glen Oak. Aren't you?"

The Colonel was surprised. "You always were the smart one. Weren't you?"

Ruthie smiled. "Guilty as charged."

"C'mon. Let's go see if Cassandra was found." The Colonel quickened his pace.

Making their way through the back gate, the two ran into Matt coming out of the house.

"Hey." He greeted. "We found Cassandra in the park. Mary and Carlos are talking to her in the living room right now."

"Well, I think I go join them." The Colonel said as if he were about to go on a military mission.

Matt and Ruthie watched him go into the house. "I think he's going to give Cassandra a piece of his mind." Matt turned to Ruthie.

"Yeah." Ruthie agreed.

"It figures we couldn't get through a family get together without some drama." Matt commented.

Ruthie laughed slightly. "Yeah. And I have a feeling we'll have some more once the Colonel and Grandma Ruth tell Mom and Dad about their big plans."

"Ahh. So he told you."

"No. I figured it out."

Matt shaked his finger at his sister. "You always were the smart one."

"That's what the Colonel said."

"Well, he's right. I better get back to Lucy's before Kevin locks me out." Matt said. "Goodnight." He hugged his sister. "It's good to see you."

Ruthie returned the hug. "It's good to see you too. I got to go in too. I need to make a call to Felicity. She convinced me to help lead a sixth grade girls Bible study."

"Good for you." Matt compliment.

"Thanks." Ruthie said before they both took their separate ways.

"Oh, by the way." Matt turned around for a second. "Simon and Megan are making out in your room so you may want to break them up."

Ruthie smiled. "Aye, aye, sir." She saluted him.

Walking into the house, Ruthie didn't care so much about whether her parents weren't convinced of the choices she has made lately. She was just ready to move ahead and see what more was out there. Much like Mary and Carlos were doing.

**Next time on Far Away**: During Simon's wedding, Ruthie and Martin share a meaningful dance. (December 15) This will be the last really long break for a while. I promise.


	7. The Wedding

Sorry this is late! I had a family thing yesterday and totally spaced that I needed to upload a new chapter. Without anymore delay, here's chapter 7:

**Chapter 7- The Wedding**

The sanctuary was filled with people. From church members to the extended Camden family to Megan's many brothers. Eric entered to the front of the church in his pastor's robe. Simon entered next from the right followed by Matt, his best man. Sam and David ushered Annie to her seat. The romantic music began playing; Lucy made her way down the aisle as bridesmaid with Kevin on her arm. She was followed by Mary with Carlos on her arm. Megan's niece came down spreading flower petals along the aisle and her three year-old nephew toddled down the aisle holding a white pillow with the wedding rings upon it.

Ruthie entered the sanctuary next. She beamed in her pink silk gown holding a bouquet of lilies. She caught eyes with Bryant for a second as she descended down the aisle. She decided to take the Colonel's advice and plus, she needed a date for the wedding. Her eyes quickly moved off Bryant when she noticed Martin sitting next to Sandy and Jonathan. His eyes were on her but they didn't read anger or hate. They seemed to look at her with love? Ruthie blinked to remind herself to not look at him. _It was over. Wasn't it?_

Taking her place to the left side, she could still feel Martin's eyes on her even as he stood for the wedding march. Megan came down the aisle in a beautiful strapless, white gown. Her lace veil framed her face as if a picture. No wonder Simon couldn't take her eyes off her. In the presence of the beautiful bride, Ruthie couldn't understand why Martin was still looking at her.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Eric asked as Megan and her father reached the altar.

"I do." Said Megan's grayed, slightly plump father. He kissed her on the cheek before moving to stand next to Matt.

The wedding proceeded with the normal vows from there. Ruthie tried her best to focus on her brother's big moment but as she wrapped her mind around the vows, she found her gaze shift to Martin. They stared at each other as if silently saying the vows to each other.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Eric's announcement knocked Ruthie out of her trance. She snapped her attention back at the new married couple clapping and laughing like the rest of the congregation. Yet in the back of her mind, she wondered if she and Martin still had a chance.

As a cold breeze struck her body, Ruthie pulled her wool coat closer to herself. She stood on the steps of the church watching people travel toward the parking lot. She tapped her foot impatiently. _Where is Martin?_ She wondered not believing anyone was left in the church but yet she hadn't seen him leave.

Just then the church doors open. Ruthie braced herself for what was about to take place but quickly let it go when she realized it was Bryant. _I forgot about Bryant._ She felt guilty for not remembering her date.

"There you are." The shaggy blonde said coming up to Ruthie. "I've been looking the entire church for you."

Ruthie smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I was eager to get to reception." She lied.

"Well, then let's go." Byrant grabbed Ruthie's arm and guided her toward the parking lot.

As they walked away, Martin came out of the church. He watched Ruthie arm in arm with some guy he didn't know and sighed disappointedly.

"So what are you majoring in?" Bryant asked Ben at the table he shared with Ruthie, Felicity and her beau. Ben was on winter break and came to visit Felicity for a short time.

"Engineering." Ben answered. He was a tall young man with short blonde hair. He was quite handsome and polite. Felicity was lucky to have him.

"That's cool." Bryant replied.

Ruthie wasn't paying attention at all to the conversation. She fiddled with her glass of punch while every once and a while carefully sneaking a peek a Martin who was talking with Sandy, Jonathan, Kevin and Lucy at a table across the lawn.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Simon standing there in his tuxedo and a big smile. "Would you do me the honor of this dance?" He asked.

Ruthie laughed. "Sure." Turning to Bryant. "I won't be long."

"No problem." Bryant said genuinely.

Simon took his sister's arm and led her to the dance floor.

"So are you glad to be married?" Ruthie asked as they started to dance.

"Yes. I'm thrilled. I love Megan so much."

Ruthie shook her head. "I don't know. I still kinda think you should have married Rose." She teased.

"Rose wasn't that bad. Was she?" Simon pondered.

Ruthie scrunched up her face. "I hate to break it to you but she was horrible. But then again, she seemed to get better as time went on."

Simon laughed. "Yeah. She did. I think she's really happy with Umberto. It's funny how things work out."

"Yeah, it is. Life just has a way of making turns you don't expect." Ruthie stated meaningfully.

Simon looked at his sister deeply. He knew there was something heavy on her mind. And he had a pretty good idea who it was but yet he knew his sister well enough to not bring it up. "You know. I really miss you when I'm away from home."

"I miss you too." Ruthie looked up at her brother.

"You should come visit us sometime in LA." Simon suggested.

"I'd like that. I'll see if I can twist Mom and Dad's arms."

They continued dancing in silence. Ruthie felt herself stiffen as she noticed Martin approaching them. He tapped on Simon's shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Simon looked at his sister for a moment before saying, "Sure. I should probably get back to my bride."

Simon transferred Ruthie into Martin's arms as Ruthie felt a mixture of excitement to be with Martin and anger at Simon for putting her there.

Neither one of them said anything for a few moments. Ruthie was trying her best not to tremble with Martin's hands around her waist.

Martin finally spoke. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Sorry for the way I spoke to you that day. I over reacted. I tend to do that."

Ruthie finally looked him in the eye. "You're sorry? I'm then one who should be sorry. I should have forgiven you right then and there. And for that I'm sorry. And also, I truly forgive you for everything."

Martin chuckled a little. "I'm glad."

"So…" Ruthie mumbled gazing into his eyes trying to figure out what was going to happen next.

Martin blinked. "So I guess this means we can go back to being friends."

Ruthie's heart stopped pounded. She stared at him in surprised but quickly tried to recover. "Right. Friends. Just good ol' Ruthie and Martin again." She looked down in disappointment.

"Yeah." Martin uttered sounding as disappointed as Ruthie.

Trying to recover, Ruthie nonchalantly asked, "So, how's Vanessa."

Martin laughed a little confusing Ruthie. "She's fine I guess. You'd have to ask her fiancé. I was just her lab partner, Ruthie."

"Oh" was all Ruthie could make out. Her cheeks were burning red.

The music stopped. They reluctantly moved apart.

"I should go. I promised Sandy I'd pick up Aaron at the babysitter's." Martin said.

"Yeah. Me too."

Martin looked at her weird.

"I mean, I should get back to my…date." She gulped suddenly realizing she had been slow dancing with Martin right in front of Bryant. _Am I the worst date or what?_

"Talk to you later." Martin waved goodbye.

Ruthie closed her eyes, breathed in and turned around on her heel. Walking to Bryant, she tried to think of something to say if he asked who she was dancing with.

But when she got to the table, Bryant graciously didn't say anything about it. "Hey, I'm glad your back. While you were dancing, a found an extra lemon tart. I know you were disappointed when you thought they were all gone."

Ruthie smiled. "Thanks." She sat down and took a bite out of the tart. "Hey, what happened to Felicity and Ben?"

"Oh, they're on the dance floor." Ben replied pointing to the couple.

"Oh." Ruthie fell silent. _Bryant really is a sweet guy. _"Bryant?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to go out again on a more private date?"

"I loved to."

"Good."


	8. And Unto to this Day a Child is Born

I thought give you all a early Christmas present and post the 8th chapter a little bit early. Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 8: ****And Unto**** this Day a Child is Born**

It was Christmas Eve and the Camden family that included Matt, Sarah and twins, Jacob and Joseph, were gathered in the living room. Mary, Carlos, Charlie and the twins, Carmen and Jenny, were in Puerto Rico with Carlos' family. Simon and Megan were still on their honeymoon. The Colonel and Ruth had gone back to New York to tie up some loose ends and spend the holiday with George, who had returned from Iraq on a short furlough. He didn't have the time to travel to California.

Ruthie sat on the floor next to the Christmas tree. Dressed in a red baby doll dress and black leggings she looked stylish yet festive. The Camdens were in the midst of their usual Christmas tradition where each member of the family gives a gift they made or gave up some of their own to get a gift for the person who's name they drew out of a hat.

"I love it." Ruthie exclaimed lifted a chunky, black beaded necklace out of the box in her lap. "Thank you, Sarah. Did you make it?"

"Yes. It's my new hobby. I find it relaxing." The curly, darked-haired young woman explained. Even though Sarah was Jewish, she celebrated Christmas with Matt since he grew up with the holiday.

"Well, it looks great with my outfit." Ruthie clasped the necklace around her neck.

"My turn!" David exclaimed practically climbing over Ruthie's lap to reach a poorly wrapped gift that lay near her knee. He then hurried over to Lucy, who was sitting in the arm chair, and dropped the gift in her lap.

Lucy carefully unwrapped the gift to reveal a wood box painted pink with the word 'Lucy' painted in white on the lid.

"I made it myself!" David declared.

"With a little help." Annie added from her place on the couch.

"Well, I love it." Lucy said generously leaning over to give her little brother a hug and a kiss. As she leaned back, her face suddenly paled.

Kevin noticed Lucy's strange reaction. "Are you okay, Luc?"

Lucy gulped. "My water just broke."

"What?" Kevin looked like he was going to faint.

Annie sprang up into action. "Kevin, you and Eric can take Lucy to the van. Matt, call the hospital and let them know we're coming. Sarah, you can watch the kids."

"We want to come." Sam and David shouted.

Annie hestitated a second. "Okay. You guys head out to car. Ruthie, can you get Lucy's suitcase."

"Sure." Ruthie said breathlessly.

"It's in our bedroom." Kevin said as he helped Lucy up from her chair.

Ruthie dashed out of the living room over to the kitchen and out the backdoor toward the Kinkirk house. Her heart was beating with adrenaline as she was sure the rest of the family's hearts were also. Lucy didn't have the best track record with pregnancy. During her first pregnancy, she almost lost Savannah and her second pregnancy ended tragically in a miscarriage. Ruthie would do anything for this baby to be born quickly and healthy.

Rushing into her sister's house, Ruthie ran up the stairs grab the suitcase that stood near the door of the bedroom and was out of the house as quick as a wink.

The hospital was cold as always. Ruthie hugged her arms trying to warm her body. The clanging of some food carts could be heard down the hall. Sam and David slept peacefully on the couch across from Ruthie. It was midnight. It was official Christmas. It had been three hours since they brought Lucy to the hospital. An hour since Ruthie last heard from Matt that there had been some complications.

Ruthie got up. Hoping if she moved around a little she would warm up. Pacing about the room, she felt herself going more and more crazy as she heard the ticking of the clock on the wall. Oh how she wished Sam and David has agreed to stay at home else she wouldn't be stuck a floor away from the maternity ward in the children's waiting room.

Impulsively, she grabbed the cell phone out of her purse and started dialing a number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Martin!" Ruthie exclaimed.

"Ruthie? What are you doing calling at this hour? Are you okay?" His voice changed from confused to concerned.

"I'm fine. But Lucy's in labor and I'm here in this waiting room all alone and…" Ruthie felt like she was about to cry.

"Just hang on. I'll be right there." Martin said quickly before hanging up.

The voices of a some nurses passing by the waiting room traveled into Ruthie's ear causing her to stir from her sleep. Nestled deeper down into what she thought was a pillow, she tried to fall back into a deep slumber. That failed to happened when she realized her pillow was moving up down slightly as if breathing. Shooting her eyes open and seeing her brothers asleep across from her, she realized she was still in the waiting room at the hospital. _What time is it?_ She thought forgetting a moment about her "pillow." Her watch read 1:30 in the morning.

She wondered how Lucy's was and was about to get up when she realized she had her head resting on Martin's chest and his arm was around her. _When did he get here?_ She wondered finding herself blushing even though Martin was asleep. She gently lifted herself up and out of his arms. He stirred but she was able to get herself situated at the other of end of the couch before he fully awakened.

"Hey, sleepy." She teased. "When did you get here?"

Martin blinked a little and straightened his back. "Um." He looked at his watch. "About an hour ago. You were asleep when I arrived. I just figured it would be best to let you sleep than have you wake up and worry."

Ruthie smiled gently. "Thanks. And thanks for coming. I just needed a friend."

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Martin smiled back.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds before Annie came rushing into the room.

"It's a girl. And Lucy's doing great!" She announced enthusiastically causing Sam and David to wake up.

"We're uncles again!" They proclaimed immediately awake.

"Yes. And I'm a grandmother seven times over." Annie clasped her hands. It was at that moment she noticed Martin standing behind Ruthie. "Oh, Martin. Why are you here?"

Martin was about to answer but Ruthie's interrupted. "I called him. I felt a little lonely and worried down here by myself."

Annie obvious irked by the fact that Ruthie was finding dependence on Martin again coldly replied. "Well, I guess we should have kept you more informed on the labor. Of course, you can come see the baby too if you want."

"Thank you, Mrs. Camden." Martin responded politely. "I'd love to see the new member of the Kinkirk clan."

"We want to see it too." Sam jumped up.

"Yeah." David came after.

"You all can see the baby. She's in the nursery right now. Lucy's sleeping." Annie motioned for the young people to follow her.

There she was. Elizabeth Ruth Kinkirk wrapped in a pink quilt in the crib right in front of the window. She was so beautiful.

Sam and David stared at her in awe.

"It was nice of Lucy and Kevin to give her your name." Martin comment from his place right next to Ruthie.

Never leaving her eyes from the baby, Ruthie answered, "They didn't name it after me. They named it after my grandmother, Ruth Camden."

"Oh, I didn't know." Martin stated simply.

No more words were spoken from that point on. Everyone's minds were on the precious gift that lay before them and the precious gift that was given to them 2000 years ago. Ruthie only prayed that someday she would have her own precious gift. And deep down in her heart she knew it had to be with the man standing right next to her.

**Next time on Far Away**: Ruthie comes to face the truth about her feelings for Martin while on a date with Bryant. (January 5, 2008)


	9. The Truth will Set You Free

**Chapter 9: ****The**** Truth will Set You Free**

It had been two weeks since Elizabeth or "Bess", like she was now being called, was born. Lucy was back to being crazy and somewhat mean because of her lack of sleep. Kevin was falling asleep at the job much to the chagrin of Chief Michaels, who keeps sending him home. Annie was helping out as much as she could.

Sam and David had discovered best friends, in some twin neighbors who moved in down the block so they were constantly together.

Eric was taking over for Lucy while she was maternity leave. For the past week, he had been holing himself up in his office trying to write a sermon that was perfect enough for his first retirement sermon.

As for Ruthie, she had returned back to school for her second semester and tonight was preparing for her first official date with Bryant.

She sat at her vanity table with her chin resting on her hands and staring at herself in the mirror. But yet her mind wasn't on her reflection. Her mind wasn't on her appearance. In fact, she found herself completely calm and collected as she's ever been before a date.

As usual her mind was on Martin. Ever since declaring their friendship back on, they talked to each other on the phone constantly. Yet, in the past week, she hadn't received one call from him. She called him and left him messages. She even called Sandy to find out what was going on. She admitted that Martin had been acting a little down lately but didn't understand why he wasn't returning Ruthie's calls. Sandy promised to tell Martin to call her but no call had come. Ruthie was so sick of waiting on guys to call her. First, Vincent, then T Bone and now, Martin. _Was this the way the rest of my life will be like?_ She wondered.

The doorbell rang downstairs. Ruthie looked at the clock. 7 o' clock on the dot. She wasn't dreading her date with Bryant. Instead, she was looking forward to it but more in a desperate hoping that she could actually really like him.

"Ruthie! Bryant's here." Eric called up the stairs.

"I'll be there in a minute." Ruthie yelled a reply.

"Why don't we sit?" Eric motioned Bryant toward the living room.

"Sure." Bryant said walking with Eric and sitting down on the couch as Eric took the arm chair.

"So, what do you plan to do after community college?" Eric began the inquisition.

"Oh, I've already been accepted to Stanford. Pre med." Bryant said humbly.

"Wow! You know, my oldest son, Matt, is in his second year of residency."

"No. I didn't know that. Honestly, I don't know all that much about your family. Ruthie hasn't been all that talkative." Bryant admitted hoping Eric may explain his daughter's behavior.

Eric seemed puzzled. "Really? Ruthie's always been the chatty one in our family. Sometimes we can't keep her mouth shut."

Bryant looked insecure at Eric's words.

Reading the young man's thoughts, Eric quickly recovered. "But she's been kinda mute to everyone even me lately."

Bryant breathed a sigh of relief yet was still curious on why, according to Eric, Ruthie had been acting out of character.

"Hey, Bryant." Ruthie walked into the room. "Ready to go?"

Bryant stood up. "Yeah. You look great." He commented on her appearance consisting of straightened hair, a brown suede skirt, mint green blouse partially covered by her overcoat, and brown heels.

Ruthie smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Well, have fun you two." Eric put his hand on Bryant's shoulder walking with them to the front door.

Ruthie rolled her eyes but kissed her father on the cheek before exiting the house. Eric was surprised but pleased by Ruthie's show of affection.

It was a cold January night so Ruthie was glad when they arrived at the restaurant. To her surprise, it was the same restaurant she remembered Lucy telling her about. The place where Lucy went on her first date with Jeremy and ended up running into two of her old boyfriends. _Let's hope this place isn't still haunted by old boyfriends. _She thought as Bryant opened her door for her.

Bryant took her arm politely and led her into the restaurant where the hostess took them to their table.

After taking their orders, Ruthie quickly jumped into conversation. She didn't want to give Bryant a chance to ask her anything about her personal life else certain people, better left unmentioned, may be mentioned. "So why are you at community college? You've shown yourself to be incredibly smart?"

Bryant grinned mischievously. "I could say the same about you?"

Ruthie couldn't help but smile a little. "I'm at community college because I finished high school a year early but didn't know in time to apply to any four-year schools."

"Oh, well, my story is much more interested." Bryant claimed sarcastically causing Ruthie to laugh.

Bryant suddenly got serious. "I was all set to go to Stanford last summer when my father had a heart attack that left him held up for weeks. My family owns and runs a small hardware store on the east side of town. I knew they needed me so I got Stanford to be willing to give me a deferral until this coming fall."

Ruthie's face drop. "Oh, I'm sorry. But that's a great thing you did for your family. More than I probably would have done." She thought back to when she had selfishly wanted to stay in Scotland despite her father's grim heart prognosis. She made a mental note to apologize to her Dad when she went home.

Bryant trying to brighten the mood decided to delve into a question he thought would have a humorous answer, "So when'd you get the tattoo and who's T Bone?"

Ruthie shot her eyes up. Apparently the curse was still alive and well at the restaurant. "Oh, um, how'd you…"

"I saw it one time when you bent down from your desk to get a pen you dropped." He blushed at admitting he was checking her out.

"Oh, well, uh, I got the tattoo about a year ago. T Bone was my boyfriend at the time." Ruthie finally confessed. "It was a stupid idea."

"Ah, so I guess T Bone was the one you were dancing with at the dance." Bryant pried even more.

Ruthie shook her head. "What do you just notice everything about me? No. That wasn't T Bone. It was another guy."

"Another old boyfriend? How many do you have?"

"Technically he was never my boyfriend."

"Then you wanted him to be your boyfriend." The young man deduced.

Ruthie wished the conversation would just end. "Maybe."

"You're in love with him." Bryant declared.

Ruthie was taken aback at his bluntness. "What makes you think that?"

Bryant seemed a little exasperated by this point. "Because you are. I could tell by the way you two were dancing. And then the old women sitting at the table next of ours, were commented on how they expected the next Camden wedding to be you marrying that guy."

"Martin." Ruthie said.

"Finally I name to work with." Bryant teased.

Ruthie smiled. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm in love with Martin Brewer. I always have. I guess I just need someone to tell me the truth so that I could accept it."

"Glad to be of service." Her date said somewhat disappointed.

Ruthie looked at him feeling guilty. "I really am sorry. I should have never agreed to go out with you. I thought I could get over Martin but apparently not."

Bryant just waved his hand. "It's okay. You can't help who you love."

The waiter arrived at that moment delivering their food.

When he left, Bryant continued. "So tell me more about this Martin guy. I want to make sure he's deserving of you."

"Thanks for the night out." Ruthie said as she and Bryant walked up to the front door of her house. "And again, I'm really sorry things didn't work out."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He lightly hit the brunette's arm.

"Yeah." Ruthie smiled appreciatively. "Good night."

"Good night." Bryant returned turning to walk back to his car. He hesitated at the stairs and turned around. "And don't forget. Tell Martin."

Ruthie laughed a little. "I'll try."

He turned back around and walked down the stairs toward the driveway. Ruthie watched him go before sticking her key in the lock and entering into the foyer. Locking the door behind her, she was heading toward the stairs when she noticed the light on in her father's office.

Traveling through the dim foyer, she knocked on the door frame of the office.

"Hey." Eric looked up from the desk. "How was your date?" He asked taking off his glasses.

Ruthie shrugged. "Okay. I don't think there'll be another one."

"That bad?"

"Uh, it wasn't bad really. It's just that as much as I wanted to, the truth is I just didn't care for Bryant that way."

Eric nodded his head. "That's too bad. He seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah. He is." Ruthie agreed. Eric thinking the conversation was near end looked down at his sermon notes. Ruthie hesitated at the doorway before saying, "Hey, Dad?"

He looked up again. "Yeah."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for being so selfish and insensitive when you asked me to come home from Scotland." She felt her tears well in her eyes as she remembered her horrible attitude.

Eric face perked up in surprised. "Thanks. I appreciated that."

Ruthie smiled and walked quickly over to him and gave him a hug. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, honey." Eric returned the hug.

After they released from their embrace, Ruthie walked back over to the door. "Good night."

"Good night."

Ruthie started out the door when she remembered one more thing she wanted to ask him. "Oh, and did Martin happen to call tonight?"

Eric hesitated. His eyes moved to the side as if hiding something. Keeping his eyes off Ruthie, he said, "Uh, no. He didn't."

Ruthie was too tired and her mind too full to read into her father's actions. She just gave him a weak smile and left to go up to her room. Once she was gone, Eric turned his head upward. "Forgive me, Lord. I just lied to my daughter."

**Next Week on Far Away:** Ruthie and Martin take a trip down memory lane.


	10. The Flashback Episode

Okay, I know the last chapter ended on a cliffhanger and you all want to know what's going to happen next but I felt that the characters of Ruthie and Martin needed to look back at their past a little before heading forward. I promise the next chapter is what you all are waiting for.

**Chapter 10: The Flashback Episode**

Ruthie entered her bedroom running her hand through her wet hair from the shower she had just taken. Stooping at her bed, she pulled out a shoe box from underneath it. She climbed onto her bed and pulled the covers up around her waist. She didn't know how to tell Martin. She didn't know when she could tell Martin. He wasn't answering the phone and he was three hours away.

Little did Ruthie know but at that very moment Martin was tossing and turning in his bedroom across the street. Finally settling on his side staring at the clock, he wondered if Ruthie was home from her date yet. He had screwed up again. If he had just said what he was feeling at the wedding, he wouldn't be lying in his bed at midnight jealous and confused over Ruthie going out with another guy.

Sighing, he flipped the switch on his radio letting in the familiar strains of one of his favorite songs. A song that always made him think of Ruthie.

_This Time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

His mind went back to when he first saw Ruthie. He had just moved in across the street. He was looking out the window when he saw a short, brunette girl walked in front of his house walking a white dog. He remembered being immediately struck by the girl. Despite being so small and young, she carried herself with such confidence that he was just dying to get to know her.

He had continued to watch the house across the street in which the girl lived for the next few days. Many people came and went from that house so when his father told him to meet the neighbors, he took advantage of the Camden's open doors and followed Ruthie right in.

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

**"Oh. Hi. ****One of Simon's friends from school?"**

** "I'm Martin."**

** "I'm Ruthie. These are fresh oatmeal cookies my Dad brought home from the bakery this morning. He's says he bought them for us but I know it****'****s because my Mom's at my Grandpa's and he knows he can sneak a few without her here."**

** "Thanks."**

_Just one chance_

_Just one breathe_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

Ruthie remembered being immediately attracted to Martin. Despite being with Peter at the time, she had developed a crush on him from the moment she saw his dreamy blue eyes. It took a while for them to become good friends though. The moment they did become friends was when they finally made up from that huge fight caused by her pulling his pants down in school. That was the same conversation in which he gave her the idea for her future.

**"Over hearing's my purpose in life."**

**"Maybe you could switch to listening. Become a shrink."**

**"Wow. I really, really like the idea of that."**

**"You do?"**

**"Maybe you can talk to women."**

**"Yeah, maybe."**

** "I feel really, really stupid for doing what I did and even more stupid for blaming you for it. I don't have any excuse. I'm sorry."**

_I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long._

Martin looked over at the picture of Ruthie he had on his bedside table. It may have been taken when she was only fifteen but she was beautiful back then. Why had it taken him so long to realize that?

**"Oh, hey guys."**

**"Hey, Ruthie."**

** "Hi."**

** "You look funny."**

** "No, I don't."**

** "You look good."**

** "Thanks. So you guys want to grab a pizza or anything. Mom's out so we have to make our own lunch or we could go get lunch."**

**"We have practice."**

** "Yeah, but pizza sounds good. ****Maybe later."**

**"Yeah.****Maybe later."**

At that time, he didn't see it. His best friend could see how beautiful Ruthie was but yet he, who knew Ruthie much better, couldn't let himself look past the sister that she was suppose to be. He shook his head resting it in his hands. _I can believe it took me so long to notice._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Ruthie pulled out a button from the box. She had found it on the floor in Martin's room right after he declared he was moving out and become emancipated. It belonged to his jacket. She wanted a memento.

** "What are you doing?"**

**"Packing up my things."**

** "Are you moving in with your ****girlfriend.****"**

** "What are you talking about?" **

** "I heard you're dating a substitute teacher."**

** "Where'd you hear that?"**

** "It's going around at school."**

**"Mac?**** She's not just a sub. She's a friend. I'm not dating her."**

** "So you're moving out to move in with this friend that you're not dating."**

** "I'm not moving in with her."**

** "So you're just moving out. Dad's never going to let you do this you know.** **See you at school."**

She didn't let Martin know how upset she was when he left. She had grown to really care for him. It was at that point she realized she was feeling things for him that weren't exactly brotherly.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All the hell to hold your hand_

Just sitting there, Martin thought back to when Lucy gave birth to Savannah in the department store.

** "I never realized**** what I was missing until this family."**

** "****Kinda**** makes you want to get married and have a bunch of kids. Doesn't it?"**

** "Maybe I'll marry a girl with a lot of brothers and sisters."**

He hadn't put much thought into it when he said that but lately it had become a fixation in his mind. He hoped that he had foreshadowed his own future. A future with Ruthie.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

Digging deeper into the box, Ruthie uncovered a picture of Vincent. _How'd this get in here?_ She wondered tearing up the picture without much thought. He turned out to be a real jerk. She couldn't believe she spent so much energy on that guy.

She thought back to that Valentine's Day right after she and Vincent started going out. She had been so angry that he hadn't called her back.

**"Where're you going?"**

**"Nowhere."**

**"What's ****wrong.****"**

**"I hate Valentine's Day."**

**"Kay. I should be the one to hate Valentine's Day. I have nobody. You have Vincent. What?"**

**"Vincent hasn't called me in three days."**

**"Oh. It's just a stupid made up holiday anyway. It's no big deal."**

Zoe just had to show up at that sweet moment and declare she wanted back with Martin. Now that Ruthie thought about it. She had been angrier at Martin and Zoe than at Vincent.

_That I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

Martin got up from his bed and walked over to his window. He noticed a dim light coming from the Camden's attic. _Ruthie must be home. _He thought relieved. _She's probably thinking about how great her new boyfriend is._

** "Look. I don't think either of these guys ****think**** of you as a sister. And I think they both like you."**

** "I know that Vincent. Were you just hanging out in the backyard to see what time Martin went home?"**

** "No. I saw him going up the street as I was going down the street. And yeah, I came back and hanged around outside."**

Vincent had known there was something between him and Ruthie before he knew himself. Ruthie knew that he liked her before he knew himself. _How stupid was I?_ Martin kicked himself mentally.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'd never go_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

Ruthie couldn't help but smile as she looked at a picture of Martin, Mr. Brewer and herself. It was taken the day that Mr. Brewer came home from Iraq. The same day Ruthie fully realized that she was falling for Martin. It was the day they hugged for the first time.

_So far away_

_So far away_

_Far away for far too long_

Martin moved over to his dresser to look at the picture taken the day his father had returned home from Iraq. His loved this picture. It showed to him how much, more than any other Camden, Ruthie had become a part of his family. That day had been joyous and confusing at the same time. He was so happy to see his Dad but after the hug he had with Ruthie, he found himself feeling things he just shouldn't be feeling.

** "Thanks for trying to get me to break up with Vincent. It's not like you to get sucked into wacky plans and lying."**

** "I wouldn't do it for just anyone."**

**"Yeah."**

** "Come here."**

**(They hug and it ends awkwardly when both realize they felt something)**

** "So what time does your Dad's plane land?"**

**"Uh.****Soon."**

** "We're all going to the airport with you. Aren't we?"**

** "Yeah, I want my family to be there."**

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

Ruthie leaned back on her pillow thinking on the plan she had concocted after she realized she was in love with Martin. All she had to do was get a guy Martin's age to date her and then Martin would finally she how grown up she was. It failed miserably.

**"I guess. But he has to be good looking, popular and hot."**

** "Hot?"**

**"Yeah.**** You know. ****Sexy."**

** "Why do you want someone who's sexy?"**

** "There's nothing wrong with being sexy. Some people even think I'm sexy."**

**"Why do you want people to think your sexy?"**

**"Why not?**** People think you're sexy."**

** "No. They don't."**

** "Ha. Yes they do."**

** "Well, I'm not."**

** "Well, you are."**

** "Okay. Look. I'll bring a guy for you to meet. A guy I think you'll like. I'm no judge on whether a person's sexy but I think I can find you a better date for you than Jack."**

**"Alright.****Fine.**** I have nothing else to do."**

Ruthie's cheeks blushed just at the thought of how she had let it slip and called Martin sexy. But she couldn't help it. He just was.

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you to say_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

Martin thought about Meredith. Sitting down on the foot of his bed, he felt guilty. He often felt guilty for the way he treated Meredith. He never loved. He liked her. She was very sweet but he just didn't know her well enough to love her the way he claimed he did. He had just told her he loved her to avoid having to tell her the truth about Sandy.

**"But don't tell Ruthie Camden or anyone else because if word gets out that you and Sandy **_**saw **_**each other, my Dad might find out. If my Dad finds out, I'm gonna have to quit seeing you 'cause I just couldn't go out with a guy he doesn't approve of after all he's done for me."**

** "Believe me; I'm not going to say anything to Ruthie."**

** "So you love me? Can I just tell Ruthie that part? ****Because I have to tell someone."**

**(Hesitantly) ****"Alright."**

He didn't understand at the time why he was so reluctant in Meredith's telling Ruthie that they said I love you. Now he knew. "I'm in love with Ruthie Camden." Martin grinned in satisfaction that he finally admitted aloud.

_And I forgive you_

_For being far away for far too long_

Ruthie stared up at the ceiling. It took her back to the time she spent all night staring at the ceiling. That was the night, Martin told her about Sandy.

**"I feel like such an idiot! How could I be so stupid! No. How could you be so stupid! I hate you!"**

** "Please, please don't hate me."**

** "Get out!"**

** "Ruthie, listen."**

** "No! Don't! Just get out, get out get out, get out, ****get**** out! I hate you. I hate you!"**

** "I hate me too."**

That was the night that changed her life. At the time, Ruthie couldn't think that her life would possibly get any worse. Now she saw how much that moment defined in life. How much she was actually grateful that it happened. God had used something so heartbreaking to make her grow up and create a depth to her relationship with Martin that wasn't present before she found out about Sandy.

_So keep breathing_

_'__Cause__ I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me, and never let me go_

Martin listened to the lyrics. He had broken Ruthie's heart that night. It killed him but he convinced himself it was just because she was shocked by the news of it all. It wasn't until two weeks after he left Glen Oak that he learned how much he had really broke her heart.

He had escaped to Simon's one night to complain about not being able to handle being a father and college and a job.

**"I just can't handle this. I want to go home and live a normal life. I miss my Dad. I miss my baseball team. I miss Ruthie."**

**"What? No. No. No. You are not going back to Glen Oak just to see Ruthie. She's the last person you need to see."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because she's heartbroken with you gone.**** She's completely lost it."**

**"What? Then I got to go call her."**

**"No. Don't call her. She needs to get over you and the last thing she needs is for you to show up and give her some false hope that you're in love with her."**

**"What if I am?"**

**"I don't care. You're in a confused state of mind. Ruthie needs stability."**

_Keep breathing_

_'__Cause__ I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me never let me go_

Ruthie sat up again and began digging in the box. She pulled out the promise ring T Bone gave her. The stupid promise ring that was given to her out of guilt and eventually caused their first break up. The break up that seemed so devastating to her one moment and the next moment so unimportant.

**"Hello."**

**"Uh, hey Ruthie.**** It's Martin."**

**"Oh, hey.**** Why are you calling?"**

**"I heard about you and T Bone."**

**"Don't tell me he texted you too. I didn't think he even had your number."**

**"Uh, no.**** I heard it from Jane."**

**"Oh yeah.**** How's that going."**

**"Not so great. We broke up. We learned we didn't have that much to say to each other. Friends we will remain."**

**"Oh."**

**"So I was thinking**** I really miss hanging out with you. How about I pick you up tomorrow morning and drive you to school?"**

**"Sure. I'd loved too."**

After getting that phone call, Ruthie couldn't believe how little she cared about her break up with T Bone. Yeah, sure, it always hurts getting rejected but when getting attention from Martin came along with it, it was almost great. Ruthie shook her head at the cheap ring and threw it across the room. "Good riddance."

_Keep Breathing_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

As the song neared closing, Martin climbed back into bed. He couldn't believe how he had screwed up his second chance with Ruthie. He had just gotten so confused about where he stood with Jane and had gotten jealous of Aaron getting another father and had gotten thrown for a loop when he found out how attracted he was to Ruthie. He really wished their first kiss hadn't been marred by the fact that he was still involved with Jane but still he would never forget it.

It occurred a few days after he had volunteered to drive Ruthie to school. One day, after he picked her up from school, they went to the park to walk around and get some ice cream.

**"What are you laughing at, Martin?"**

**"You got some ice cream on your nose."**

**"Well, maybe I like it there."**

**"Here let me get it."**

** Martin leaned over to wiped off the ice cream but as he got closer to Ruthie, it was like a magnet pulling them together. They kissed. It was short as both were taken by surprise but yet it contained so much passion that Martin had figured out right then and there to break things off completely with Jane.**

Martin sighed. Things hadn't gone quite has he had planned. When he went to meet Jane, she wouldn't let him get a word in edge wise before she was making out with him, and giving into hormones, Martin went right along. For the next few days, he kept going out with Ruthie enjoying every minute of it and occasionally stealing a kiss here and there while later going out to make out with Jane. _Stupid.__Stupid.__Stupid.__ Had he lost his chance with Ruthie forever?_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

**Next Week on Far Away: **Ruthie rebels against her parents to finally be with the one she loves.


	11. They're Gonna Make Their Own Decisions

**Chapter 11: They're Gonna Make Their Own Decisions**

The alarmed switched on. The way too chipper voice of the radio DJ exploded from the speakers. Ruthie rolled over and pulled the blankets up over her ears. Normally, she'd jumped awake at the sound of her alarm. She had always been a morning person. The only time she wasn't a morning person was after Martin left to be with Sandy and Aaron. She had gladly moped around in bed so she didn't have to face reality at that time.

This morning it was more a case of staying up too late replaying her past that was causing her inability to awake. Last night, the radio brought comfort. This morning, the radio brought noise.

"Today will be a great day with temperatures around the mid 60s and not a cloud in the sky. It's the perfect day to get in the car and drive down to the beach or park or just spend some time outside with a friend." The weatherman's voice carried over the airwaves.

Ruthie's eyes flung open. That wasn't noise. It was sign from God. She now knew exactly what she needed to do today. Kicking off her blankets, she tumbled out of bed forgetting how much her body needed the sleep. She was glad she took a shower last night so she could be ready faster.

She quickly chose her tan peasant skirt, white knit shirt, and vintage tan vest to wear. She brushed her curls out and left them dangling at her shoulders. Digging into her jewelry box, she pulled out the turquoise necklace that Martin had given her the Christmas after he told her about Sandy. She had never worn because it had always symbolized Martin trying to buy her affection but today it symbolized his love. She put it on. Even though she knew it wasn't magical, it seemed to give her courage as it lay around her neck.

She pulled on her brown boots, grabbed her purse and was out the door. Now came to hard part, convincing her parents to let her go.

The smell of pancakes and bacon flew into Ruthie's nose as she descended the stairs into the kitchen. Her parents were doing their usual Sunday morning activities. Annie was at the stove while repeatedly calling to Sam and David in the next room to stop watching cartoons and come get their breakfast. Eric was sitting at the table sneaking a piece of bacon when Annie wasn't looking while also looking over his sermon notes.

Ruthie's boots made their characteristic clacking noise when they hit the kitchen floor to announce her presence.

"Good morning, honey." Annie looked over from the stove. "How many pancakes do you want?"

"None thanks. I couldn't eat a thing." It was the truth. Ruthie's stomach was in knots and she knew she couldn't eat until she talked to Martin.

"Does this have to do with your date last night?" Annie took the frying pan off the burner to focus on her daughter. "Your father said it didn't go so well."

Ruthie looked at her Dad's innocent expression. She hadn't said that all. "It went fine. Bryant and I just figured out we weren't right for each other."

"Oh." Annie managed out. Her face seemed to spell out a mixture of relief and worry.

"Listen. I know its Sunday and I'm supposed to go to church but I was hoping that just this one time, I could skip. I need to take the bus and talk to Martin. It's really important." Ruthie looked each of her parents in the eyes.

Eric and Annie look at each other like they knew something Ruthie didn't know.

"What?" Ruthie caught on to their knowledgeable glances.

Eric slowly got up from the table and moved closer to his daughter. "We're sorry we didn't tell you this before but Martin came by the house last night."

"What?" This time it came out more like an exclamation than a question.

Eric continued. "He wanted to talk to you. I told him you were on a date and then he left."

Ruthie felt an angry burn up inside her. _Why hadn't he told her last night? __Why were her parents so against her and Martin?_ "Why didn't you tell me when I was talking to you last night?"

Annie moved to place her hand on Ruthie's shoulder. She knocked it off. "We thought it wasn't that important and honestly, we don't even know where you stand with Martin."

"Martin is important to me so of course I would want to know when he wants to talk to me and you know Martin and I are friends again. This is about the fact that you two don't want Martin and me to be friends let alone anything more."

"Ruthie…" Eric pleaded for his little girl to understand.

"No, Dad. I understand you are trying to look out for me but I got to follow my heart." She walked toward the back door. "I'm going over to see if Martin's still at home. Maybe I'll see you at church. Maybe I won't." Ruthie slammed the door shut leaving her parents standing there dealing with whether they had done the right thing or not.

The whitewashed front porch was the same, give or take a few more hanging and potted plants from Mr. Brewer's plant shop. A breeze blew the wind chime that Ruthie had given them when Mr. Brewer had returned home from Iraq. Martin had mentioned to her one day how his mother would always buy a wind chime for each house they lived in. Ruthie wanted their new home without Mrs. Brewer to have a wind chime of its own too.

She sighed before she pressed the doorbell. Ready or not, she was about to put herself in a position of vulnerability which she hated so much.

Mr. Brewer answered the door. He seemed pleasantly surprised. "Ruthie! It so great to see you. I don't think I've seen you over here for a couple years. Come in."

Ruthie smiled as she walked into the foyer she had grown so accustom to that summer before her and Martin's whole world turned upside down.

"So was there a reason you came over?" Mr. Brewer asked already knowing the answer.

"I was hoping Martin was here. I wanted to talk to him." She blushed a little.

"Hey Dad. Who was at the door?" Martin came from the back of the hall where the kitchen was carrying a bowl of cereal in his hands. He nearly dropped the bowl when he saw Ruthie standing there.

"Well, I guess that answers each of your questions?" Mr. Brewer said as his son and his future daughter in-law, at least he hoped she would be his daughter someday, stared at each other. "I'll leave you two alone. " He walked back to the kitchen taking Martin's cereal with him.

They stood there a few moments unsure what to say.

"So…I guess your Dad told you I stopped by last night."

Ruthie nodded. "Uh, yeah. A little late seeing as though I almost jumped on a bus to Sequoia to talk to you."

"You did?" Martin seemed unsure over whether that was good or bad. "What for?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Actually, I need to talk to you. I can't hold this in any longer."

Martin motioned for them to move into the living room. They walked into the simply decorated room of blue and white. They were both nervous. Martin kept running his hands into his hair while Ruthie wrung her hands. They sat down on the blue striped sofa.

Ruthie was up again a second a later. "I need to say this now because if I don't I think I'll lose my nerve."

"Okay." Martin said tentatively.

Ruthie started to pace a little before positioning herself right in front of Martin. "I love you. I've always loved you and I've been a fool to think I could have ever loved anyone else. I think we deserve a chance. But I want to take this slowly. I don't want to commit to any future marital plans at this moment because we both know how life can change in a second. I just know that I love you and I want to be a committed relationship with you. I want a chance at a future but I don't want any stupid promise rings or any of that. I just want you." She took a breath of air and looked at Martin's stunned expression.

A smiled soon replaced the surprise. He stood up in front of Ruthie. She always forgot how tall he was especially compared to her. "I love you too. I'm the one who's been a fool to insist that I could only ever love you as a sister. I've treated you horribly and I don't deserve you."

Ruthie smiled up at him. "That's all in the past now. Let's just move forward."

"Okay." Martin leaned down and kissed her. It was the first kiss they had ever had that felt so real and passionate without any guilt. Neither one of them ever wanted to let this moment end.

When they finally pulled apart, they felt like two different people. They still felt like Ruthie and Martin but now they felt like their lives were finally right: intertwined with each other's.

"So, do you want to go to church with me?" Ruthie asked.

"Of course, but I think I should changed first." Martin referred to the fact he was still wearing his pajamas. He kissed her one more time before heading upstairs to change.

Ruthie sighed happily as she sat back down on the sofa.

Mr. Brewer appeared at the doorway. "You were listening weren't you?" Ruthie smirked at him.

He laughed. "Takes a spy to know a spy."

The church courtyard was still a bustle of people catching up with the events of the past week. Many were casting their nosy glances at Ruthie and Martin who were standing off to the side holding hands.

"We really should go in before everyone else has gotten a seat and we become even more of a spectacle." Martin felt uncomfortable under the stares of the gossipy old women and knew it would get worse when they got in the sanctuary.

"Yeah. I guess." Ruthie tightened her grip on his hand as he guided toward the church doors. She had never cared what her parents thought about her and Martin before. Now it seemed so important that they approved. What if they forced them to break it up? What if they banned her from seeing him? Could they even do that? She was eighteen after all. _I'm not going to let my parents screw up the greatest moment of my life._

She loosened her grip on his hand. She stood a little taller and put a smile on her face. She was ready to face anything as they walked into the sanctuary. The organ music playing _How Great Thou Art_ seemed to guide them along as they passed pew after pew till they reached the front.

Eric sitting up on the stage immediately started darting his eyes back and forth from Annie to the new couple with a concerned look on his face. Annie turned around and all the lines on her face fell in disappointment. Lucy looked surprised but happy. Kevin looked like he was ready to give a sex talk. Jane looked jealous. The Colonel and Ruth smiled in approval after all Martin was the son of a marine.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Mac whispered in Margaret's ear. Margaret sighed digging into her purse and slipped a twenty dollar bill in Mac's outstretched hand. She had bet Martin would end up with Sandy but with Sandy engagement to Jonathan and Martin and Ruthie together, that didn't look like it was going to happen.

"Martin!!" Sam and David exclaimed. They had always loved Martin. He taught them how to play baseball.

"Hey Guys." Martin tussled their hair. "Mind if we sit next to you?"

Annie and Jane, who were sitting on the opposite side of the twins, seemed reluctant to move further into the pew but they did anyways. Ruthie remained silent. She felt awkwardly outside of her family.

Once they had sat down, Lucy leaned in from behind. "When did this happen?"

"This morning." Ruthie smiled.

Lucy looked like she was going to squeal. "I'm so excited for you."

Thank God for Lucy to always be the supportive older sister. Ruthie felt some relief. At least the whole family wasn't against their relationship. She knew this relationship wasn't going to be easy and she could use all the love and support from her family as possible.

The choir stood and began to sing which signaled to the congregation to stand. Ruthie felt Martin's arm snake around her waist. She looked up at him. He was smiling down at her. No matter what her parents thought, it all felt so right.

**Next Week on Far Away: **Ruthie learns that everyone had an opinion about her relationship with Martin.


	12. Opinions

**Chapter 12: Opinions**

Students buzzed around the small cafeteria filling the room with noise from complaints about some test to American Idol to some stupid video on You Tube. Ruthie was lucky enough to secure a table in the corner far away enough from the majority of the noise. Although, she had already gotten into a fight with someone over the chair she was saving for Felicity.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ruthie noticed this guy that was in her English class walking toward her. She turned her body so that it was directed out the window hoping this would silently tell him she wasn't interested. This guy was a real winner. He had long blonde hair and wore baggy dark clothing. Every class session, he spouted some radical leftist ideal. Ruthie was nowhere near being an ultra conservative but still she found his comments offensive especially the ones about Christianity.

"Hey Ruthie." What he saw in her was beyond Ruthie. She didn't seem like his type. "You look nice today."

She looked down at what she was wearing: jeans and a red cardigan. It didn't exactly scream Miss. America. "Uh…Thanks." She turned again toward the window hoping that was the end of the conversation but no such luck.

"So…I, I was wondering if you'd like to go to this awesome concert this weekend?" He stuttered completely oblivious to Ruthie's disinterest.

Ruthie would have normally been completely grossed out by this point but she found it exciting to be able to say, "Sorry, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh." He managed out. His face lost what little color it had. "I guess I'll see you in class then." He walked away as Ruthie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Boyfriend!!" Felicity exclaimed as she walked up to the table. She had walked in halfway through the conversation. "So things must have gone well with Bryant." She sat down across from Ruthie.

"Not exactly. It's not Bryant." Ruthie declared smiling. She couldn't wait to tell Felicity the good news but she wanted to keep her guessing a little longer.

"You met someone else already? I was only in Richmond a week. Who could you have met?" Felicity's blue eyes spelled out their confusion.

"I didn't meet anyone." Ruthie was about to burst. "It's Martin!" She squealed loudly enough for some people around them to give her a strange look.

Felicity just stared at Ruthie in surprise. She blinked a few times before finally letting some words find her vocal cords. "Martin? I thought you guys went back to being friends?"

"We did." Ruthie was ready to tell the whole story. "I was on my date with Bryant and the conversation somehow got onto the subject of my ex boyfriends. And then he told me he had seen Martin and I dance at Simon's wedding. He said he knew I was in love with Martin and I needed to tell him. I got to say it was nice to have someone to just spell it out so plainly to me."

Felicity was taken aback. "What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying I don't spell it out plainly enough?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Ruthie felt suddenly defensive as she sat up straight in her chair. "I mean, you're a great listener but you don't always seem to like to take a side out of fear of offending someone."

"Well people don't like to be offended." Felicity folded her arms.

Ruthie sunk down a little. "Let's just forget it. I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Sure, I guess." Felicity shrugged.

"You guess? That's not exactly happy for me."

Felicity was fed up and stood up quickly. "Fine. You want me to spell it out plainly to you. Martin is twenty year-old with a two year-old kid. I don't think getting into a relationship with him at this stage in your life where you're not even sure what college you're going to next year is the best idea. And Martin's hurt you a lot in the past. I don't care if you've forgiven him. What will keep him from hurting you again?"

Ruthie's heart began beating faster. She was shocked and angry. She stood up to meet her friend's eyes. "I expected this from my parents not from my best friend."

"You're the one who wanted my opinion." Felicity was yelling by this point.

"Well, your opinion's wrong!" Ruthie yelled back.

Felicity looked like she was going to cry. She ran her hands through her hair. "I think I'll eat my lunch somewhere else." And with that she walked away. Ruthie stood there feeling the stares of everyone in the cafeteria on her. She grabbed her purse off the chair and exited out of the nearest door.

"And then she just exploded on me." Ruthie complained over the cell phone to her dutiful boyfriend. "She hardly even knows you and really knows nothing about our past but what I've told her. She's my best friend. I just thought she's support me." She folded her legs up Indian style on her bed.

"Not that I agree with Felicity but you did want her to give her opinion and she did." Martin responded from the other side of the line.

Ruthie softened. Leave it to Martin to get all sensible on her. "Yeah, I know. I think that's making me feel worse."

"Maybe you should talk to her." Martin suggested.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can be friends with her if she can't support us."

"Give her a chance."

Ruthie rolled her eyes. Now Martin's sensibility was starting to get annoying.

"Ruthie!! Dinner's ready." Annie called from downstairs.

"I got to go to dinner. I'll talk to you later? I'm sure I'll have plenty to talk about since Jane is eating over here tonight. I don't why she's so jealous." Ruthie clenched the phone a little tighter. She didn't want to say goodbye.

"Well she had no right to be. Technically she broke up with me although she just beat me to it. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Martin added gently.

"I love you too."

"Excellent meal as always, Mrs. Camden." Jane complimented as the family entered into the kitchen from the dining room carrying their plates with them.

"Why thank you, Jane. And please it's Annie." Annie started taking people's plates and putting them in the sink.

Sam and David handed their plates to her. "Can we go watch Jeopardy!?" Sam asked. "I want to beat David again."

David was insulted. "You don't always beat me. I'm just as smart as you."

"Yeah right." Sam retorted.

"Guys, you are both smart and yes you may go watch." Annie smiled.

As the twins left, Eric came back in from the dining room carrying the platter that contained the bare chicken bones. He set it on the counter. "Well, I'd like to take my bride for a walk since it's such a beautiful night."

Annie smiled while drying off her hands. "That sounds nice."

Ruthie grinned. No matter how old her parents got, they were always ready to act like teenagers in love.

"You and Jane can finish the dishes right, Ruthie? Eric asked.

Ruthie's mouths turned down. Now the walk seemed more like a set up than a romantic outing. "Sure. No problem." Ruthie contorted her mouth into a fake smile.

"Have fun." Said Jane grabbing the drying towel off the counter.

Eric and Annie grabbed their jackets and headed out the back door. "I guess I can wash and you can dry." Ruthie suggested taking over the space her mother vacated at the sink.

Silence followed for the next few minutes. They had never been really great friends and after Martin dated them at the same time, what little friendship they had was lost.

Jane finally broke the silence that Ruthie was quite happy with. "So…how are things with you and Martin?"

_If she wants to play this game then fine._ Ruthie thought. "Great! We're going on our first official date tomorrow night."

Jane stopped drying for second and gritted her teeth. "Great." She said with a singe of sarcasm that Ruthie easily picked up on.

Ruthie was tired of this game already. She rather just get everything out in the open. "Why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." Jane proclaimed. "Why would I be jealous of the girl who is dating a really hot guy I use to date? And why would I be jealous that not only does this girl have the really hot guy but she also has another really nice guy still mooning over her despite the fact she dumped him."

Ruthie turned off the faucet and turned her body more directly toward Jane. "What?"

"Oh, didn't you know. T Bone is still crazy about you. Heaven knows why." Jane explained as the jealousy and anger came out more directed with each passing word.

"T Bone doesn't love me." Ruthie was thoroughly confused by now.

"Yes. He does because all he does is ask about you when I'm on the phone with him." Jane now began to sound sad.

Ruthie read the sadness in Jane's eyes. "Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah, sure you are." Jane's sarcasm was back. "Come on Ruthie you're nothing but a self-centered little brat who treats her boyfriends like crap and then dumps them for someone they think is better. I'm sure you'll dumped Martin in little bit after you meet someone else. Or maybe you'll go back to T Bone and torture him some more."

Ruthie could feel the hurt being expressed in her face. She didn't know what to say. In some ways Jane was right. She had treated T Bone poorly. But in other ways, Jane was so wrong. _Do I really come off that way?_

Jane slapped the towel down on the counter. "I think I'll be leaving now. Tell your parents, thanks for the meal." She walked briskly through the hallway to the front. Ruthie heard the door slam shut.

Ruthie just stood at the sink staring after Jane's invisible footprints. _What was going on with the people in her life? Did they all just want to express their opinions now?_

Ruthie sat on the edge of the old worn out chair. Glancing at her watch, she wished desperately that Martin would be on time. She didn't need him to be late especially after the week she had had.

The living room she sat in was empty. A great contrast to when she went on her first date with Vincent and her whole family was crowding around her giving her "advice." Currently, Sam and David were visiting Lucy and Kevin and her parents were in the kitchen purposely avoiding any talk of Ruthie's date. Ruthie actually would prefer her parent's putting Martin in an inquisition than have them acting as if he wasn't even a part of her life.

The doorbell rang and Ruthie jumped to her feet. She couldn't even describe the feeling in her stomach. Excitement? Nervousness? Love? Exhilaration? Nausea? Comfort? Maybe all of those feelings wrapped up into one.

Opening the door expecting a gorgeous Martin leaning down to give her a kiss, she was surprised to see Martin, as gorgeous as ever, but in his arms was Aaron.

"Ruthie!!!!" Little Aaron exclaimed. She had babysat him many times. She still remembers the first time he said her name. It was flattering at the time. Now, it came off as a nuisance.

"Hey, Aaron." Ruthie forced a smile and patted his little hand before glancing at Martin with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Ruthie. Sandy's on a date and my Dad's at a gardener's convention and the babysitter cancelled at the last minute. I had to bring him." Martin smiled innocently yet desperately. He needed Ruthie to be okay with this.

Ruthie wasn't about to get into another fight with Martin especially on their first date. "It's okay. I understand." She knew she was lying. In all the excitement of finally getting together with Martin, she never really thought of the consequences of dating a guy with a son. When they weren't together, she loved being around Aaron because he reminded her of Martin. Now, he merely represented an obstacle in their relationship. She almost wished he wasn't there at all.

"Thanks, Ruthie. You're the greatest." Martin bent down and finally gave Ruthie that kiss. "So where's your Dad? I'm all ready for the third degree." He asked as he pulled away.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen." Ruthie pointed behind her with her thumb. "I don't he'll be coming to say anything."

"Wow! He really doesn't want us together does he?" Martin said in disbelief. He couldn't remember a time when Eric didn't grill Ruthie's boyfriends even the ones he liked.

"We'll see how long they'll keep up with the pretending we aren't together ploy." Ruthie commented as she grabbed her coat from the rack and pulled it over her black baby doll dress. "Ready to go?"

"YES!!" Aaron exclaimed. Martin laughed and kissed his son on the cheek. Ruthie frowned a little before exited the house. The date hadn't even started and she was disappointed already.

"I'm so sorry, Ruthie. I don't know why Aaron's so hyper today." Martin apologized for the third time as he knelt on the floor while dabbing the area of Ruthie's dress that Aaron spilt milk on.

Ruthie felt bad that Martin felt bad. She grabbed his hand making him stop wiping. "It's okay." She looked down at him. "Accidents happen. Good thing I wore black." She sounded so mature yet Ruthie felt completely immature inside. Aaron had been a holy terror from the moment they arrived at the pool hall. Screaming, throwing food and now spilling drinks. Ruthie and Martin had yet to get one moment of conversation that didn't involve Aaron. It drove her nuts. She wanted a date that was actually a date.

Martin laughed a little and pushed himself up to kiss Ruthie.

"No Daddy! Kiss me!" Aaron exclaimed from the high chair they finally got him stabilized in.

"Hey, I got plenty of kisses to go around." Martin laughed taking his seat back and leaning over to kiss Aaron.

It was at this time, that a couple of older women who Ruthie had noticed staring at them the entire time came over. "You know if you two had waited until you were a little older you could probably control your son a little better." Claimed the old woman in the ugly 80s style dress.

"Discipline is what that child needs. And he's not going to get it from a couple of teenagers like you two." The other woman with gray hair that almost looked purple added. "Why you look like your only fifteen. Too young to have a child." She pointed at Ruthie.

_ Great! I'll I needed was parenting tips for a child that's not even mine. And I'm not sure I want him to be. _Ruthie thought. "Actually, I'm eighteen and the boy is not mine." Ruthie tried to set the record straight.

"Yeah, he's mine though. His mother is someone else." Martin tried to save Ruthie.

The old women seemed appalled. "Well, I suggest you go back to your wife and stop gallivanting around town with tramps." The purple haired women declared before stomping off with her friend.

Ruthie's mouth flew open. She had to look down at herself to remember what she was wearing. She had very little make up on and her dress while not nun's wear was modest. "Did she just call me a tramp?"

Martin looked worried. "Don't listen to those old women. You look great not a bit trampish."

Normally, Ruthie would have laughed at Martin's use of the word 'tramp' but tonight she just wasn't in the mood.

Martin sensed Ruthie's depression. "This date has been horrible. I'm sorry Ruthie."

"Will you stop apologizing? It's not your fault." Ruthie tried to convince him and herself. "You couldn't help that the babysitter cancelled and you couldn't help it that some old ladies wanted to express their opinions on teenage parenthood." Martin and Ruthie looked at each other. Neither one of them was convinced.

"Daddy!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Yes." Martin broke his stare with Ruthie.

"Potty!" the little boy declared. He was in the middle of being potty trained.

"I'll be right back." Martin said as he picked up Aaron.

Ruthie fiddled with the straw in her ginger ale. _What have I got myself into?_

Climbing wearily up the stairs to her room, Ruthie couldn't wait to get into bed. This was not how she planned on feeling when she came home from the date. She wanted to feel like she was walking on air. Instead, she felt like the air was walking on her. Sitting down on her bed, she grabbed for the phone. She had to talk to Felicity.

Ruthie listened as the phone rang. She could almost hear Felicity's cell phone playing its familiar ringtone of Hilary Duff music. Ruthie would never admit it but Felicity actually made her like the sometimes sugary Duff. That's what friends do. They make you see a different side.

"Hello?" Felicity finally answered the phone. It sounded as if she was half asleep.

"Hey! It's Ruthie. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and you were right."

**Next week on Far Away: **Ruthie and Martin babysit the Kinkirk children but things don't go quite the way Ruthie planned.


	13. Do You Want Me?

Hey all! Sorry this is a little late. I had a lot of work yesterday and then a dance at night, it completely slipped my mind.

**Chapter 13: Do You Want Me?**

Wrapping her jacket closer to her body, Ruthie passed through the gate into Lucy's backyard. That's what sucked about winter in California. One day, it was like spring but the next day it was winter.

"Knock. Knock." She announced entering into the Kinkirk kitchen.

"Hey, Ruthie." Lucy turned from the stove where she was stirring something. "What's up?"

Ruthie took a seat at the counter. "I just brought over some mail that was delivered to our house by mistake."

"Oh, thanks." Lucy turned back to the stove. "You want some cocoa? Savannah and Bess are asleep and Kevin's still at work. I got time to talk."

Ruthie smiled. "Sure."

Lucy poured the contents of the pot into two mugs and set them on the counter before taking a seat across from Ruthie. She stared at her sister for a few seconds. She could tell something was eating on Ruthie's brain. "So, how's school?" Lucy started interrogating.

"Boring. I mean, I'm getting straight A's but it's just so boring. Not challenging at all." Ruthie dropped her shoulders in frustration.

"Well, you'll be in a four year school next year." Lucy tried to comfort. "What about Martin?" She added slyly. "How are things with you two?"

Ruthie blushed slightly. "Um, things are good. I don't know. I guess, it's just hard adjusting into a real relationship. And he being away at school doesn't help."

Lucy could tell there was something Ruthie wasn't saying. Most likely, it had to do with Aaron but Lucy decided it would be best to leave it alone. "Well, I'm sure you two will work it out."

Ruthie nodded looking down into her mug.

"So listen. Kevin and I wanted to go out Friday night and I was hoping you'd be willing to babysit."

"Sure. I don't have any plans with Martin." Ruthie shrugged.

"Well, why don't you invite Martin to come help you. It's fine with me as long as you two keep it clean." Lucy teased.

"Okay. I'll ask him." Ruthie smiled.

"Hello?" Ruthie picked up her cell phone from her nightstand not caring to look at who it was.

"Hey." Martin's voice came through the receiver. "I got your message. What's up?"

"Well, I was just going to tell you that I'm babysitting for Lucy and Kevin Friday night."

"Oh. That's too bad. I was going to drive down and see you."

Ruthie brightened at that. "Well, you can still come down. Lucy said it was alright if you came and helped out."

Martin's voice picked up. "I'll be there at seven."

"Great. See you then. I love you." Ruthie blushed a little. No matter how many times she said that she always blushed.

Martin chuckled. "I love you too."

Ruthie giggled at Savannah as she attempted to eat the pieces of cut up hot dog with her hands. Declaring her independence, Savannah had decided to put the ketchup on herself and in the process of doing that, she gave herself enough for five other people. Now her lips looked like she put too much lipstick on.

"Messy." The little girl declared pushing another piece of hot dog in her mouth and then sticking her hand in her hair.

"No. No. Savannah!" Ruthie grabbed at the girl's hand. "Now, I'll half to shampoo your hair."

Savannah grinned. "Goodie. Shampoo smells pretty."

"Yeah. It smells just great." Ruthie rolled her eyes in frustration before picking Savannah up from the high chair.

"She didn't pull the ketchup thing again. Did she?" Lucy said coming into the kitchen, her heels clicking with her.

"Never give her ketchup." Kevin followed Lucy in looking very handsome in his suit. "She has some sort of inclination to make a mess with it."

Ruthie smirked. "You couldn't have told me that before?"

"I'm sorry. We should have." Lucy apologized gather stuff into her purse. "Well, you can go wash Savannah's hair and we will be leaving. I just fed Bess so she should be okay until we get back. If not, you can give her some formula.

"And Savannah needs to be in bed by eight o' clock." Kevin added adjusting his tie. "And just because she's in bed doesn't mean you and Martin can make out."

"Kevin!" the teen exclaimed her cheeks burning red.

Lucy slapped him in the arm.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Kevin defended. "Two college students in love. You're gonna be all over each other. Actually, maybe we should have a talk, Ruthie. Just the two of us."

"No!" Lucy and Ruthie exclaimed at the same time.

"No!" Savannah followed clapping her hands together thinking it was a game.

"I think you've given me the sex talk enough. I'm gonna go give Savannah her shampoo." And with that Ruthie walked out of the room annoyed at Kevin's insistence to always but into her love life.

Lucy turned and gave Kevin the look.

"What?" Kevin shrugged.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and started pushing him out the door. "Let's go."

The doll smiled its everlasting smile. _It must suck being a doll. __Forced to just smile while your owner completely controlled your every move._

"Look at my dolly." Savannah held up a doll who's once shiny hair was mangled into an unattractive Mohawk and it's clothing was uneven. The arm was in the neck hole and the skirt was on backwards.

Ruthie bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh. "She's very pretty."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Ruthie jumped up eagerly. "C'mon Savannah. Don't you want to go meet Martin at the door."

"Marin coming?" Savannah slowly picked herself up. She had yet to conquer the t in Martin's name. "Me like Marin."

"I like Martin too." Ruthie grabbed Savannah's hand and guided her toward the front door.

The doorbell rang impatiently once again right before Ruthie pulled open the door. "I'm coming. I'm coming." She grinned as the door moved to reveal Martin's handsome face.

"Hey. Took you long enough." He smiled bending down to give her a kiss.

"Marin!" Savannah jumped in the middle of them before contact was made.

Martin's eyes sparkled at Ruthie before putting his attention to the little blonde girl jumping up and down in front of him. "Hey, Savannah. Has Ruthie been taking good care of you?" He bent down to the girl's level.

"I guess." She mumbled.

Martin shot a teasing glance at his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes.

Perking up, Savannah grabbed Martin's hand. "Come see my dolly."

Martin let Savannah guide him into the living room looking back to flash Ruthie a grin. She smiled back. _Just wait until Savannah has to go to bed._

The next hour passed slowly. Ruthie sat on the couch listening to the soft breathing of Bess coming through the baby monitor. Tapping her fingers on the side table, she impatiently looked at the clock. _7:58._ In two minutes, she could take Savannah to bed and be all alone with Martin.

"Boo!" Martin exclaimed popping out of the fort he had made for Savannah out of blankets and dining room chairs.

Savannah first screamed and then started giggling. Martin crawled quickly out of the fort and grabbed her swinging her in the air causing her to giggle even more.

Ruthie couldn't help but laugh a little. _He's__ gonna be a great father someday._ She thought. She stopped breathing for a second when she remembered he was a father already. It just didn't feel right.

Martin twirled Savannah once more before resting her on his hip.

"More." The wide eyes of Savannah implored Martin.

Ruthie immediately shot up. "Not tonight, honey. It's time for you to go to bed."

"No!" the little girl screamed.

"Savannah. Ruthie said it's time to go to bed so you're going." Martin addressed sternly.

Savannah just hung her head in acceptance.

Ruthie took the girl from Martin's arms. "Why does she listen to you and not me?"

Martin shrugged grinning. "I don't know. Maybe you're just too sweet."

Ruthie smirked. "Sweet? Me? Yeah, right. I'm going to put her to bed." She starts for the door.

"Hey. I'll help." Martin followed after.

Ruthie turned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I love children. I think I have one."

Ruthie tried to hold in her annoyance with his answer. "Right."

Ruthie folded her arms blowing a stray hair out of her face. Martin sat a good foot away from her going on about how unfair his religion teacher was. Tonight, she didn't want to talk to Martin. That's all they did. There's got to be some more physical contact in a relationship other than just a peck on the lips and a hold of the hand.

"And the Professor said my paper was lacked real research because I used the Bible for a good portion of my references. I mean, come on. The Bible has more foundation in being real than most of the history books we read. Can you believe that?" Martin stretched his arms out for emphasis.

"Mmm." Ruthie let out staring at the glass-blown bowl sitting on the coffee table in front of her. It was one of the souvenirs Lucy had got while visiting Jamestown the past summer.

Martin sat up straighter leaning forward to get a better view of Ruthie's face. "Are you even listening to me?" He asked snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

Ruthie dropped her gaze on the bowl and turned to face Martin. "Yeah. I'm listening. You're going on about your arrogant religion professor."

Martin looked at her questioningly. "What's your problem?"

Ruthie shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just bored."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Ruthie decided to go for it. "I think we should make out." She said a little seductively sliding closer to her confused boyfriend.

"What?" Martin's eyes widened as his fingers began fidgeting nervously.

"We're in a great big house all alone. It's what people in a relationship do."

"But we don't have too."

Ruthie moved away from Martin angrily. "Why don't you want to make out with me? You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to be physically attracted to me."

Martin moved closer trying to grabbed her hands but she pulled them away. "I am physically attracted to you but I also love you. I love more than I've ever loved anyone."

"Well, then you should want to make out with me." Ruthie pouted.

"Ruthie, believe me. I do. I just don't think it's the best idea." Martin begged.

A bubble of irrationality came up from Ruthie's insecure heart to her sassy mouth. "Yeah. Right." She stood up. "You made out with Cecilia, and Zoe, and Meredith. Heck. You slept with Sandy on the first date. But with me, the girl you claimed to love so much more than all of them, you don't think making out is the best idea? Whatever, Martin." She stormed out of the room.

Martin sagged back into the couch. Most guys would have run after her but Martin knew that there was no talking sense to Ruthie when she was in the middle of one of her angry moods. There was to be a good thirty minute window before saying one word to her.

(30 minutes later)

Martin approached the doorway to the kitchen. He already knew what he was going to see before he looked. Ruthie would be sitting at the table chugging down her fifth cup of milk. That's what she did when she was angry. Odd, but one of the many things he loved about her.

He leaned into the doorway. There she was sitting at the table. Even though her back was to Martin, he could tell by her posture that she had reached a place past angry. She was probably on the guilty stage right now.

He moved tentatively toward the table quietly taking a seat beside her. She slowly looked up from her glass of milk meeting Martin's eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. Her eyes moistened with each blink. "I don't know why I act that way sometimes."

Martin took her hand. "It's okay. It's understandable. You want to know that I really do love you but that doesn't have to be proven physically. Yes, I would love to make out with you but I can't trust myself to stop there. I already made one mistake with a woman I cared nothing for. How much more easier it would be for me to let it slide with someone I love as much as you."

Ruthie was crying now. Not from guilt but from happiness. "I love you." Then laughing she said, "Is it okay, if I kissed you right now?"

Martin grinned. "Hey, I didn't say we had to stop kissing."

Smiling they bent forward. Their lips meeting contentedly.

**Next Week on Far Away: When a girl comes to Ruthie for help, she has ****find**** her own help in Sandy.**


	14. Role Models

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It feels a little rushed to me but at least it accomplishes what I wanted it to. Sorry. There's no Martin. He'll return next week.

**Chapter 14: Role Models**

Six pairs of eyes bored into the blushing brunette. Felicity fidgeted with the lesson notes in front of her and cleared her throat trying to think of what to say that would take a hot guy off the minds of the twelve year-olds. "Girls, I think it's time we got on the lesson. Jenny, would you read the first verse of Proverbs 31?"

The red-haired Jenny and the rest of the girls gave Felicity the 'You've got to be kidding' look. "But we still haven't found out the juicy details of Ruthie's date." She turned attention back on Ruthie. "Did you kiss him? It's got to be great being able to kiss Martin Brewer whenever you want. He's so hot."

_ Was I like this at twelve?_ Ruthie wondered looking over a Felicity with an apologetic look on her face. "Jenny, it's a relationship. We're gonna kiss or hug or hold hands but we're also going to fight and cry and walk together through some tough times. It's not some cheesy romantic comedy. It takes work. And right now, I think we should be working on concentrating on the Word of God."

Jenny and the other girls look at each other lowering their shoulders. "Fine." They muttered disappointed that they couldn't hear more about that gorgeous baseball player.

Felicity and Ruthie sighed in relief. It was like this every Bible study since Ruthie started going out with Martin and it was really starting to get annoying. Apparently, every tweenage and teenage girl in the Church thought Martin was the hottest guy ever. Usually, Ruthie liked been the center of attention. In fact, when she initially developed a crush on Martin, she dreamed about a day when all the girls would be jealous because he was dating her. But now, at eighteen, it just didn't seem important. It just came off another nuisance in their relationship. And between Sandy and Aaron, she already had enough nuisances.

"So when do you think they'll get over Martin?" Felicity asked collected her papers and putting them in her bag.

"I don't know." Ruthie sighed as she collected the trash leftover from the snacks. "I hope soon but such are the minds of middle school girls."

Felicity laughed. "Yeah. I'm glad I'm not twelve anymore." She threw her bag over her shoulder. "Hey. Can you finish cleaning up? I got a paper due tomorrow and I've gotten nothing done."

Ruthie smiled. "No problem."

Felicity exited leaving Ruthie to wipe the table down. Bent down concentrating on her cleaning, Ruthie didn't even notice one of her girls walking in.

"Ruthie?" The girl quietly announced her presence.

Ruthie jerked up startled. "Rebecca. You scared me. I thought you left."

"Uh, no. I was waiting for Felicity to leave. I wanted to talk to you."

Rebecca Chambers was the seventh member of the Bible study. She was different than the rest of the girls. She usually sat there quietly occasionally added her intuitive incite over the Bible passage. She was the only one to seem indifferent to Martin, and Ruthie loved her for that.

"What's up?" Ruthie pulled a chair out from the table motioning for Rebecca to sit down.

Accepting the motion, the browned haired girl settled down in the plastic chair. Ruthie took a seat next to her.

Rebecca was silent for a moment staring down at her hands. "I need your help."

Ruthie leaned back struck by the hurt that lay in Rebecca's eyes. _Why hadn't I noticed that before? _"Why did you come to me instead of Felicity?"

Rebecca shrugged. "I don't know. I guess Felicity just seems like she hasn't encountered a lot of pain in her life. Plus, she doesn't have any siblings. You have six. A couple of which has made some poor decisions in their life."

Ruthie scrunched up her face in confusion. "What does that got to do with your problem?"

"It's my brother, James." Rebecca blurted out. "I don't know what to do. He's really depressed. I overheard my parents talking the other night. And apparently James's counselor told them he's considered suicide." The young girl's pretty face turned red as tears ran down her face. "I really want to help James but he doesn't listen to me and I can't relate him. I've never felt that deep of a depression. James has always been my hero. I can't just let him stay this way." She was in hysteria by this time.

Ruthie was shocked. Carefully she got out of her chair and hugged the girl, letting her cry in her arms. This was all she could think to do and maybe at this moment, it was all she was supposed to do.

"Hi. How was Bible study? Aren't you a little late?" Annie looked up from the kitchen sink where she was shelling some peas.

"Yeah." Ruthie sighed. "Where's Dad?"

Annie looked questioning at her daughter but decided to leave it alone. "I believe he's in his office."

"Thanks." Ruthie said making a beeline for the hallway leading to the office.

She approached the open doorway of her father's office. He was bent down engrossed in what looked like his Bible. "Dad?" She gently knocked on the doorway.

He looked up wearily from his reading.

"I hate to bother you but I have a problem. Well, it's more like a friend of mine as a problem." Ruthie sat down in the wicker chair on the opposite side of the desk.

Eric weariness faded as he felt his minister ways kicking in. "This isn't one of those 'it's really my problem but I'm claiming it to be one of friend's problems' type problems. Is it?"

Normally, Ruthie would have rolled her eyes but she withheld. "No. It involves a girl in my Bible study. She's struggling with dealing how to help her depressed brother."

Eric nodded. "Rebecca Chambers."

Ruthie cocked her head. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I know the situation with James. His parents have consulted me. I'm embarrassed to admit, I never really thought how it would affect Rebecca. I think in these situations it's so easy to feel badly for the parents but not the siblings."

"Well, it's really affected Rebecca. She's almost seems like she on her own way to depression if she can't gain some understanding and patience with James." Ruthie sighed. "Dad. I'm not an expert on these things. What do I do?" Her eyes probed into her father's eyes with the expectation of comfort of a little child.

Eric sat there a few seconds thinking. "Ruthie, I know you want me to jump into action and work this out for you but I think this something you're old enough to handle."

Ruthie was taken aback. "So you're not going to help me?"

"I didn't say that. I'm gonna help you by directing you to someone who can work together with you to help out Rebecca."

Ruthie folded her arms. "And that would be?"

"Sandy."

_ Sandy? How could he expect me to work with Sandy?_ Ruthie walked into her room staring at her phone which she knew she would have to dial the dreaded number on. She had hardly spoken a word to Sandy since she and Martin got together. Honestly, she didn't want to talk to Sandy. She was the woman that would always be in Martin's life. The woman who shared a child with him. That created a jealousy inside Ruthie that she hated.

Dropping her bag on the floor, she sat down on her bed and forced herself to push the green call button. With each ring, her anxiety grew stronger. She didn't really know what Sandy's feelings were towards her. Being engaged, you would think she wouldn't care if Martin had a girlfriend. But then again, she was rather hostile toward Jane when Martin and Jane were together and Sandy was with Jonathan then too.

"Hello." Sandy's perky voice came through the receiver.

"Uh, hey Sandy. It's Ruthie."

"Oh, hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was calling to see if you'd be willing to help me with a girl who really needs your help."

Sandy was surprised but interested.

The Church office looked like it usually did. The setting sun pushed light through the stained glass. The bookshelves were neatly stacked with theology books. The furniture was placed just so. The only difference was the two young women who fidgeted about the room praying that they would find the right words to say that night.

"Why are you pacing? I'm the one that should be nervous. You're the theology student." Ruthie protested slumping down on the couch.

Sandy stopped to face Ruthie. "Yeah but I really only have experience counseling pregnant teenagers."

"Then why in the world did my Dad want you to help me out?" Ruthie asked frustrated.

Sandy sat down in the arm chair next to the couch. "I think we both know why. Your father wants us to be friends."

Ruthie just nodded averted her eyes from Sandy.

Sandy hesitated slightly before continuing, "Ruthie, I really do want us to be friends. I know that there is this friction between us because of Martin but…"

"Hey."

Ruthie looked up and Sandy turned to see Rebecca standing in the doorway. "Hey." Ruthie got walking over to Rebecca. "Rebecca. This is Sandy. You've probably seen her around church. Sandy, this is Rebecca."

Sandy rose from her seat. "It's nice to meet you. Please take a seat."

Rebecca smiled meekly before sitting down on the sofa. Ruthie followed after her.

"Ruthie tells me you've been having a hard time dealing with your brother." Sandy sat back down straightening her cotton skirt.

The young teen nodded biting her lip. "He's really depressed and I love him so much. I just don't know how to communicate that to him especially when he makes me so mad at the same time."

"Rebecca, while I never had a sibling in the state of depression James is in I can relate to being disappointed or concern for a sibling. Mary was out of control at one point with her life heading straight down and Simon had to deal with the fact he was responsible for another's death. I've learned through the years that as much as it's hard for you to see your brother or sister go through something tough, it's often better to not do anything but try to love them."

"I know that but I feel like I just make things worse for him. He's always complaining about things that most people just grin and bear. And he's always acting superior to me that I get mad. And then my mom gets mad at me for not being patient with him. I just hate living in my house." Rebecca's eyes began to water.

Ruthie shot a desperate look over to Sandy. She didn't know what to say. Yes, she had once hating living in her house but she had the opportunity to go to Scotland. Rebecca's just thirteen and homeschooled. She doesn't have any school trip opportunities.

Sandy spoke up, "Have you talked to your parents about how you're feeling?"

"No." Rebecca shook her end. "I didn't want them to start worrying about me too."

Sandy nodded. "Well, Rebecca, I think the best thing is for you to talk to your parents. Explain how you're feeling. I'll even be there for you if you want. Does James see a counselor?"

"Yeah. Every week."

"Well, I would suggest to your parents that you all go to the counselor together. It may be hard for him but I think James will ultimately benefit in understanding how you all are feeling. And it will be good for you to gain a better understanding on clinical depression." Sandy took on more and more of an air of a minister with each passing word.

Rebecca seemed scared. "I don't know."

"I know this is all intimidating. It's hard to leave the status quo. Believe me. I know. But they only way your life will get better, is if you move forward." Sandy insisted firmly.

Ruthie nodded in agreement.

The girl just looked back and forth from Sandy to Ruthie before finally but hesitantly saying, "Fine. Could you two come over tomorrow night and help me talk to my parents?"

Ruthie was surprised. "You want me there too. Sandy's the one that's got all the advice."

Rebecca smiled. "But you listened. People don't always listen to me but you did. I want you there. Even if you don't say I word, you'll be a comfort to me."

Ruthie felt like crying. She had never been someone's role model. She wasn't sure she deserved it. "I'll be there."

"Me too." Sandy said getting up to signal the end of the session.

"Well, I guess I should go. Thanks for your help. I'll see you tomorrow." Rebecca headed for the door but not before receiving some hugs from her "counselors."

Ruthie and Sandy stood there looking at the doorway. "So this is how Lucy and Dad feel all the time." Ruthie commented.

Sandy nodded. "I guess so."

Ruthie ran her hands through her curly hair and turned to the older girl. "I'm sorry, Sandy."

She looked at Ruthie questioningly. "Sorry for what?"

"You were right. There is this friction between us and it's all my fault. I just find myself jealous of you because you have this child with Martin and…"

"You're jealous?! I'm the one that's always been jealous of you. I always wished Martin could have loved me the way he loves you. And even though I'm totally in love with Jonathan, that feeling still lingers inside me." Sandy admitted.

Ruthie laughed. "Well, how about we just let go of our lingering jealousies and be friends."

"Deal. And I'm really glad you and Martin are together." Sandy opened her arms for a hug.

"Me too." Ruthie returned the hug.

"Hey, Dad." Ruthie collapsed onto the sofa next to her father.

He muted the television. "Hey, honey. How'd it go?"

"I think it went pretty good. Sandy and I are going over to the Chambers tomorrow night to help Rebecca talk to her parents. Hopefully, it will go well from there." Ruthie fiddled with the seam on her jeans.

"I'm sure it will. I'm really proud of you, Ruthie."

"For what?"

"For everything. You've really matured this year. Making amends for mistakes you've made in the past. Agreeing to lead a Bible study and now, helping a young girl find understanding during her brother's depression. And let's not forget, making up with Sandy."

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "Yes, your little plan worked out. Sandy and I are officially friends who insist on never again being jealous of one another."

Eric looked upward. "Praise the Lord. It's about time." He bent over to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

Ruthie laughed. "Well, I got homework to do so I'll leave you to your three stooges." She shot a glance at the muted tv.

As she walked out the doorway, Eric called to her, "Honey!"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"I'm giving my approval of your relationship with Martin. That doesn't mean your Mom is on board but I see how much happier and wiser you are being with him."

Ruthie exhaled air out surprised. "Thanks, Dad. That means a lot. But I don't think I'm happier or wiser because of Martin. I mean, I love being with him but I think I matured because of God's work in me." She turned on her heel and headed up the stairs leaving her very surprised but happy father to his Three Stooges.

**Next week on Far Away: Will a double date between Ruthie and Martin and Sandy and Jonathan spell disaster?**


	15. Double Date

**Chapter 15: Double Date**

Valentine's Day. It was sort of a ritual in the Camden house. Every year something interested happened on Valentine's Day such as Sam and David's birthday. There was always a fight or romantic date or both on this one day in February. For Ruthie, it was the first time in years she was really happy for the coming holiday. The past two Valentine's Days, Ruthie spent daydreaming about Martin and enduring the miserable pain of getting a tattoo. This year, it would be different. She would have the perfect romantic date with the man she loved. At least, that's what she had planned until…

"Hey Sandy. What's up?" Ruthie answered her cell phone welcoming the break from writing her English paper on some Poe story.

"I got a crazy idea. I understand completely if you don't want to do it but I was talking to Jonathan and both of us think it would be a lot of fun if you, Martin, and us all go out for dinner on Valentine's Day." Sandy sounded like she was about to collapse in excitement.

Ruthie blinked. "A double date?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't want to do it I understand."

Ruthie's face clearly showed she didn't want to give up her romantic date but then she thought about Martin. He had been so glad that she and Sandy had become friends. She couldn't screw that up so soon. "No. That sounds great. We'll be there."

"Great." Sandy squealed. "I'm so excited. See you then."

Ruthie hung up the phone and looked at her computer screen where the cursor blinked annoyingly waiting for her to continue writing. _What have I got myself into?_

"We got milk, orange juice, and Gatorade but of course, you want the beer." Martin teased opening the refrigerator offering his girlfriend a drink.

Ruthie smirked. "Very funny. I'll just take some water."

"Fine. Be boring. I can always find a girl who likes to drink." He continued to teased grabbing a glass from one of the upper cabinets and filling it up with tap water.

"Don't you dare." Ruthie smiled accepting the glass of water from Martin's outstretched hand.

"I could never do that. I'm way too much in love with you." Martin's sappy words made Ruthie blush. He bent forward and gave her a sweet short kiss.

"So I was thinking for Valentine's Day, we could…" Martin began.

"Oh, yeah. About that. I got a call from Sandy today and she invited us to go out with her and Jonathan on Valentine's Day. And I said we'd love to go." Ruthie admitted trying to sound as excited about it as she could.

Martin's mouth dropped open in a completely different reaction than Ruthie expected. "You did what now?" He asked rhetorically. "Why would we want to spend our first Valentine's Day together with Sandy and Jonathan?"

Ruthie paled. "You mean you don't want to go. I only agreed because I figured you'd be happy about me and Sandy wanting to do something together as friends."

"What would make you think that?"

"Because you told me you were happy Sandy and I finally made up."

"Yeah. Well, I am. I guess."

"You guess?"

Martin sunk his shoulders giving up. "Fine. Honestly, it feels a little weird that the mother of my child and the woman I'm in love with are suddenly best friends."

"Okay, you make it sound like we're in Days of Our Lives or something." Ruthie stated always somewhat bother when the whole scope of her relationship with Martin is explained.

"We might as well be." Martin dropped his hand on the table in a loud thud.

"I don't know why you'd find it so weird." Ruthie thought for a second. "Unless you really do have feelings for Sandy."

Martin jerked his head. "What? No. No. No. I care for Sandy as Aaron's mother but I could never be in love with her especially since I found you."

Ruthie lightened a little. "I'm sorry that was stupid of me to say. Honestly, I don't want to go on this double date either but it's too late now, I already said yes."

Martin cast annoyed but forgiving eyes on the brunette. "It's okay. One date with Sandy and Jonathan shouldn't be too bad."

The ignition was off. The street lamps and passing cars cast enough light to show the two young people sitting silently in the car. The girl kept examining her make up in her compact even though she really couldn't see her reflection. The boy tapped his fingers quietly on the arm rest.

"You know we really should be getting in there." Ruthie closed her compact and looked at Martin's profile. "It's rude to be late especially when you're just sitting in a car in the parking lot."

"Yeah. Okay." Martin kept his eyes glued on the bush in front of the car.

Ruthie sighed opening her door and walking over the other side of the car her heels clicking on the asphalt. She opened the driver's door and practically pulled Martin out of the car. "Come on. You can act like a child later."

Martin grinned at Ruthie's attitude. "I love it when you get all bossy." He gladly let her dragged him down the sidewalk towards the entrance.

"Yeah. Yeah. And I'm beautiful too." Ruthie took on the tone of every good Camden woman when she was annoyed.

Martin just continued to grin. Who knew Ruthie being upset with him would lift his spirits?

As they entered into the restaurant and were ushered to the table, Ruthie's frown turned into a fake smile and Martin's amusement change to a poor attempt at being happy to be there.

"You're here." Sandy jumped up from the table to give Ruthie a little hug.

"We are." Ruthie smiled until her face was hidden in the hug.

"We were beginning to think we were being stood up." The quaffed Jonathan teased rising to shake Martin's hand.

Ruthie and Martin laughed nervously. "Why would we do that? I mean, who wouldn't want to go on a double date with the woman who had your child, her fiancé, and your girlfriend?" Martin added taking a seat.

Ruthie shot him the death glare before letting out some more fake laughter. Sandy and Jonathan clearly bothered by Martin's comment just followed Ruthie with the laughter.

"Well, let's order. Why don't we?" Jonathan sat down and picked up his menu.

(Time lapse)

"This steak is delicious." Jonathan commented cutting another piece to put into his mouth. "Sure you don't want any, honey?"

"No. Thank you. I don't need the fat and cholesterol." Sandy shook her head. "I'm just fine with my chef's salad."

Jonathan chuckled and looked at Martin. "Aren't woman crazy with their diets?"

Martin shrugged. "I guess. Honestly, this one may be small but she eats like teenage boy." He grinned at Ruthie.

Ruthie slapped him in the arm. "Martin!" She screeched softly enough not to be heard all around the room. "You're the one that eats a whole pizza in a sitting."

Sandy laughed. "I did that once when I was pregnant. I had this giant craving in the middle of the night and I actually called Papa John's for a pizza with everything on it."

Martin paled and shuffled in his chair.

"Wow! Let's hope the first pregnancy ended the crazy cravings." Jonathan laughed.

"I'm sure if I get pregnant again a lot of things will be different." Sandy blurted out not thinking.

Martin shot her a look.

"I mean…" She stuttered.

"No. It's fine. I hope you're right." Martin replied before looking down at his food.

It was followed by silence.

_ This definitely wasn't a good idea. _Ruthie thought trying to figure out a way to get the dinner on a better track.

(Time lapse)

"Check please." Jonathan motioned to their waiter walking by their table.

The waiter nodded and headed toward the back.

"Well, this has been nice." Ruthie commented folding in napkin on the table.

Sandy smiled. "Yeah. We should do it again sometime."

Martin choked on his water as he took a final drink.

Ruthie kicked him under the table.

"Ow." Martin leaned over in pain. "I mean, yeah. That'd be great." He lied straightening himself up.

Sandy sadly looked down. Ruthie could have sworn she saw her wipe away a tear.

Just then, the waiter placed the check on the table. Jonathan and Martin both reached for it.

"Don't worry. I got it." Jonathan commented sliding the check his way.

"At least let me pay for Ruthie and I's portion."

Jonathan waved his hand. "No. No. It's fine. Consider it my Valentine's Day gift to you."

Martin grinned mischievously. "Does this mean were going out now?"

Everyone laughed lifting the heavy air that surrounded them.

Martin steered his car down the dark road. "So are you going to tell me why you're not talking to me?" He glanced quickly at his passenger.

"Who said I wasn't talking to you?" Ruthie replied defensively.

"Come on, Ruthie. I know you. You are never quiet unless you are A. Angry B. Depressed C. Nervous or D. Exhausted. I can tell you're not depressed or exhausted and you have no reason to be nervous so I'm going with A."

Rolling her eyes, Ruthie admitted, "Fine. I'm angry at you for being so rude at dinner."

Martin pulled the car to the side of the road knowing that this conversation would take his concentration off driving. "How was I rude? They loved my joke."

"The joke came at the end of the evening. It doesn't make up for your attitude the previous two hours together." Ruthie took on a slightly condescending tone.

Martin shrugged. "So I was a little impolite. You're the one who dragged me there anyways."

Ruthie straightened offended. "So your bad attitude is my fault? I said I was sorry for accepting the invitation without asking you. I still don't even understand why you were so against the date. I thought you and Sandy were friends."

Martin breathed out. "Not really. I mean, our whole friendship exists around Aaron. He's all we talk about and he's the only reason we even see each other."

Ruthie was confused. "Talking to Sandy, she seems to think of your relationship as a bit more friendly."

"That's because she tries to make it more. She asks me about you and school and baseball all the time but I don't let her dig in too much."

"Why?"

"Because" Martin tentatively looked into Ruthie's eyes. "I feel guilty for not loving her."

These words lay into Ruthie's chest creating a familiar feeling inside her. "What?"

Martin could see the insecurity and jealousy in her brown eyes. "I love you, Ruthie. I'm not in love with Sandy. Never was and never will be. I just feel so horrible for the way I've treated her over the past two years that I can't seem to let myself form a friendship with her. The closer I get to Sandy, the worse I feel."

Ruthie sighed out of breathe of relief. She grasped Martin's hand. "Martin, you can't just hold this in forever. You got to tell Sandy how you feel. You got to tell her you're sorry. Believe me, I learned this lesson earlier this year."

He hesitated. "I don't know. I don't think Sandy really wants it all brought up again."

"I think Sandy has been able to forgive you because how she seen you grow but I also know that everyone wants a heartfelt, true apology when they've been hurt."

Martin nodded looking as if he were going to cry. Ruthie leaned in and embraced him in her arms. "I love you, Martin."

Martin stopped in front of the door. It was late. He knew this wasn't the best time but if he didn't do it now, he may never do it. He knocked. He heard some shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened.

"Martin?" Sandy stood there surprised wrapped in her pink bath robe. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I woke you. I have something to talk to you about. Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure. I guess." She opened the door wider and motioned him in. "What'd you want to talk about?" She asked once he was inside.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

Sandy was confused. "Sorry for what?"

"For everything. For ignoring you during the pregnancy. For trying to get you to marrying me when I didn't love you. For Jane. For lying to you. For being in love with Ruthie all along when I claimed I didn't. I'm sorry."

Sandy was shocked. Tears were beginning to form. "Thanks. It means a lot to me. And I'm sorry too."

Martin nearly laughed. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that you get all the heat in this relationship. I was the one that practically forced you to sleep with me and honestly, I never really wanted our relationship to work out to marriage. It would have been nice for Aaron but horrible for us. And I'm sorry if I ever tried to make Ruthie look like she just had an immature crush on you. I was jealous. You two are meant for each other." Sandy smiled.

"I guess you do have a lot to be sorry for." Martin teased

Sandy slapped him on the shoulder lightheartedly. "Go home, Martin."

**Next Week on Far Away: **Ruthie learns what it's like to be part of the Brewer Family when Aunt Betsy comes to visit.


	16. Close Fit

Okay, I know Ruthie and Betsy's plan makes no sense and is stupid but I was trying to do something humorous that played off Betsy's ditsy personality.

**Chapter 16: Close Fit**

Eric paused at the entry way of the kitchen. There was his daughter in an apron, covered with flour stirring some sort of mixture in the bowl.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Eric came up to the counter.

Ruthie looked up. "Ha. Ha."

"Seriously, Ruthie. It's not like you to be so domestic." Eric comment. "Why?"

"I'm having a picnic with the Brewers tomorrow. I thought it would be nice if I brought some brownies."

Eric dipped his finger in the mixture. "Not bad." He noted. "I notice you waited until your mother was out of the house to do this."

The lines of Ruthie's face dropped. "Yeah. I didn't think she'd wanted to be around while I messed up her kitchen for Martin."

Eric placed his hand on her shoulder. "She'll come around. She eventually grew to love Rose."

Ruthie scoffed. "And look how that ended up."

"Good point." Eric recognized. "Anyways, any special occasion affiliated with this picnic?"

Ruthie went back to stirring. "Tomorrow would have been Martin's mother's fortieth birthday so we are going to her favorite park for a picnic. Betsy's even coming in. They're at the airport right now picking her up."

"Really? I haven't seen her in a while. I wonder if she still wears those socks." Eric sneaked another finger into the chocolate mix.

Ruthie slapped his hand. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since 8th grade. I'm kinda nervous."

Eric stepped to closer to hugged her shoulders. "She loved you back then. I'm sure she'll love you even more now."

Ruthie looked up at her dad. "Who knows? Mom used to love Martin. Now she doesn't."

Eric just sighed and hugged her again.

"Knock. Knock." Ruthie rapped her knuckles on the Brewer's front door as she opened it into the foyer.

"We're in the kitchen!" Martin shouted. "Hey." He said once she entered the room. Getting up from the table, he gave her a peck on the lips before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Ruthie, you remember my Aunt Betsy."

Ruthie smiled at the petite blonde who was standing up to greet her. "Of course. It's great to see you again."

Betsy giggled walking over to Ruthie. "Don't be so formal. I feel like I've never missed a moment in your life. Martin talks about you all the time."

Martin blushed while Ruthie poked him in the side grinning.

"Don't embarrass the boy, Sis." Beau commented walking closer to the group from his place at the sink.

"Oh, please." Betsy scoffed. "I'm family. It's my job to embarrass him in front of his girlfriend."

Ruthie laughed lightly. Betsy looked pretty much the same from the last time she saw her four years ago. Her hair was still bleached blonde cut to her shoulders. Her short black dress was a throwback to the go-go era and her characteristic knee length socks showed off her long slender legs. Betsy may be a little ditsy but Ruthie couldn't help but like her perky personality.

The water ran gently over Ruthie's hands as she scrubbed them with soap. Toweling her hands off, she opened the door to the powder room only to be pushed back in again. "Okay, you do know that this bathroom is only for one, right?"

"Yes, I know that." Betsy rolled her eyes in a way that didn't completely convince Ruthie.

"So you just decided it was time for a gang toity?" Ruthie inquired after Betsy just stood there for a second in silence.

"Oh, no." Betsy finally caught on. "I told Martin and my brother that I needed to make a phone call but I really wanted to talk to you alone."

"Why?" Ruthie was getting slightly annoyed at being stuck in a very small bathroom.

"I'm engaged." Betsy whispered.

"What?!" Ruthie's annoyance quickly changed to enthusiasm. "That's great!"

"Shh!" Betsy placed her finger on her lip motioning Ruthie to be quiet. "I don't want Beau and Martin to know."

Ruthie stood there confused. She was beginning to reconsider the whole psychology thing if it meant trying to understand people like Betsy. "Again, I ask why?"

"Because you know how controlling Martin can be. Well, he got it from his father. They need to be eased into it and you're just the one to help me." Betsy grinned mischievously.

Ruthie just stared at her with an unenthused. "Why am I just the one to help you?"

Betsy didn't even have to think. "Because you're a Camden. You're family's full of drama. You got experience."

Ruthie shrugged. _She's got a point. _"Fine. My expertise is yours."

Betsy clapped her hands and squealed as quietly as possible. "You're the best." She leaned over grasping Ruthie in a hug. Ruthie just rolled her eyes.

It was a beautiful February day. It was chilly but not too chilly. The park was crowded with parents and their playing children. The Brewers and Ruthie headed toward a uncrowded area near the man-made lake.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Beau asked turning his head to see Betsy and Ruthie close together murmuring to each other.

Betsy straightened her back. "Nothing. Just girl stuff."

"You know, Ruthie. I don't think Felicity would like it you found a new best friend."

Ruthie scoffed. "Please, Betsy's not…" She paused when she saw Betsy's sweet yet annoying eyes stare at her. "I mean, Felicity's not the jealous type" Betsy squealed a little and squeezed her "new best friend" around the shoulders.

Martin sent a grin to Ruthie to show her knew she had no desire to be best friends with the perky Betsy.

Beau stretched out the blanket on the grass. Martin set the picnic basket on the ground and sat down to start unpacking it. Ruthie hurried over to help him. As they all settled down, their eyes all fell on the birthday cake that lay in the middle of the blanket. 'Happy Birthday' it read. Ruthie reached for Martin's hand and squeezed. He smiled and put his other hand on top of hers.

With tears in his eyes, Beau announced, "Let's pray."

The fried chicken was eaten. The lemonade was drunk. The cake was cut into. Tears were shed. Laughs were shared. And Ruthie absorbed it all in. She loved it. She loved that she felt like she was really part of this family. But then Betsy gave her the signal and suddenly, Ruthie wished that she didn't feel an obligation to this family.

Betsy pretended to choke on a piece of cake.

"Are you alright?" Martin asked. He poured a glass of lemonade and handed it to her.

Letting down on the choking, Betsy accepted the paper cup. "I'm fine." She drank. "I just tend to choke randomly."

"Since when?" Beau asked in disbelief.

Betsy ignored his comment. "It's just I feel a little guilty and when I feel guilty I choke."

"No. You don't." Beau said completely confused over his sister's strange actions.

Betsy just continued to ignore him. "This is a day of celebrating and I feel guilty that I almost held something back from you that we should be celebrating."

"That's something to feel guilty about?" Martin shot her the 'are you crazy' look.

That was Ruthie's cue to be exactly like Ruthie. "Oh for pity's sakes. She's trying to tell you she's engage." It was no problem to sound like she was annoyed since she really was.

"You're engaged?!" Martin and Beau exclaimed.

"Yes." Betsy replied meekly expecting the outrage to come out any minute from her brother and nephew.

"That's great." Martin said.

"I'm so happy for you. I can't believe my little sister's getting married." Beau added.

Betsy blinked. "Wait. You aren't mad."

"Why would we be mad." The older brother asked.

"Because I'm your little sister. You're supposed to be stubborn and protective when it comes to me getting married."

Beau scoffed. "Please. You're twenty-eight years old and have lived in New York by yourself for the past four years. You're certainly old enough to make your own decisions. Besides your fiancé Brad called me before he proposed to ask for permission."

"You knew?!" Betsy left her mouth open in surprise.

Beau nodded. Ruthie dropped her head into her hands not believe she just spent all that time being pulled into a stupid plan that was completely unnecessary. Martin let out a chuckle. Then Beau started to laugh. Betsy soon joined in. Ruthie lifted her head up. Martin poked her in the side until she started to laugh to.

It was late in the evening before Ruthie got home. She came in the door smiling thinking about the great day she had had. "Hey, Mom." She greeted her mother in the kitchen.

"Hi honey. Did you have a nice day?" She asked stiffly.

"Very nice. Betsy's engaged."

"Well, nice for her." Annie sounded unenthusiastic has she concentrated on washing some dishes.

Ruthie looked down at the floor disappointedly. "Yeah. I think I'll go upstairs and get some work done."

"Okay." Annie replied not even looking up.

Ruthie walked toward the stairs pausing to look at her mom scrub away. _Why is it that Mr. Brewer can accept Betsy marrying a guy he's never met but my own Mom can't accept me dating a guy she knows and once loved? I want to fit in with my family just has much as I fit in with the __Brewers._

**Next Week on Far Away**: A person from Ruthie's past comes to her after a tragedy.


	17. Pro Life Part 1

Okay, the next two chapters may be a little controversial. I make no attempt to hide my opinion on abortion but I'm not writing this to make a public service announcement. I would appreciate that reviews would stay focused on the work and not your opinion on abortion.

**Chapter 17: Pro Life (Part 1)**

"Ding. Dong" The doorbell rang out pushing its annoying noise into Ruthie's ear.

Moaning Ruthie rolled over and squinted at her clock. 10:00 am it read. Moaning again she flopped back over. She knew it was time to get up but she was still upset over another failed date with Martin because Aaron had to come along. After planning a great romantic night to celebrate the beginning of spring break, it all fell apart when the babysitter fell through and Martin didn't want to disturb Sandy's date so he decided it would be fine to disturb their date.

"Ding. Dong." The bell rang out again.

Ruthie grunted throwing the blankets off herself and staggering out of bed. "I'm coming. I'm coming." She muttered not even bothering to throw something over her knit shorts and tank top as she stumbled down the stairs.

Rubbing her eyes, she opened the door.

"Hi, Ruthie."

Stunned, Ruthie stood there a second. "Peter. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, it's a long story." The blonde-haired boy responded. "uh, can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Ruthie motioned him in through the doorway. She blushed suddenly realizing what she was wearing. "Uh, why don't you go in the kitchen. Treat yourself to anything while I go change my clothes."

"Okay. Are your parents here?" He asked.

"No. They, Sam and David went up to do some spring cleaning at my mom's teenage mothers' home."

"Your mom has a teenage mothers' home?" Peter looked confused.

"Oh yeah. I guess you didn't know. I guess we haven't talked in a while." Ruthie looked apologetic.

"Yeah. You could say that." Peter agreed. "But we'll catch up. Why don't you go changed?"

"Right. I won't be long." Ruthie smiled but stilled blushed especially when she realized that Peter was purposely averting his eyes from her body.

"So your parents are fine. Your brother is fine. School's going well." Ruthie commented tapping her finger on her coffee mug. "When are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

Peter laughed a little. "You were always the one to cut to the chase."

"What can I say? It's a gift." Ruthie smiled with fake pride.

Peter smiled before looking sadly down at his coffee.

Ruthie was struck by his sudden change in mood. "What is it?"

Peter looked up. "My girlfriend had an abortion."

Ruthie froze. She gulped. "Was he yours?"

Peter nodded with tears in his eyes. "I didn't even know she was pregnant. She didn't even tell me until my baby was dead." He broke down.

Ruthie felt consumed wishing desperately that her father was here. She just got up, moved to the other side of the table and took Peter in her arms.

"Do you want any more coffee?" Ruthie asked pouring herself another cup at the counter.

"No." Peter said solemnly sniffing the last of his tears out of his body.

Ruthie sat down across the table looking at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry I don't have more to say. I don't know what to say. Why'd you come to me instead of my Dad?"

Peter looked up. "Because you're Ruthie. I used to tell you everything. I wished we had stayed friends maybe then none of this would have happened."

Ruthie felt a little uncomfortable under Peter's intent gaze onto her face but she wasn't sure this was the best time to bring up Martin. "So am I the only one you've told?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I don't know how to tell my parents. They don't even know I've had sex."

"Well, I'm going to sound like my Dad right now but I think the first step is telling your parents."

"Yeah. I know."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Ruthie got up slowly distracted with how to deal with Peter. She was greeted with Martin's smiling face.

"Hey. I'm sorry about last night." He came into the kitchen and gave her a peck on the lips before he even noticed Peter sitting at the table wide-eyed.

A flash of jealous came across Martin's eyes. "Peter. Long time no see. What are you doing here?"

Peter eyed Ruthie questioningly before turning his attention back to Martin. "Uh, I needed to talk to Ruthie about something. It's kinda personal."

"Oh." Martin uttered which a tinge of anger. "Then I hope you don't mind if I steal _my girlfriend_ away from you for a minute or two."

Intimidated Peter said, "No. Not at all."

Martin faked a smile and grabbed Ruthie's arm steering her into the dining room.

"Jealous much?" Ruthie smirked pulling her arm from Martin's grasp.

Martin was not amused. "I'm not jealous. I'm just curious as to why your ex-boyfriend is currently sitting in the kitchen talking to you about something personal."

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "Okay. First, you could never really call Peter an ex-boyfriend. It was just a middle school friendship. And second, he's going through something right now and really needs a friend to talk to."

"A middle school friendship?" Martin raised an eyebrow. "You two made out when you were supposedly in love with me."

Ruthie paled. "How'd you know about that?"

"So it's true?!" Martin was triumphant.

Ruthie paled even more realizing Martin didn't really know.

"Mac just told me that you had said you rather be with Peter than him back in when I first left to be with Aaron. I took a guess on the making out thing." Martin admitted.

"Okay. Fine. I made out with Peter. But it was three years ago and I was confused and I wasn't with you." Ruthie confessed. "Martin. Please. For me. Just this time, don't be the jealous boyfriend. If Vincent or T Bone show up, you can be the jealous boyfriend. Heck you can beat them up if you want. But Peter has always been a friend to me more than anything and he's going through something really hard right now. I wish I could tell but can't until he says so. Just trust me."

Martin softened reading Ruthie's serious face. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'll leave." He bent down and kissed her shortly. "I love you."

Ruthie smiled. "I love you too. I call you later."

Martin walked toward the front door as to avoid Peter and Ruthie returned to the kitchen.

"So you and Martin…?" Peter said smirking.

Ruthie blushed. "Yeah."

"It's about time. I knew I didn't have a chance when he came into the house that day." Peter joked.

Ruthie laughed. "Was I that obvious?"

Peter nodded and then shrugged. "What's a guy to do? I knew I'd never have those 'dreamy eyes' you so adore."

Ruthie took a seat at the table. "It's good to see some of the old Peter's still in there."

He looked down. "I'm sorry I came here and ruined your perfect little life."

"My life's far from perfect." Ruthie scoffed. "And you didn't ruin anything. I'm glad you came to me. But afraid I'm gonna have to refer you to my father. He would have the information on how to deal with this; how to help you talk to your parents and your girlfriend. All I can do is be a shoulder to cry on."

Peter looked at the brunette he once considered to be his future wife. "Believe me Ruthie. That's the best thing I need right now."

Ruthie laid on her bed staring at the picture of Martin and Aaron that sat on her bookshelf. Martin looked so happy with his son in his arms. Why couldn't she be happy for him? Why couldn't she love Aaron? Peter loved his unborn child yet she couldn't love the child of her boyfriend. Would Martin be feeling the same way as Peter if Aaron had been killed?

"We're home." Eric knocked on the doorway bringing Ruthie out of her daze.

She jumped up. "Dad! I'm so glad your back."

"I'm assuming your enthusiasm to see me has something to do with the fact that Peter Petrowski is currently asleep in our guest room."

"Sorry. He was really tired. I thought he should get some sleep." Ruthie explained.

"Well, what is he doing here?" Eric asked a little impatiently. "Because right now, your mother is taking it upon herself to assume that you broke up with Martin."

Ruthie looked down muttering, "Of course she would think that." She looked back up. "Peter really needs some help."

Eric looked at her expectantly.

She took a deep breath. "Peter's girlfriend aborted their child without even bothering to tell him she was pregnant."

Eric didn't blink. "Peter? Peter Petrowski? The same Peter who declared he was in love with you at age twelve."

Ruthie nodded. "Can you help him, Dad?"

The patriarch ran his hand through his hair. "I'll do what I can but this is just one of those tragedies in life that he'll have to bare through. There isn't an easy remedy."

"Just anything that can give him some comfort." Ruthie pleaded.

Eric pulled his daughter into his arms resting his chin on her head. "Sometimes I wish I could have kept all of you children forever. Then none of you would have had to go through all these heartbreaks."

Ruthie tapped her foot on the carpet staring impatiently at the door of her father's office. _I guess them talking a long time is a good thing right?_ Ruthie wondered.

"Ding. Dong." The doorbell rang through the house.

"I'll get it!" Ruthie yelled pulling herself up from the couch and heading toward the front door. Turning the knob to open the door, she found a brunette girl about her age standing in front of her.

"Hi. You must be Ruthie. I'd recognize you anywhere." A fake smile was plastered on the girl's pretty face.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." Ruthie's eyebrow rose suspiciously.

The girl didn't get a chance to explain who she was when Peter and Eric walked through the office doors.

"I'm glad you talked to your parent's. You can talk to them more tomorrow but right now I'd advise that you get some sleep." Eric said not even looking up.

"Peter." The stranger said from the front door. "I should have known you'd run to the precious Camdens." She rolled her eyes.

"Stacy." Peter froze.

"Or maybe you won't get that sleep." Eric commented as he and Ruthie realized this young woman before them was the girlfriend.

**Next week on Far Away: Peter talks to his girlfriend. Ruthie apologizes to Martin about her feelings about Aaron.**


	18. Pro Life Part 2

**Chapter 18: Pro Life (Part 2)**

Ruthie nervously took the squealing tea pot of the burner. Pouring the hot water into the china teapot on the tray, she glanced anxiously down the hall. She put the other teapot back on the stove and lifted the tray carefully before walking toward the living room as quickly as she could without spilling something.

"I made some tea." She announced raising the tray up slightly to show it off to the three people sitting in the living room before placing it on the coffee table.

"Good." Eric said looking at his daughter take a seat next to Peter on the couch opposite him. "I'll take a cup."

"Would you like some tea too?" Ruthie asked Peter after serving her father.

Peter looked up. "Uh, no. I don't really like tea that much."

Stacy scoffed from the arm chair. "Yeah. Peter doesn't like tea because it's too dainty. He has a thing about being a 'man.'" She folded her arms glaring at Peter.

Ruthie shot her father a concerned look.

"Wanting to be a part of the decision on whether we wanted our child alive has nothing to do with wanting to be a man!" Peter arose in anger.

Stacy rose up quickly to meet Peter in the eye. "Yes. It does. Men like to control women. It's my body. I should be able to make any decision affecting it that I want."

"Not when it affects the life of my child!" Peter yelled.

Eric rose up quickly to get between them. "Uh, why don't we hold all these thoughts until tomorrow morning? We might be a little calmer after a good night's sleep."

Ruthie nodded furiously in agreement.

"You're each welcome to take one of the guest bedrooms." Eric suggested.

"Fine." Peter and Stacy said still glaring at each other.

"Good morning, mom. Why aren't you at church with Dad and the twins." Ruthie greeted entering the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"I thought you could use an extra backup here. One Sunday won't hurt." Annie placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Did you sleep okay?"

Ruthie leaned her elbows on the counter. "Uh, yeah. I was worried about Peter. You wouldn't know where he is, would you? I checked his room. He wasn't there."

Annie put some bread in the toaster. "He was up early. We had a little talk and then he went for a walk."

Ruthie nodded. "What'd you talk about?"

Annie shrugged. "High school. Parenthood. You."

Ruthie jerked up. "Me? Why would you talk about me."

Annie took her toasted bread out of the toaster. "He's just been wondering what exactly happened with your relationship. He thinks if he had just been able to keep you, this whole tragedy wouldn't have happened."

Ruthie cocked her head confused. "But Peter and I were more friends than anything."

Annie smiled slyly. "Do honestly believe that? I think Peter was always been in love with you."

Ruthie gaped before throwing her hands up in frustration. "Why is that all my ex-boyfriend can't get over me?"

Annie gave her a questioning look.

"Jane told me a couple months ago that T Bone's still in love with me."

Annie smiled happily. "He is. Is he?"

Ruthie placed her hand on her hip. "Mom." She said whiney.

"What?" Annie shrugged.

Ruthie just rolled her eyes.

"Look who I ran into in the backyard." The Colonel announced as he barged through the back door guiding Peter with a hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me Peter was visiting? I would have come over to borrow a screwdriver sooner."

"Well, we didn't know you cared for Peter so much." Annie commented.

"I'm always eager to catch up with old friends." The Colonel answered. "And I have a feeling Peter is here for more than just a friendly visit."

Ruthie, Annie, and Peter looked at each other uncomfortably.

And that was the end of it. There was no way they could not tell the Colonel the truth and as soon as he knew it, he dragged Peter into Eric's office to have a "talk."

Ruthie and Annie followed after them helplessly closing and opening their mouths until the door was shut in their faces.

"Mom!" Ruthie expelled exasperated.

"What? I can't control the Colonel. No one can control the Colonel." Annie placed her hands on Ruthie's cheeks. "Besides the Colonel could probably help Peter out." She headed back toward the kitchen.

"What does the Colonel know about this?" Ruthie followed throwing her hands up in the air.

Annie turned. "You'd be surprised. Now, why don't you go up and see if Stacy is awake."

Ruthie stood there. "Why?"

Annie sighed. "Because she may be scared to come down. I want you to encourage her."

"Mom, I met her last night. She doesn't strike me as one to be scared. And she doesn't even like me. Probably for a reason you've already told me."

"Ruthie, put herself in your shoes. Could you imagine how you would feel after making a decision like that?" Annie gave her that motherly look.

Ruthie lowered her shoulders in defeat. "Fine. I'll go see if she's up."

Ruthie approached the door to the bedroom which used to be hers when she was five. She was about to knock when she heard Stacy's muffled tears. Pausing and biting her lip, she sighed before knocking gently on the door.

There was some rustling and then Stacy announced, "Come in."

Ruthie slowly entered to see Stacy sitting on the bed applying makeup while looking into her compact. Even with the application of makeup, Stacy's puffy eyes told the real story.

"What do you want?" Stacy sneered.

Ruthie lowered her eyebrows. "I was just coming to see if you wanted some breakfast. But I can see you too busy pretending you don't care about that child you were once pregnant with so I'll just leave you to your tears." She was always one to fight fire with fire.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't you a little smart aleck. I was not…" She paused blinking furiously before completely breaking down. "Crying." She finished dropping her head in her hands.

Ruthie gently sat down next to her. "I'm sorry."

Stacy lifted her head and looked at Ruthie between her tears. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been horrible." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I didn't know what to do. I panicked and the next thing I knew I wasn't pregnant anymore."

Ruthie solemnly nodded. "Do your parents know about it?"

Stacy shook her head. "No. My mom died three years ago and my Dad's in Iraq. I live with my grandparents. It would have killed them."

"You're Dad's in Iraq?" Ruthie confirmed. "My boyfriend's father served in Iraq for a few years."

"You have a boyfriend?" Stacy asked. "Does Peter know?"

Ruthie laughed a little. "Yeah."

Stacy pursed her lips together. "Peter must love that." She paused before continuing. "You know, I grew up always wanting to be a mother. My Mom was head of the children's ministry at our church. She taught me to love kids. I had dozens of dolls all of which I consider my 'children.' Then my mother died, and I lost all interest in being a mother. I didn't want to put my kids through what I went through when I lost my mom. And then, a year later, my Dad was sent off to Iraq. I just didn't care what I did with my life. Why should I care about abstinence when God didn't seem to care about my parents?"

Ruthie placed her hand of Stacy's back rubbing it gently. Stacy looked up at her appreciatively as tears formed in her eyes again. "It's funny, it took me purposely losing my child, to make me realize how much I still want to be a mother. I want to show my kids the love my parents showed me."

Ruthie sighed. "I think, you should tell Peter all of this. He may stop hating you."

Stacy nodded. "You're right. It's time to come clean." She wiped her eyes and stood up. "Now I know why Peter loves you so much."

"It seems to be a curse of mine. Heavens knows why. I'm way too selfish to have my ex-boyfriends in love with me." Ruthie stood up.

Stacy laughed a little. "If you're selfish, than I'm a saint."

When the two reached the living room, they found Peter, the Colonel and Annie all sitting there waiting for them. Peter immediately jumped up. "Hey." He said with a slight smile on his face.

Stacy smiled weakly too. "Hey."

There was a moment of silence until the Colonel cleared his throat.

Peter took the signal. "Um, do you want to talk outside, Stacy?"

Stacy nodded and the two walked out.

Ruthie plopped down on the couch next the Colonel. "I think they might be okay. What did you tell Peter?"

"That he should get all his feelings out in the open to Stacy, then tell his parents, and then get counseling." The Colonel said straightforwardly.

"The same thing Eric told him." Annie informed from the arm chair.

"Yeah. Well, I have a way of intimidating people into doing things." The Colonel said. "This way we all know Peter will do it."

Ruthie just laughed through her nose.

The front door could be heard opening and closing and soon Eric, Martin and the Twins walked in the living room.

"Colonel!" The twins exclaimed running over to their grandpa.

"Hey, guys!" The Colonel leaned forward to hug the eight year-olds.

"Did you come to play cowboys?" David asked.

The Colonel smiled. "Well, I didn't but how about I come back later."

The Twins nodded eagerly.

"Boys, why don't you go change out of your church clothes?" Annie suggested.

"Okay." Sam said and he and David headed toward the stairs.

"Well, I should be getting back home. Ruth is probably wondering what's taking me." The Colonel stood up. "Can I get that screwdriver, Annie?"

"Oh, yeah." Annie stood up quickly. "Sure. Come on." They started out the door.

Eric caught Annie's arm. "Oh, I invited Martin to Sunday dinner, if that's okay?"

Annie looked at Martin and then back at her husband. She put on a false smile. "Sure. No problem."

"Good to see you again, Martin." The Colonel shook Martin's hand before following after Annie toward the kitchen.

"I guess I'll go change my clothes." Eric announced patting Martin on the back and then heading up the stairs.

Ruthie patted the empty cushion next to her indicating Martin to sit down.

"Your Dad told me about Peter. That sucks." Martin said as he sat down.

"Yeah. It does but I think he'll be okay." Ruthie informed.

"Good." Martin grabbed Ruthie's hand and started playing with it.

Ruthie looked down biting her lip. "Martin."

"Yes?" He asked still fiddling with her hand.

"I'm trying to be serious, Martin." Ruthie looked him in the eye.

"Oh, right. Serious face." Martin let go of her hand but continued to grin at her.

Ruthie sighed. "I'm sorry."

Martin's grin disappeared. "Sorry for what?"

Ruthie sighed even deeper. "I've been really resentful toward Aaron the past few months. Honestly, I've downright hated him wishing he'd never been born."

Martin sat up straighter. "Oh."

Ruthie grabbed his hands. "But now after seeing Peter grieve; I realize how much you love Aaron. I feel horrible for ever hated him and from now on, I'm going to love him like he is my own."

Martin smiled and put his free hand over Ruthie's hand. "Good. I'm glad."

Ruthie smiled and moved in closer letting Martin put his arm around her. She pulled herself up to give him a kiss before settling back into his arms contentedly.

Sunday dinner went along fine if not a little quiet. The only ones talking were Sam and David. Peter and Stacy seemed to be getting along but still didn't want to talk that much. Martin and Ruthie were still in a mushy daze after their conversation earlier so they were constant playing with each other's hand and glancing at each other while Peter looked on with jealousy. Annie tried all she could to break it up. Now Ruthie was lying on her bed reading a book.

"Hey, Ruthie." Peter knocked on the door frame. "I'm just about to leave. I wanted to say goodbye and thank you."

Ruthie jumped up from her bed. "No problem. That's what friends are for."

Peter nodded. "I see Martin left."

"Yeah. I'm going over to his place later. We're gonna watch a movie."

"I guess things are going well for you two." Peter said solemnly.

Ruthie smiled. "They are."

Peter faked a laugh. "Well, he seems perfect for you."

Ruthie just shrugged.

Peter lowered his shoulders. "I guess sometimes I wish I could have been the one perfect for you."

Ruthie cocked her head and looked at Peter sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone who's perfect for you. Maybe even Stacy."

Peter shook his head. "No. Not Stacy. We may be getting along now but we'll never get past all the hurt."

Ruthie moved over and gave Peter a hug. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

Peter returned the hug. "Me too."

**Next Time on Far Away: **Ruthie's college acceptance letter gets her to a boiling point with Annie (April 5)


	19. Acceptance

Well, we're coming to close to end of this story. Only three more chapters after this one and they will run continuously every week until May 1. I think it will end with a bang. Anyways, on to the new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 19: Acceptance**

Ruthie closed the door and walked over to the refrigerator while adjusting the strap of her messenger bag on her shoulder. Opening the refrigerator door, she started digging in it for a snack. Pulling out an apple, she closed the door only to be startled by her mom standing on the other side of the door smiling.

"Gosh! Mom! Give me a warning next time." Ruthie held her hand up to her heart. "Or Dad won't be the only one with heart problems."

"Sorry. But I'm a little excited. Look what came in the mail today." Annie held up an envelope.

Ruthie raised an eyebrow. "Mail."

Annie sighed. "No. Look at it."

"Office of Admissions. Crawford University." Ruthie read taking the envelope from Annie's hand.

"Open it." Annie urged.

Ruthie rolled her eyes and set her apple on the counter before tearing open the envelope. "I've been accepted. Full scholarship." She said reading the letter.

"Oh! Praise the Lord." Annie gave Ruthie a tight hug.

Ruthie gently pushed her mom off.

Annie hardly even noticed. "How much is the deposit check. I'll make it out right away."

Ruthie shook her head confused. "Wait, mom. I still haven't heard from Sequoia."

"So?" Annie pulled out her checkbook from her purse on the counter.

Ruthie couldn't believe what she heard. "So you know I want to go to Sequoia. I'm only going to Crawford unless I don't get into Sequoia."

Annie dropped the checkbook on the counter. "Honey, I still don't think going to Sequoia is the best idea."

"Why? Because Martin goes there?" Ruthie's voice rose in angry.

Annie leaned her arms against the counter angrily. "Yes. I don't want you to go to Sequoia because I don't think you should to a college because that's where you so-called boyfriend goes."



Ruthie blinked. "My so called boyfriend? He's not my so called boyfriend. He's Martin and I love him!" She grabbed her apple and stormed up the stairs.

"Your mother told me what happened earlier." Eric appeared at the doorway to Ruthie's room.

Ruthie twisted around in her desk chair to face her father. "I'm sorry I yelled at her. But when is she going to accept that I'm in love with Martin."

Eric walked further into the room. "I don't know. I've tried to talk to her but she won't give me any reasons why she's so against your relationship. I think that you really need to just confront her instead of arguing with her."

Ruthie lowered her shoulders frustrated. "But whenever I try to talk to her it just turns into an argument. And why do I have to go to her. She's the one that's being a problem."

"Fine. It was just a suggestion. I'll leave you to your homework." Eric headed out the door.

Ruthie turning back to her books crashedher head into her hands.

Eric walked into the hallway from the attic stairs. He looked down the hall before heading into his bedroom. He check the bathroom to make sure Annie wasn't there and then closed the bedroom door. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed a number. Waiting a few rings, he finally heard a voice on the other end. "Martin. Hey. How are you? Listen I have a plan and I need your help."

Ruthie walked up the front porch. Opening the mailbox, she discovered, just as she had expected, the mail sitting there. She knew her Mom wouldn't want to check the mail and find a letter from Sequoia in the mix. Shuffling through the junk mail, her pulse quickened when she found a thick envelop from Sequoia at the bottom. She dropped the other mail and her bag on the porch floor so she could tear the envelope open. She squealed when she read that she had been accepted also on a full scholarship.

"Good news?"

Ruthie turned to see Martin standing at the foot of the stairs. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought I was suppose to see go up and see your game tomorrow."

Martin grinned sheepishly. "I missed you. I thought we could ride together. So what's the good news?"

Ruthie's smiled widened. "I got into Sequoia!" She flew into Martin's open arms. He picked her up and swung her around before placed her back on the walkway. "I knew you'd get in."

Annie came out of the front. "What's all the noise about?" she demanded.



"I got into Sequoia." Ruthie couldn't help but smile as Martin put his arm around her proudly.

"Isn't that great, Mrs. Camden?" He asked.

Annie gritted through her teeth. "Yeah. That's great. I got to get back to making dinner." And with that she stomped back into the house.

Ruthie's smiled disappeared. "She just won't be happy for me."

"I'm sure she'll come around." Martin kissed her on the forehead. "Now, how about we have a nice romantic dinner tonight to celebrate?"

Ruthie's face brightened. "Okay. Where?"

Martin touched Ruthie's nose with his finger. "That's a secret until I pick you up at seven."

"Ruthie, do have any glue?" David walked into her room.

Ruthie stood in front of her mirror applying lip gloss. "I have Elmer's glue." She replied before rubbing her two lips together.

"That's no good. We need some powerful glue and mom won't give us any." David said jumping on top of the bed opposite to Ruthie's.

Ruthie turned around. "Why do you need powerful glue?" She raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

David shrugged innocently. "Me and Sam are working on a project."

"Sam and I." Ruthie corrected.

"That's what I said." David retorted hopping off the bed. "Thanks for nothing." He smirked before exiting.

Ruthie shook her. _He learned from the best._

"Ruthie! Your date's here!" Eric called from downstairs.

Ruthie smiled excitedly checking herself in the mirror one more time.

Ruthie practically jumped down the stairs. "Hey. All ready." She pecked Martin on the cheek since Eric was standing right there.

"You look great!" Martin admired Ruthie's turquoise cotton dress.

"Thanks." Ruthie blushed. "Let's go." She grabbed Martin hand dragging him to the door.



"Have fun you two." Eric winked at Martin before he was completely pulled out the door by Ruthie.

"So where are we going." Ruthie pulled on Martin's arm as they walked toward the driveway.

"You'll see." Martin grinned could even be seen in the dark. "C'mon." He laced his fingers into Ruthie's.

"Wait. The car's over there." She looked back at the car as she realized she was being dragged toward the backyard.

"Just be quiet…for once." Martin teased.

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She was pulled through the backyard to the garage and up to the garage apartment.

"Wow. When you do all this?" Ruthie stood in the apartment stunned to see the table decked out with a meal and candles.

Martin grinned. "This afternoon while you were doing your homework. Your Dad helped."

Ruthie walked toward the table and turned around. "And the food?"

Martin walked toward her. "I made it with some help from my dad."

Ruthie just shook her head in amazement. "You're the best boyfriend ever." She leaned slyly towards him lifting herself up to give him a kiss.

Martin returned the kiss before pulling away. "Now take a seat." She pulled out a chair for her politely.

Ruthie sat down as Martin surveyed the table. "Dang. I forgot the sparkling grape juice. Mind if I go get it. It won't take a minute."

"Sure. No problem." Ruthie didn't even hesitate.

(Five minutes later)

Ruthie sat at the table constantly straightening the silverware trying to be patient. Then she heard someone walking up the stairs. _It can't be Martin already?_ Ruthie thought. Her eyes widened when she saw Annie standing in front of her.

"Ruthie? What are you doing here?" Annie was as surprised as Ruthie.

Ruthie stood up. "Martin and I are having dinner. What are you doing?"

Annie raised an eyebrow. "You're having dinner? Alone? In an apartment? With the bed right there?"

"Mom!" Ruthie blushed. "Martin and I aren't going to have sex especially in the garage apartment."



Annie was about to say some else when the both turned to see the ladder disappear and a piece of wood being nailed to block off the opening.

"What the…" Annie and Ruthie rushed over to the hole. "Eric!" Annie yelled. There was no reply. "Eric, I know you down there. What do you think you're doing?" There was still no reply.

"Dad!" Ruthie stomped her heels on the floor. "You're ruining my date!"

Annie threw her hands up. "What date? This looks like this was a conniving plan to get us alone to talk." She fell onto one of the chairs at the table.

"Wait until I get my hands on Martin." Ruthie sighed out frustrated.

There was silence.

"So how'd Dad get you up here?" Ruthie broke the silence.

Annie straightened in her chair. "He asked me to get the DVD that he left in here." Eric had been using the garage apartment as his hangout. "We were going to have movie date."

Ruthie started to laugh. "I can't help it. I think this is hilarious. They concocted this whole plan just to get us to talk. I'm more proud of Martin than mad at him."

Annie started to laugh too. "And they left us all this good food."

Ruthie nodded. "Let's eat."

They ate and talked a little about random things avoiding the ultimate topic. When the finished eating, they just sat there. "So when do you think there'll let us out?" Annie asked.

"Probably, when we actually do talk." Ruthie started to reach out to her mother.

Annie just nodded.

Ruthie sighed. "Mom, I want to talk about it. I want to know why you don't want me dating Martin. Even if I haven't acted like it in the past months, I really want your approval."

Annie looked down at her hands. "I guess part of me doesn't trust Martin. He's hurt you. He's hurt Sandy. He's hurt Jane. What's to say he won't again? And the other part me, see how much you love him and sees that Martin could really be the one for you and I'm not ready to say goodbye to my little girl."

Ruthie got and kneeled down in front of her mother. "Mom, you're not going to lose me. I have to grow up and I'm sorry that hurts you but I'm always going to love you and be there for you. And sometimes, I wonder if Martin's gonna hurt me again too but I love him and I know he loves me. I've got to just trust him. And so do you."

Annie looked into Ruthie's pleading eyes. "I know honey. And from now on, I'm going to try and accept your choice and really try to get to know this new Martin." She cupped Ruthie's chin in her hand



Ruthie jumped up kissing her mom on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom. That's all I ask."

That's when they heard more hammering and the plywood disappeared from the hole.

"Of course, they were listening." Annie got up and hugged her daughter. As they shared their sweet moment, there was a sudden explosion sound from outside.

"What was that?" They could hear Eric exclaimed from below.

Annie and Ruthie rushed down the stairs that had been put back up.

They arrived in the backyard behind Eric and Martin.

They found Sam and David standing there in front of some sort of contraption lying on ground smoking.

"What were you doing?" Eric demanded.

"We built a rocket." Sam exclaimed.

"If we had had that glue it wouldn't have caught on fire." David shifted blame.

Eric, Annie, and Ruthie started laughing. Martin stood there confused. "What's so funny?"

Ruthie just shook her head and took his hand. "Come on. I'll tell you while my parents give the twins a lecture." She dragged him toward the back door.

"You're family's insane." Martin said as they walked into the house.


	20. Life is a Highway

This is probably my favorite chapter of the entire story. Sorry, I didn't include any of their time at Simon's though. The chapter was just too long to add more than was needed.

**Chapter 20: Life is a Highway**

"Hey Simon. What's up?" Ruthie walked out of her closet where she was picking out an outfit for wear for dinner that night. The Bennetts were coming over.

"I got a question for you." Simon announced.

Ruthie held up a blue blouse to look at it. "Shoot."

"How would you like to bring Sam and David down here to LA and stay for the weekend."

Ruthie dropped the blouse on the floor. "Really? That'd be great!" She paused. "Wait. I just got my license. I don't think Mom and Dad will go for me driving all the way to LA."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Simon thought for a moment. "Hey, I know. Why don't you bring Martin along. He can drive."

Ruthie scoffed. "Martin? Please, I don't think Mom would go for that."

"I thought you said Martin was starting to grow on her."

"He is but still."

"But nothing. You never know until you try. Plus, Megan is really excited about you all coming down." Simon insisted.

"Okay, but I'm not doing the asking. You are." Ruthie demanded.

"Fine. Hang up and I'll call them right away."

Ruthie hung up her cell phone, looked down at the blouse lying crinkled on the floor, looked up and smiled before throwing her phone on her bed and rushing out the door. She arrived in the kitchen just as Annie picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello." Annie said into the phone as she gave Ruthie a questioning look for running into the room.

"Hey Mom."

Annie perked up. "Simon! It's great to hear from you."

"Yeah, it's good to talk to you too. I actually called because I wanted to invite Ruthie, Sam and David to come visit us this weekend." Simon explained.

Annie gave Ruthie a knowing look. "So that's why your sister is watching me expectantly. And why may I ask are your parents being excluded?"



"Well, we don't have room for all of you. And I thought you and Dad would like a weekend alone."

Annie clicked her tongue to her cheek. "Uh un."

Simon gave in. "Okay, fine. Megan's not quite ready for the in laws. Can they come?"

"I don't know. Ruthie's just got her driver's license. I don't think I'm comfortable with her driving down to LA alone."

Simon jumped in. "That's why I was thinking Martin could come along and he could drive. He's had his license for four years plus he's constantly driving back and forth between Sequoia and Glen Oak."

"Well, I'd have to ask your father about this." Annie tried her best to sound enthusiastic.

"Ask me about what?" Eric walked up to the counter stealing a carrot from the bowl and biting into it.

Annie moved the phone away from her mouth. "Simon's invited the kids down to visit him this weekend and he wants Martin to drive."

"That's sounds great." Eric said through chews. "They'll have a lot of fun."

Annie gave Eric a look and rolled her eyes. "Okay, they can go." She reluctantly informed Simon over the phone.

"Yes!" Ruthie jumped up a little excited. "I'm going to tell the twins."

"Felicity, we're leaving." Mr. Bennett announced to his daughter who was sitting on the couch next to Ruthie.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Felicity stood up.

Mr. Bennett nodded directing Mrs. Bennett toward the door with his hand on her back.

"So when do you leave?" Felicity asked as she and Ruthie walked toward the front door.

"Probably Friday. Depends on Martin."

Felicity paused at the door. "You know I don't remember you telling me about what Martin thought of the trip."

Ruthie's eyes bulged out. "Oh my gosh. I completely forgot to ask Martin?"

Felicity laughed. "How could you forget?"

Ruthie shrugged. "I don't know. The way Simon and I started talking it just seemed as if we had asked him. I got a phone call to make. I'll talk to you later." She rushed up the stairs.



Felicity exited the house laughing.

Arriving in her room in less than a minute, Ruthie jumped on her bed grabbing her cell phone. Laying on her stomach, she quickly dialed Martin's number.

"What do you want?" Martin teasing voice came over the receiver.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Ruthie smirked. "I have something to ask you. And I'm telling you now you can't say no."

"Tell me we aren't going on another double date."

"No." Ruthie rolled her eyes smiling. "Simon has inviting us to come down and visit him this weekend."

"Ah." Martin breathed out. "Let me guess, I'm supposed to do the driving because your parents' aren't comfortable your new driver's license status."

Ruthie scrunched her eyebrows. "Yeah. What are you psychic?"

Martin laughed. "No. Simon called me."

"Figures." Ruthie turned onto her back. "So can you come?"

"Yes." Martin assured. "But unlike you, I'm not exempt from all my exams. I have one at two o'clock on Friday so I won't be in Glen Oak until seven."

Ruthie jerked up. "Yeah, yeah. That's fine. I'm just excited to get out of this house for a few days."

"Those bags have clothes in them right. No candy?" Annie followed the twins out the front door toward the drive way.

"We don't have any candy." David said.

"We sold all of it to the Carlson twins." Sam finished.

"Okay. Good. You got your toothbrushes, right? And clean underwear?"

"Yes, Mom." Sam sounded annoyed as he handed his bag over to Martin.

Martin packed the final bag into the back of his car and closed the door. "Don't worry Mrs. Camden. If the twins forgot anything, we'll be sure to get them replacements."

"Thank you, Martin."

Ruthie smiled to see her mom being friendly toward her boyfriend.

"Now Martin, you have directions on where you are going right?" Annie asked.



"Yes. Ma'am."

"Good." Annie nodded. "And word of advice, don't let Ruthie look at the map. She has a tendency to think she sees short cuts that aren't short cuts."

"I do not." Ruthie folded her arms.

"Yeah, you do." David piped up. "Remember Maine?"

Ruthie just rolled her eyes in defeat as Martin chuckled at her. "I won't let Ruthie near the map."

"Oh." Annie thought of more directions. "I've put some snacks and drinks in Sam and David's backpacks so don't listen to them if they claimed to be hungry or thirsty. Only stop if you need gas or a rest stop. And try to stay close to the highway if you do stop."

"Can do." Martin assured. He looked down on his watch. "Well, we'd better be going."

"Oh, I'm going to miss you guys." Annie took Sam and David in her arms. "You two behave. Don't cause too much trouble." She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"We won't." Sam said as he wiped the area that his mom just kissed.

"Wait." Eric came hurrying out of the house.

Everyone turned.

"David, you forgot your toothbrush." Eric hand the green brush to his young son.

Annie gave David the look.

"Sorry, Mom." David said meekly.

Annie moved over to Ruthie. "Take care of yourself honey and your brothers." She gave Ruthie a tight hug.

"Bye, honey." Eric kissed Ruthie on the forehead.

"It's just a weekend." Ruthie proclaimed. "We're not leaving the country. Let's go."

_Get'cha get'cha head in the game_

"Please make it stop." Ruthie leaned her head into her hand.

"Hey. You got a problem with _High School Musical_?" Martin said in mocked hurt.

"Only when I've heard the soundtrack two times over now."



"Well it's keeping them busy?" Martin used his thumb to point backwards.

Ruthie turned to look at her brothers busy singing along. "Yeah. I guess."

"Oh, good. There's a gas station at the next exit." Martin read the blue road sign. "I'm running low."

"Good. I'm thirsty." Ruthie complained. "Notice my mom didn't bother to pack me any drinks or snacks."

Martin just chuckled as he maneuvered into the exit.

"Where is this so called gas station?" Ruthie looked out the window into the darkness.

"Are we lost?" Sam asked from the back seat.

"No." Martin said assuredly. "I just never knew this area was so rural. I'm sure the gas station will show up."

Ruthie looked at him. The lines on his face told otherwise.

Just then a loud bang happened and Martin gripped the steering wheel maneuvering the car to the side of the road. "Great." He exclaimed in annoyance. "We blew a tire."

"You got an extra right?" Ruthie said nervously.

"I should." Martin unbuckled and got out of the car.

"You two…" Ruthie turned to the twins. "Stay in the car."

"Okay." They said in unison.

Ruthie followed after Martin.

"Damn." Martin yelled out.

"What is it?" Ruthie came around to the back of the car.

"My spare tire's gone."

"How is it gone?"

"I don't know!" Martin yelled.

Ruthie took a step back. "Sorry. It was just a question."

Martin softened. He took her in his arms. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Not getting stranded on a dark rural road."

Ruthie pulled away. "We got cell phones. We can just call a tow truck." She pulled her cell phone out her jeans' pocket. "Or maybe not." She cautiously looked at her boyfriend. "No service."



Martin breathed out. "It's okay. I see some light up ahead. It's probably the gas station. We can just walk."

"Yes!" David jumped out of the car. "An adventure!"

"Do we have too?" Sam said coming out of the other side of the car.

"It looks like it." Ruthie sighed. "Let me just get my purse." She returned to the passenger's side and grabbed her purse of the front door.

"How long have we been walking?" Sam trudged along.

"Five minutes." Ruthie rolled her eyes.

"This is just like that movie." David said.

"What movie?" Martin asked.

"The one with the chainsaw murderer and the actress that looks just like Mary."

Ruthie turned but continued to walk backwards. "You know you're not allowed to watch horror movies."

"It's your fault we saw it." Sam claimed.

"How was it my fault?" Ruthie turned back around after nearly tripping on a rock.

"You were supposed to be babysitting us but instead you were making out on the back porch with Martin."

Ruthie gasped while Martin broke out in laughter. "That was a good night." He said between chuckles.

Ruthie stopped and grabbed her brother's arms. "Okay, here's the deal. You don't tell Mom and Dad about my little make out session and I won't tell them about you watching a horror movie."

Sam smirked. "Hey, we know how to keep a secret."

Ruthie gave them one last intimidating look. "Okay."

Martin pulled on Ruthie's arm. "Come on. We don't have time for this."

The loud music and drunken laughter could be heard from the road.

"Drink Here and Get Gas?" Ruthie looked up at the sign to the gas station and bar. "What kind of name is that?"

"A bad name." Martin said. "Come on." He walked toward the door.



Ruthie followed after him guiding her brothers in front her by the shoulders.

The bar was dark, smoky and crowded.

Ruthie and the twins made their way through the crowd following Martin toward the bar.

"Hey there honey." A clearly drunken guy about Martin's age jumped in front of Ruthie. "What's your name?"

Ruthie frowned at the man whose shirt was completely unbuttoned showing off his buff chest. "That's none of your business." She tried to move forward but he blocked her way.

David realizing this wasn't good ducked away to get Martin who hadn't even noticed they had been stalled behind him. Sam clung to Ruthie's waist.

"You got a mouth on you. I like my women sassy?"

Ruthie placed her hand on her hip. "You're women? What are you from the stone age?"

The guy chuckled. "There goes that mouth again."

"Can I help you?" Martin came up put his arm around Ruthie. David jumped in front of them next to Sam.

"And you are?" The guy slurred.

"I'm her boyfriend so I'd appreciate it if you'd back off." Martin tightened his arm around her.

"Boyfriend? Looks like you two have been together too long. Your kids sure are old." He took a drink of his beer bottle.

"These are my brothers." Ruthie told him angrily.

"Oh, then, let's go make some more brothers." He grabbed Ruthie's wrist forcibly.

"Get your hands off her!" Martin pulled Ruthie away and punched the guy in the nose. He shook his fist in pain before starting to guide Ruthie and the twins in front of him toward the bar.

The guy slowly got up wiping the blood tripling down from his nose. "Don't walk away from me." He pulled Martin around by the collar and punched him in the face. Martin backtracked stunned.

"Martin!" Ruthie cried out concerned trying to grab him.

Martin pulled away and lunged at the guy thus starting a full on fight. The crowd gathered around them cheering.

"Martin! Martin!" Ruthie yelled holding tightly onto his scared brothers. "Stop fighting!"

"Break it up." Two policemen emerged through the crowd and ripped the two men apart.



"What's going on here?" The taller, older cop gripped on to Martin's hands.

"This drunk was hitting on my girlfriend." Martin breathed heavily trying to calm down.

"Not again, Hank." The other cop sighed. "Come on. Looks like you're going back to jail for the night." He pushed Hank through the crowd and out the door.

The other cop let go of Martin. "Sorry about that. Hank gets drunk every night and picks a fight with someone. Usually a local though. Where're you from?"

"Glen Oak." Martin said as Ruthie came next to his side trying to touch his bruises. He batted her away. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Ruthie protested.

"Glen Oak. I have friend in Glen Oak. Name's Kevin Kinkirk." The cop said.

Ruthie stared at him surprised. "That's my brother-in-law."

"Well, I'll be damned." The cop took his hat off and stuck out his hand.

Ruthie shook it.

"I'm Gary. Kevin and I worked together in Buffalo. You must be Ruthie. The youngest daughter of the Camden clan. And you two must be Sam and David."

Sam and David looked at each other. "Wow!" Sam exclaimed.

"You must be psychic." David finished.

The adults laughed.

"Uh, no sad to say I'm not psychic." Gary chuckled. "Kevin's one of my best friends. He's told me all about the Camdens."

Martin broke in. "That's great but honestly, we were on our way to LA when I went off the highway to get some gas and then blew a tire. I'd really like to get back on the road."

"Of course, there're tires out back." Gary put his hat back on. "We'll get you back on the road ASAP."

"Thank you!" Ruthie said enthusiastically.

Ruthie pushed the front door open dropping her bag on the floor. "Home sweet home." She murmured wearily.

Sam and David came running in after her. "Mom! Dad! We're home."



Annie rushed down the stairs. Eric came in from the kitchen.

"Oh, my babies." Annie rushed over to kiss and hug the twins. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Sam said.

"Are you sure?" Annie continued.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Ruthie was confused

Eric cleared his throat. "Kevin's friend Gary called him and then he told us about your little altercation in the bar on Friday."

"It was awesome, Mom." David stretched out his hand expressively. "Martin really got that guy."

"Boys, why don't you go upstairs and unpack." Annie said sternly.

The boys took the hint and rush up the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, it was completely by chance that we ended up in that bar." Ruthie tried to explain.

"It's not chance that Martin decided to take my nine-year old sons into a bar and gets himself in a fight." Annie declared.

"It was either take us in there or be alone on dark country road." Ruthie felt herself get angry. "And Martin was protecting me when he got in that fight."

"Annie, we really should hear the story." Eric placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I've already heard the story. I don't care. The point is that Martin put my children in danger and for that I forbid you to see Martin."

Ruthie blinked. "What?"

"Annie, I don't think…" Eric tried.

"I've made my decision and I do not want Ruthie to see Martin anymore."

Ruthie felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't believe you. But you know what I'm eighteen years-old. You can't control who and do and do not date. I love Martin and I plan to continue seeing him!" She rushed up the stairs.

Eric looked at his wife in shock.

Annie threw her arms up. "I'm not changing my mind." She walked out of the room.

Eric stood there blinking.

**Next Time on Far Away: In the first part of the finale, T Bone arrives at the Camden house just in time for Sandy's wedding creating an awkward situation for Ruthie.**


	21. April Showers

Okay, I know everyone hates T Bone. And trust me I hate him too but I felt his story wasn't completely done with so I brought him back. Don't worry. He will not get in the way of Ruthie and Martin's relationship. Also, I'm sorry if I don't have more marthie in the story but the story is supposed to be about Ruthie and her entire life. I didn't want to make the entire story fluff where Martin was the center of her life. That's just not how a real relationship should be like. One more thing, I realize I made a mistake a few weeks ago in the author's note. The final chapter will be next Saturday not May 1.

**Chapter 21: April Showers**

Ruthie slowly walked down the aisle. Martin stood in front smiling at her. She arrived at the altar grinning at her husband-to-be.

"If anyone has any just cause for these two to not wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Eric announced.

"Don't marry him!" T Bone jumped up from the crowd and emerged to the altar.

"What are you doing here?" Ruthie said confused.

"I invited him." Annie said. "You belong together. Guys, get Martin out of here."

Two big guys came out of nowhere and dragged Martin out.

"Martin!" Ruthie cried.

T Bone took Martin's place.

"Dad?"

"What?" Eric was oblivious.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" She stomped her foot.

"Oh yeah." Eric seemed to catch on. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Ruthie's eyes flung open. She blinked her vision into focus. She was greeted by Sam's face staring at her.

"Sam, what are you doing?" She sat up running her hands through her hair. _What a dream._

"Guess who's down stairs." Sam said jumping on the other bed.

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "I don't know. T Bone." She laughed at the insanity of that idea.

Sam frowned. "How'd you know?"

Ruthie's eyes bulged out. "What?" She jumped out of the bed. "T Bone's here. In this house? At eight o'clock in the morning?"



Sam just sat there. "Yep."

Ruthie started pacing. "Why is he here?"

"I think he was invited to Sandy's wedding."

"And of course Mom just had to invite him to stay here." Ruthie raised her hands in frustration. "Where are they now?"

Sam shrugged. "I think Mom's serving him breakfast."

Ruthie stopped pacing. "Okay, good. I have to get dressed so could you leave, please."

Sam looked disappointed but nevertheless got up to leave.

Ruthie called him back for a second. "Oh and if mom asks where I am, you don't know."

Sam gave her a thumbs up.

Ruthie smiled once he was gone. "I love that kid."

Martin could hear his father talking to someone in the kitchen. He wondered who could be here so early as he walked toward the kitchen entrance.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Ruthie noticed Martin at the doorway staring at her confused as she put a plate of pancakes in front of his Dad.

"What are you doing here?" Martin slowly walked further into the room.

"What I'm not welcome at your house anymore." She walked over the oven.

"You know you're welcome. But you've never come here this early especially when it's pouring down rain outside."

"Stop questioning the girl and just enjoy the wonderful breakfast she's made for us." Beau pointed to the seat across from him.

Martin obeyed and sat down.

"Exactly." Ruthie walked over to the table with two plates of pancakes in hand. "You should be grateful." She gave Martin his plate and sat down.

Martin took a bite. "Okay. Now I'm grateful. These are delicious." He bent over and gave her a quick peck. "Thanks."

Ruthie smiled. "You're welcome."



They ate for the next few minutes not bothering with conversation.

Ruthie was the first to break the silence. "Since we don't seem to have anything else to talk about, why don't I tell you why I'm over here this rainy morning?"

"Why?" Martin asked between bites.

Ruthie leaned her chin on her hand. "Guess who's staying at our house for Sandy's wedding."

Martin's eyes rose slowly to meet Ruthie's. He could tell by the sound in her voice exactly who it was. "T Bone."

Ruthie nodded.

"Let me guess your mom invited him."

Ruthie nodded again.

"I don't agree with all that your mom has been doing lately. I tried to explain to her that it was my fault that the spare tire was missing but she didn't listen. So I think T Bone showing up is the least of your problems." Beau had to enter in his two cents.

"But she's just going to try and get me back together with him." Ruthie insisted.

"But she doesn't have to succeed." Beau added. "If I were you, I wouldn't say a word to your mother about it. Just be polite and friendly but make it clear in a subtle way that you have no intention of breaking up with Martin."

Ruthie smirked. "You know that's a pretty good idea. It's a kind of a kill them with kindness type of approach. I like it."

"Uh, thanks." Beau said hesitantly because that wasn't entirely what he meant.

Ruthie quickly got out of her raincoat and hung it in the coat rack. After pulling her rain boots off, she headed into the living room. She found T Bone and Jane sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" Ruthie spoke up.

Jane turned her body and her face dropped when she saw Ruthie. T Bone had the opposite reaction. His face lit up.

"It's so good to see you T Bone." Ruthie walked over and gave him a hug after he quickly stood up.

"It's good to see you too." T Bone returned the hug happily while Jane sat there annoyed.

"Your mom's been looking for you?" Jane interrupted. "Where have you been in this rain?"



"Oh, I was over at Martin's." Ruthie smiled taking a seat in the arm chair.

"Martin's?" T Bone frowned sitting back down. "I thought your mom said you two broke up."

Ruthie shook her head. "No. We're still together. So tell me, what is it like living with your Dad?"

T Bone didn't have time to respond when Sandy came rushing in soaking wet. "Do any of you know where Lucy is?"

"Uh, I think she and Kevin are running some errands. Are you okay?" Ruthie couldn't help but be concerned at Sandy's appearance.

"No. I'm not alright." Sandy started to pace. "Everything was perfect. Every detail was worked out and then of course my mom and step-father have to make a complete about face and decide to come."

"They're coming to the wedding?!" Ruthie was surprised.

"Yes!" Sandy expelled.

"And why is this bad thing?" T Bone asked clueless.

Jane slapped him in the shoulder. "Don't you know anything?"

"Oww." T Bone let out. "Sorry if I don't know every detail in Sandy's life."

"You'd probably know more about it if you hadn't spent all your time sucking face with Ruthie when you lived here." Jane retorted.

Ruthie's mouth gaped open. "Uh, Sandy how about we go up to my room. We can talk until Lucy gets home."

"Sounds good." Sandy said following Ruthie out the door. "Oh, it's good to see you T Bone." She turned back for a second.

T Bone hit Jane on the arm when the left.

"Oww. What was that for?" Jane complained.

"For making me look bad in front of Ruthie."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You and Ruthie are done. She's with Martin. Deal with it."

T Bone smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Dad?" Martin knocked on the doorframe of his father's room. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Beau said adjusting his tie in the mirror. "What's up."



"I'm not sure." Martin sighed sitting down on the bed.

"Is this about Sandy getting married" Beau asked. "I thought you were happy about it."

"I am. It's not about Sandy." Martin said quickly. "It's Ruthie."

Beau looked confused. "Everything seemed great between you two yesterday morning at breakfast."

"It is great. It's just that when Ruthie and I got together, she made it clear she just wanted to take it slow and not think about the future."

Beau nodded. "But now, you are thinking about the future and are not sure whether to tell Ruthie."

"Exactly. I just don't know how to communicate to her that I do see myself married to her." Martin ran his hand through his hand.

Beau sat down next to his son. "I know you want to proclaim your love to her and all but I think the best thing to do is to do something that will remind her of how much you love her and are devoted to your relationship. The moment you start talking about marriage at your age, you put too much pressure on your relationship to stay together."

Martin smiled. "Thanks, Dad." He gave his Dad a hug.

"But hey, I'm still allowed to be planning your wedding, right?" Beau asked teasing.

Martin chuckled. "Sure, Dad. Do whatever you want."

Ruthie adjusted her earring as she walked into the upstairs hallway from her room. T Bone came out of his room at the same moment.

"Well, this reminds of that time we showed each other our tattoos." T Bone laughed.

Ruthie smiled while holding in her eye roll. "Yeah. We were so stupid back then."

T Bone frowned. "We'll the tattoo thing was stupid but not our relationship."

Ruthie felt bad. "I meant the tattoos." But it was the relationship she thought was stupid but no need to hurt T Bone any more.

T Bone seemed to accept her answer. "So is Martin coming to the rehearsal?"

"Of course."

T Bone breathed in. "You know I still don't believe he deserves you. You deserve someone that can love you faithfully…like me."



Ruthie pressed in lips together trying to hold in her anger. "T Bone, please just let it go. You can't go through life holding on to someone that is never going to love you back." She brushed past him toward the stairs but turned for a second. "And you don't even know Martin. He loves me and I trust him completely." She felt good being able to say that believe it.

"I think that went well." Ruthie commented handing Sandy her purse as the group go ready to leave the rehearsal.

Sandy sighed. "Yeah."

"Are you still nervous about your mom and stepfather coming?"

"Am I that transparent?" Sandy folded her jacket over her arm.

Ruthie smirked. "Yeah."

Sandy just rolled her eyes and they started walking toward the church doors. "Oh, hey. Can you do me a huge favor?"

Ruthie shrugged. "Sure."

"Can you run to the florists and pick up the centerpiece I ordered yesterday. I needed to add an extra table after two more guests were added. I would do it but I really should help your mom with the dinner."

Ruthie smiled. "Sure. No problem."

"Thanks." Sandy squeezed Ruthie's arm before headed forward to catch up with Jonathan.

"Ready to go?" Martin came up from behind.

Ruthie turned. "Sandy wants me to run an errand for her so can I borrow your car? You can go back to the house with Sandy and Jonathan."

"Why don't I just go with you?" Martin suggested.

"Because I want you to take advantage of the one time you are being allowed to be in our house." Ruthie explained. "Maybe having me not around will encourage you more to make amends with my mother."

"Fine." Martin said reluctantly. "Just be careful in this rain." He handed her the keys.

Ruthie smiled gripping the keys. "I will."



"Sandy, where did you tell Ruthie to go again?" Annie asked walking into the living room where the guests were congregated.

"Just to the florists." Sandy replied glancing over at the clock.

"She should be home by now." Martin said from the window which he kept looking out every two seconds. "I can't believe it's still pouring down rain."

Eric walked in. "I just tried her cell phone. She's not picking up."

Annie's face drew into panic. "My baby!"

T Bone laughed a little. "Come on, people. It's Ruthie. She's too tough to let anything happen to her."

Martin shot him a look. "Do you even know Ruthie at all?"

T Bone stood up defiantly. "I know Ruthie enough to not break her heart!"

"Boys, this is not the time for a fight." Kevin said. "I think I'll call the precinct." He started out the door when the doorbell rang.

Everyone looked at each other nervously. Eric headed over to open the door. His eyes widen and heart quickened when he saw Chief Michaels on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Eric but Ruthie was found in a car that ran off the side of the road. She's in the hospital now. She in a coma."

**Next time on Far Away: Will Ruthie wake up? Will Martin ever get to share his surprise with her? Will Annie ever come around?**


	22. Bring May Flowers

I want to thank you all for supporting me over the past nine months. This has been a great experience. I only wish that Ruthie and Martin could have gotten together for real in the series. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter.

**Chapter 22: Bring May Flowers**

Martin stared blankly at the clean floor. Lucy paced back and forth in front of him. T Bone slouched in a chair across the room. Sandy and Jonathan sat on the couch with Martin.

"What could be taking them so long?" Lucy continued to pace.

"I'm sure the doctor is just explaining everything." Jonathan said.

Sandy shook her head. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked her to go to the florists for me…"

"Sandy, it's done. There's no point in blaming anyone." Jonathan squeezed her hand.

She smiled weakly. "Can I get you a drink or something, Martin?" She looked over at the young man who was still pensively staring into nothingness.

He finally looked up. "Uh, no thanks."

"I'll take a soda." T Bone spoke up.

Sandy blinked. "Uh, sure." She rolled her eyes at Jonathan before getting up.

At that moment, Eric and Annie came into the waiting room. Martin jerked up. "How is she?"

Eric put his arm around Annie. "She's has a broken arm and she suffered some head trauma which put her in a coma. The doctor is confident that she should come out of it quickly but then again it's hard to tell."

Lucy breathed out. "That's good news. Right?"

Annie nodded. "I pray that it is."

"May I go see her?" Martin asked eagerly.

Annie stuttered glancing at T Bone who was loitering in the back. "Uh, sure, Martin."

"Thanks." He jetted out of the room.

Martin slowly entered into the dark hospital room. His heart stiffened as he saw Ruthie laying there almost as if dead. He sighed and walked toward the bed taking her cold hand in his. "I love you, Ruthie." He simply stated rubbing his thumbing on the top of her hand.

What Martin didn't notice was Annie standing quietly at the doorway watching the scene in front of her.

The sunlight peaked through the blinds hitting Martin's eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes as he straightened his body out in the chair he fell asleep in.

"I thought you'd never wake up." Ruthie said looking over at him from her hospital bed.

Martin nearly fell over jumping over to the bed. "Ruthie! You're awake."

His actions stirred Annie and Eric who were asleep at the other side of the bed.

"Oh, honey." Annie started crying leaning over to hug her daughter.

"Ow, Mom. My arm." Ruthie complained.

"Oh, sorry, honey." Annie pulled back.

Eric grinned. "How you feeling, kid?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I feel sick of lying in this bed. And I remember hydroplaning off the road and then nothing. But I can guess what happened." Ruthie seemed back to her old self. "Now what are we gonna do about getting me out of here. I can't miss Sandy's wedding."

Martin, Eric and Annie all just looked at each other and laughed.

Annie gripped Ruthie's uncast arm to help her up the front stoop.

"Mom, I can walk." Ruthie insisted.

"I know, honey. But the doctor told us to keep an eye out of you. You're lucky they let you out a little early because of the wedding." Annie said as they stopped at the front door watching Eric push the door open.

"Welcome home!" a group of family and friends exclaimed as Annie, Eric, Ruthie and Martin entered into the foyer.

"I haven't even been gone 24 hours." Ruthie accepted a hug from Lucy.

"So, we're glad your home." Simon emerged from the crowd to hug his little sister.

"When did you get here?" Ruthie questioned returning the hug.

"Just a little while ago. I'm sorry this happened to you." Simon said pulling away.

Sandy came up and also hugged her. "And I'm really sorry I sent you out alone in that rain."



Ruthie smiled. "It's not your fault. And hey, it certainly is sunny now."

Everyone chuckled.

"If I'm not mistaken I have a wedding to perform in several hours." Eric bellowed.

Soon the crowd dispersed but not before everyone gave Ruthie a hug. That is everyone but T Bone who which Ruthie quickly stuck her hand out to be shook.

"Do mind you if Martin goes upstairs with me for a little bit?" Ruthie asked once everyone was gone.

"That's fine. But could I say something to both of you before you leave?" Annie asked.

Ruthie and Martin nodded.

"I want to say I'm sorry. Especially to you Martin. I've be stupid. You betrayed our trust way back when slept with Sandy and you broke Ruthie's heart and I guess, I just thought you could never change back to that nice young man that once lived with us. I was wrong. You have grown into a responsible and caring father and boyfriend. Last night, showed me how much you love Ruthie. And I can only hope you can forgive me."

Martin smiled. "Of course, Mrs. Camden. You had every right to doubt me. You were once like a second mother to me and I hope you can be again."

"I'd love that." Annie smiled through slight tears embracing Martin in a hug.

"This is just going to be one of those sappy days, isn't it?" Ruthie rolled her eyes before giving her mom a big hug. "Thanks, Mom. This means the world to me."

Annie patted her daughter on the back before pushing her away. "Now, go upstairs and start getting ready for the wedding."

Ruthie just laughed and followed Martin up the stairs.

Once they reached the upstairs hallway Ruthie grabbed Martin's hand. "So now that we have my parent's blessing, do you want to go make out my room?"

Martin moved closer gripping Ruthie's waste. "As much as I loved to, I don't think your parents will ever be okay with that."

Ruthie pouted. "Please."

Martin grinned leaning down and kissing her. "There are four hours until the wedding and I have things to do." He said pulling away.

Ruthie moved her eyebrows down. "What kind of things?"

"It's a surprise." He kissed her again. "Now go make yourself look beautiful."



Ruthie feigned a gasp. "What I'm not beautiful now?"

"Uh, you could use a little work." He teased.

Ruthie playfully slapped him on the shoulder and then kissed him again. "Okay, go. But I better find out what this surprise is soon."

Martin walked toward the stairs. "You will. Don't worry."

T Bone was slouched over in a chair Eric's office when Jane walked in. She was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just talking to Mrs. Camden." T Bone sat up straight. "She pretty much told me I have no hope with Ruthie."

Jane rolled her eyes. "You don't. Face it. She and Martin found each other and no one else as a chance."

T Bone nodded sadly. "Yeah. So why are you here?"

Jane sighed. "I was trying to get a breather before the wedding started. I can't stand being around all these happy people when I'm not happy."

"What's wrong?" T Bone asked concerned.

Jane hesitated a second. "Let's just say I'm in love with a boy who's never been able to see me."

"You mean Martin?"

Jane laughed. "No not Martin."

"Mac?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"You." Jane slowly met her eyes with T Bone's.

"Oh." T Bone said swallowing. "Really?"

Jane smiled. "Yeah."

"Want to go to a wedding with me?" T Bone asked standing up and extending his hand.

"Absolutely." Jane accepted his hand.



"Mind if I cut in." Ruthie tapped on her mother's shoulder.

Annie released herself from Martin's arms. "Of course not, honey. Have fun." She kissed Ruthie on the forehead . "I think he's a keeper." She whispered in her hear before walking away.

Ruthie laughed as Martin took her into his arms to start dancing. "My mother was always one for mood swings."

"I think all the Camden girls are ones for mood swings." Martin grinned down at his girlfriend.

Ruthie smirked. "Ha Ha. Very funny."

Martin just pulled her in closer and they danced silently. Ruthie gazed around the room. "I can't believe where we are." She murmured.

"At Sandy's wedding reception?" Martin pulled back a little to look at her face.

Ruthie shook her head. "No. Here. Dancing together. We are together. After all those years. We finally made it. And look around us. Everybody in my family is happy for once. Lucy and Kevin got over the worst tragedy and career decisions and are now completely content with two beautiful little girls. Simon finally grew up and now has a wife and a job that could lead him to his dreams coming true. My Dad did what I never thought he could do: retire and still be happy. My mom, Matt, Mary, Sam and David, your Dad, Mac, Margaret, Jane, T Bone. They all got their lives in order."

"I doubt they will all be in order for long." Martin said.

Ruthie shrugged. "Yeah, but still it's always nice to see the end of something. And now, I'm completely ready to move on to the next misadventure the Lord sends to me."

"Well, I hope there's not too much misadventure." Martin said slyly.

Ruthie looked up at him with a raise eyebrow. "What?"

Martin smiled. "You know that surprise I was talking about."

"Yeah." Ruthie smiled slightly confused.

Martin stopped dancing and pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "It just happens that I found two round trip tickets to Scotland."

Ruthie snatched the enveloped from his hands. She opened it. "These tickets say we leave in two weeks."

"Yep. Right after Sandy gets back from her honeymoon."

Ruthie's face broke into joy. "You're taking me to Scotland?! And my parents are okay with it?"



Martin laughed. "Believe it or not. They are." He got serious. "I love you Ruthie more than anything in this world."

Tears welled in Ruthie's eyes. "I love you too, Martin." She jumped into his arms. "No matter what the future brings. I will always and forevermore be in love with you."

The End.


End file.
